Hearts We Hid Up Our Sleeves
by groovymoonshoes
Summary: Blaine Anderson had been waiting his whole life for the countdown on his wrist to hit zero, for the day to meet his soulmate to finally arrive. He didn't expect the meeting to be on the day of his biggest job interview to date. He didn't expect that it would take place in an elevator. And he definitely didn't expect that his soulmate would be another man.
1. Prologue

"Today is the day," Santana says, reaching across the table to where Blaine's hands rest around a coffee mug. She touches his wrist lightly, and he instinctively pulls it away. "Are you ready?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No. But I don't think I'll ever be more ready than this." He looks down at his wrist, where the countdown is ticking away the seconds. _0:0:0:02:26:07_.

_06. _

_05. _

"Four hours, thirty-nine minutes and forty-eight seconds until I meet them," Santana says, "I suppose I'll be at work then."

"Two hours, twenty-five minutes and fifty-nine seconds," He drains his coffee mug. "Well shit, that's when I'm meant to be having my job interview."

"You never know what will happen between now and then, so don't stress about the mechanics. Just go about your day as usual. You can't force your future."

Blaine sighs. "You're right, 'Tana. I hate it when that happens." Santana laughs as she picks up the empty mugs and carries them to the kitchen.

"Love you too, Blaine!" she calls, as she begins to get herself ready to leave for the day. Blaine goes about his own business, packing his bag for the day. _Phone, check. Keys, check. Wallet, check. Portfolio, check. _He still had two hours to kill before he would have to leave for his interview.

Eventually he gets sick of waiting and picks up his things, ready to head to the office at _Mode D'Etoiles_, ace his interview, meet his soulmate and ride off into the sunset. The numbers will have faded from his wrist by the time he wakes up tomorrow; he will know whom the person is that the universe wants him to spend his life with. Of course, it's just a countdown to the moment they meet; some people lose their soulmate only moments later. Some people ignore their countdown altogether and are already married with children by the time they meet their destiny. But Blaine, he had spent his whole life waiting for that special moment when he would know exactly whom the countdown was driving him to. He knew that whoever they were, they must be perfect. That he must never let go of them, no matter the scenario.

He enters the lobby a few minutes early for his interview and checks in at reception, where he waits patiently for the receptionist to call the boss and remind her of the appointment. He glances at his wrist- _0:0:0:0:02:24_. Two minutes. It wasn't her.

_So my soulmate- she's the head of the company? _Blaine asks himself. "Ms Fabray's PA will be down to meet you in a moment," The receptionist says, "go wait by the elevators." She points to the back of the lobby, and Blaine walks over. Nothing happens. The minute drags on. A young brunette girl steps out of one elevator and stops when she sees Blaine.

"Anderson?" she asks. Blaine checks his wrist- _0:0:0:0:01:17. _Not her, either, then.

"Yes?"

"Ms Fabray is on the fifth floor. She just sent me out to get her coffee- one of the others will show you to her office. Sorry." Blaine gives her a reassuring half smile. The girl presses the button for him. "Fifth floor. Can I get you anything, while I'm at it?" he shakes his head, and the girl clicks off again in her heels. _0:0:0:0:01:05._

He waits for what feels like an eternity, for what must be the slowest elevator in the world. The bell finally dings, alerting him of the elevator's arrival. People flood out of it, and Blaine figures that explained it- people were getting on at every floor. He steps inside- _0:0:0:0:0:04_. He presses the button for the fifth floor, and a rack of clothes on hangers is pushed inside with him. The doors slide shut. _0:0:0:0:0:0_.

"Going to the fifth floor too?" a young man steps around the clothes rack. Blaine looks from his wrist to the man- there isn't anyone else in the elevator. The man looks at Blaine for a moment with the most brilliantly blue eyes he has ever seen, and then to his own wrist. "Oh," the man says softly, "Hello."

"Hi," Blaine replies. There was no doubt that this man was whom Blaine thought. And he couldn't deny that he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.


	2. Impressions

Blaine had spent his life with the sheltered assumption that his soulmate would be a girl. He had always been told not to get his hopes up, to avoid having any expectations of the person he was destined to meet. He had no control over their meeting, only as to how he would advance from that point. The word soulmate was used for a reason, and no matter whether or not they were a female, they were destined to have a relationship and he had waited too long for this moment to let a first impression scare him away.

"I'm Blaine," he says, offering the other man his hand, "I have an interview here today."

"Kurt," he replies, taking Blaine's hand and shaking it softly, "and I believe that you are- that we are..."

"Um... yes. Soulmates."

"Right then." The elevator doors slide open at the fifth floor. "I'm guessing you're here for Ms Fabray, the queen herself?" Blaine helps Kurt steer the rack out the elevator.

"Yeah. Any advice?"

"She is the queen bee, the head cheerleader. You need to... tread with caution." Blaine thanks Kurt as he leads the way to the office and knocks.

"Come in," calls a voice, and Kurt enters. The impeccably dressed dynamic blonde looks up from her papers at the disturbance coming from the door. "Ah, Kurt," she greets, "bring them in." Kurt wheels the rack through the door and parks it in the huge office, not really worrying about its location. She looks back towards the door, where Blaine is standing. "Mister Anderson, I take it? Come in, come in." She gestures for Blaine to sit across from her, and he does so. "Actually... Kurt, you should stay." Kurt sits in the chair next to Blaine's, smiling gently in his direction. She moves some papers around on her desk, composes herself and looks over at Blaine. "Good morning, I'm Quinn Fabray, executive of Mode D'Etoiles." She extends her hand, and Blaine shakes it.

"Blaine Anderson."

"This is Kurt Hummel, one of our designers. Now, you have your full portfolio?" Blaine retrieves the folder from his bag and passes it to Quinn, who sets it on her desk and opens it immediately. She flips through, looking over each photo carefully. "Tell me what you can do for us." She states, her eyes not leaving the page.

"I prefer to work closely with the designers in the first few stages of each shoot, because no one knows their work better than they do. They often have a lot of input for casting and dressing that I just don't like being given the authority to have. I have done full ad campaigns and one off shoots, whatever is it that you need at the time. For you? The goal is to sell the clothes. I would want to use a range of models, each with quite contrasting features. Use simple backgrounds and lighting, as to not detract attention from the outfits. Again, as to an overall theme for the shoots, I'd like to work with the designer." His strengths were best displayed in his portfolio, and Quinn already had that in front of her. Her expression was unreadable, and there was no way Blaine could tell what she was thinking.

Quinn lifted her gaze from the page to look at Kurt. "You're the designer- what do you want from this, Kurt?"

"I just want to get my designs out there. I don't have an eye for... all this." Kurt says. "But that being said, Quinn, I'd like to have _some _input." Quinn nods once.

"If this campaign all works out well, we would be looking to permanently employ you here, Mister Anderson. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm self managed at the moment, but I could adapt to just about anything." Blaine says. Quinn snaps the portfolio shut and finally meets Blaine's eyes.

"Could I hold onto this?" she asks, and Blaine nods, "I suppose we'll be getting back to you. We have a few interviews left." Quinn stands, and Blaine mimics the action. This was possibly the shortest interview Blaine had ever witnessed. She extends her hand and Blaine shakes it once more. "Thank you for your time, Mister Anderson, we'll be in contact, if we have further questions and such. I think your portfolio captures everything the best, yes?"

"Yes," Blaine agrees, "thank you."

Quinn walks over to the door and opens it. Both Kurt and Blaine walk to the door, smiling on their way out. "Oh, Kurt, show our guest out, will you?" Kurt affirms, and the door closes behind them. They walk silently to the elevator and step inside.

Kurt is the first to break the silence. "Could I get your number?"

"Oh right, sure." Blaine fishes his phone from his bag and passes it to Kurt. Kurt taps in his number and passes the phone back. Blaine shoves it into his bag. "Are you busy now?"

"Not particularly. We could go and get coffee?" Blaine nods, and the pair head up the road to a small coffee shop, returning to silence. They choose a table by the window, as Blaine sits and Kurt remains standing. "What can I get you?" Kurt asks.

"Medium drip," Blaine replies, "thanks." Kurt smiles.

"No problem." He returns with their drinks not too long after, and slides into the seat across from him. Blaine sits quietly until he returns, and wishes he had gotten the coffee so he wasn't left alone with his thoughts quite the same way.

"I'm sorry; this is all just... really new to me. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment." Blaine says.

"I know what you mean. My best friend met her soulmate back in high school, and now I'm finally there too, ten years later."

"So what is it exactly that you do at Mode D'Etoiles?" Blaine asks, quite obviously changing the subject.

"I'm a designer. Usually I come up with the concepts and show them to Quinn, who puts her stamp on them and that's that, the items become part of the line if she likes them enough. But at the moment, I've just finished a whole line myself, enough to get my name on the labels. That's why we need a campaign, to launch this all. So what would you call yourself?"

"It varies from project to project. Sometimes I'm just a photographer, sometimes I'm an artistic director. I can work alone or in a team, it all depends. I'm flexible." Blaine clenches his fingers around his coffee cup a little out of nervous habit. Kurt looks at his wrist, where the numbers are rapidly fading. Blaine notices and tugs his sleeve down to cover it.

"Blaine, we can't avoid this forever. You know as well as I do what that countdown meant."

Blaine takes a deep breath. "I... wasn't really expecting you to be a guy."

"Does it matter? No one knows who their soulmate is going to be until they meet them. We don't have to do anything about this if you don't want to, but god, Blaine, I've wanted to meet you since I was old enough to know that you existed, and I'm not going to let you just run out on me. We can be friends, at least? I mean, we were destined to meet and stuff, and we must get along okay, right?"

"I just always knew you would be perfect," Blaine says, making Kurt blush a bit, "Friends. I can manage that." His phone begins to ring and he manages to find it in his satchel, and looks at Kurt apologetically for a moment as he answers. "Santana, hi."

"_Babe, your countdown's over, right? How did it go?" _Santana asks, sounding jittery. Blaine wonders if she was just getting rid of nervous energy prior to her own meeting.

"We're having coffee now."

"_Oh, sorry."_

"We can finish this at home, okay?"

"_Yes. Okay. Sorry. I'll see you then." _Blaine hangs up and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry about that, I was just going to face a lot of wrath later if I ignored her." Blaine explains, putting his phone back into his bag.

"It's fine," Kurt replies, "Who is she? Girlfriend?"

Blaine snorts. "God, no. Just my roommate. Her countdown ends today as well."

"So _do_ you have a girlfriend then?" Kurt asks. Blaine shakes his head.

"No. I've never really dated anyone. I guess I'm kind of a romantic and was just waiting on our grand meeting. I don't know what I would have done if you were married or anything... you aren't, right?"

Kurt laughs. "No, I'm not married. I only really dated one guy and that was incredibly short lived, because it only took me a few days to realise I was never going to let myself fall in love with anyone until I had given you a chance."

"How many people end up as platonic soulmates, do you think?"

"I don't know, and I don't think it matters. Some people go out and marry their soulmate as soon as they meet, others wait a few years so they can do things the so called 'old fashioned' way. Some people never get further than the first meeting." Kurt shrugs and sips his coffee, knowing he lacked authority on the matter. He only really knew what they had been told in school.

"I want to make this work for us, not to anyone else's standards." Blaine says.

"Exactly. And I think it's a good thing we're soulmates, because we'll probably be spending an awful lot of time together from here on out."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Quinn quite like that. Considering so far you're the only one she's even planned to interview, and that she's asked my opinion, you're incredibly likely to get this job."

"This isn't just because of the soulmate thing, is it?" Blaine teases.

Kurt laughs gently before looking Blaine directly in the eyes. "Your work is amazing and I honestly think you're the best person for this job."

"That... really means a lot to me. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine says, giving Kurt a genuine smile. "So... how long have you known that you're... gay?"

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt replies, "I've never _known_ anything. I just sort of noticed."

"Then how did you know to date your one ex-boyfriend?" Blaine asks. He had never really even considered dating other men as an option, let alone as an orientation. He hadn't ever looked at a man and thought of them any differently, but Kurt was another story entirely.

"It just felt right. We were good friends, and it got some firsts out of the way."

"So what you're saying is- if it feels right- maybe one day we could be something?" Blaine says, maybe too hopefully. He was contradicting what he had said earlier, about how they would be friends. But was it a door he wanted to close entirely?

"Only if it feels right. There isn't any point forcing anything because that will just make us both miserable."

"Right," Blaine agrees. Kurt looks at his watch and then quickly drains the last of his coffee.

"I have to get back to the office otherwise Quinn will be in super bitch mode for the next decade," he explains, looking to Blaine apologetically, "but this was really nice."

Blaine finishes his own drink, and stands to follow Kurt from the cafe. They head outside and Blaine walks Kurt back down the road to the offices, since he needed to go in that direction anyway. At the door to the lobby, Kurt pulls Blaine into a less than comfortable hug, but at the same time it felt oddly fitting.

* * *

**Blaine A. **_If it isn't too soon, we're having celebratory soulmate drinks at our place tonight, if you're interested?_

**Kurt H. **_Sounds perfect._


	3. Celebratory

Kurt walks down the fifth floor hallway to his small office, a smile plastered to his face. Blaine was amazing. He was a little unsure, hesitant, and he didn't totally understand whatever it was that was going on with him; but he was wonderful. He was everything Kurt had hoped for and more.

He passes by Quinn's office and her PA looks up from her station. "Kurt!" Ava says, and he stops in his tracks to face her. "Miss Fabray wants you to go and talk to her." Ava offers him a reassuring smile, although he knew that the girl wasn't the most comfortable around Quinn. He wasn't scared of her- they were on first name terms, and that only come from the huge amount of time Kurt had spent working with her, building her trust to break down that barrier. Ava gestures behind her to the office door, and Kurt takes a deep breath before knocking. Quinn opens the door and wordlessly walks back to her desk. Kurt closes the door behind him and takes a seat opposite her.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

"Out. I only went to get coffee." Kurt says defensively.

"And since when couldn't you just bring it back here and continue working?"

"Since I was having coffee with my newly found soulmate, Quinn. And you know, I'm actually happy with how that went, and you aren't going to ruin it for me." Quinn's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you can afford to forgive me this once, don't you agree?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Okay. That is pretty big event, I'll admit. Just get back to work, please?"

Kurt nods and walks back to the door, but turns around before opening it. "Quinn?" he says, and she doesn't react, "I'm sorry about your husband."

Quinn waves a manicured hand in his direction, and Kurt takes his cue to leave. He had no reason to interfere any further. He sits back in his office and checks his phone, to find a text from Blaine, mister perfect himself, and begins to smile uncontrollably once more. There is a soft click as his door opens, and soon Ava is sitting by his side. "So," she says, "spill."

* * *

Blaine gets home and waits impatiently for Santana's arrival. He attempts to get some work done, dabbling around with his photo editing skills, but eventually settles for watching the _America's Next Top Model _marathon instead. When Santana finally gets home Blaine nearly forgets his anticipation for her appearance. She flops down on the couch next to him. "You met them." She states, without even a greeting.

"As did you."

"What are they like? How did you _really _meet?" She asks, biting her lip softly. Blaine can't remember ever seeing her that content.

"He is a designer at Mode D'Etoiles, where I had my interview today," Santana nods, "we met in an elevator and sat awkwardly together through the world's shortest interview. And then we went and had coffee. I invited him to drinks tonight, if that's okay?"

"Of course. So... he?" She says, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I don't know what that means and I'm in no rush to find out. Now tell me about yours."

"She came in to check out the studios. She's new in town and has been looking for somewhere to dance for a while, and you should see her Blaine, she was _so good_, and Deidre basically gave her a job on the spot. She wanted to take _classes, _and now she's going to be _teaching_. And she's coming for drinks too, for the record."

"So... she?" he says, mimicking her earlier reaction.

"Yup. And unlike you, I've been thinking for a while and I am definitely gay." Santana replies as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine shrugs. "Okay. So this place is going to be soulmate central tonight?"

"Everyone's dropped out. I think it will be us, our plus ones and Bas, and maybe some of the others will turn up. Oh god, Sebastian is going to fifth wheel." Santana rolls her eyes. "I need a drink now just thinking about it. I hope like fuck that he's bringing someone to make out with, just to keep him out of our hair for a while." Blaine always blamed Santana and Sebastian not getting along on them being too similar. They all hung out in a group and there was a mutual toleration between them, if for no other reason, then for Blaine's sake. They both managed to pull their horns in while they were around each other, and Blaine had his suspicions that there was an odd fondness between them.

After everyone had arrived- Sebastian and a bottle of tequila, Kurt and Brittany- an effort was made to introduce them all to one another. They all knew why they were there, why the celebratory drinks had been called a week earlier and the invite list had been a lot longer than just those assembled. All their other friends seemingly decided against turning up at somewhat last minute, even though they would no doubt have brought their own soulmates along. Santana and Blaine had been each other's fill in soulmates for the entirety of the two years they had been living together, using each other as plus ones. And now was where it all changed.

Santana makes use of her cocktail skills so everyone is sipping something fancy and beautifully coloured before they get too drunk to know the difference. She vows that any colours that stain her carpets will be paid for by both whoever spilt the drink and whomever the drink belonged to in the first place, hoping that some shared responsibility might kick in. They put a movie on the TV, although no one is really watching, and spend a lot of time talking instead.

"I'd like to toast Sebastian," Santana says, "for being the only uncertified queer in the room. When your countdown finally gets there and you find yourself on your knees in front of some hunky guy, I'll proudly be the first to have called it." Blaine raises his glass. If Sebastian's soulmate was a girl, well, that would put an interesting spin on things.

"Only two years, three months, and six days until I get close enough to bother with the rest." Sebastian says, and they all drink whatever is left in their glasses. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a gay bar to hit before I go home alone on a Friday night." He leaves the apartment before anyone can even think to protest. His absence is notable, but not unpleasant.

"We should play a game!" Santana announces, and makes them all sit on the floor around the coffee table. She refills everyone's glasses and joins them on the floor. "Rules are simple, we take turns making statements. If you've done it, you drink. Ready?" they nod in agreement. "Never have I ever woken up next to Sebastian Smythe." Santana says, starting the game, and turning to Blaine expectantly. Blaine drinks. Kurt raises his eyebrows at him, and Brittany appears contently puzzled.

"Low blow, Santana. He slept in my bed without permission and I didn't have the heart to kick him out. She knew that, too, this is her ploy to get me drunk." Blaine explains.

"I neither confirm nor deny these allegations. Your turn, B."

"Never have I ever stripped in a bar." Brittany and Santana both drink, and Blaine turns to Kurt, indicating his turn.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk in front of my parents." Blaine and Brittany drink, while Santana shrugs.

"I have _some _standards." She offers, by way of explanation.

Brittany considers her options a moment and says, "Never have I ever made out with a girl." Santana and Blaine drink, and then Santana is pulling Brittany through to her bedroom, mumbling something about how she could fix that, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Well that was a short lived game." Kurt muses.

"We don't have to stop, just because Santana needs something to keep her motors running," Blaine replies, "never have I ever kissed a guy." Kurt drinks.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping." Blaine drinks. They pass the game back and forth a little while longer, until their glasses are empty. They were only a few drinks in, not even close to drunk yet- and with any luck it would remain that way. They were only on second impressions, after all. "Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can drink anymore." Blaine laughs and soon Kurt joins.

"Me neither. I don't hold my alcohol very well." He stretches out, yawning softly.

"Also, I think I've exhausted the limits of my innocence. I don't think I would _do _any more drinking." Kurt admits. Blaine laughs again.

"Me too, honestly."

"Never have I ever had sex." Kurt states plainly, casting his gaze to the bottle and empty wine glasses. Blaine makes no move to refill.

"Neither." Blaine says, giving Kurt a half smile.

"You and your friends seem to be awfully into hook up culture." Kurt notes, thinking about Sebastian and Santana, one who had ditched to go to a bar and find someone for the night, the other had already brought hers back into her bedroom.

"Well the other two, sure. Santana never brought anyone back here, ever, probably because the hook ups were girls and she didn't want me to think of her any way other than how she let me. Bas is... different. He finds guys because he decided that his countdown was too long to retain a virgin label."

"But you?"

"It's never been my scene. According to them I cared far too much what my soulmate- you- would think about whatever had happened in the past. And they were right."

"Do you care that I had a boyfriend? That I wasn't saving everything for today?" Blaine shakes his head.

"It's not like I've saved everything either. I just had a lot of romance riding on this."

"But we're just friends, right?" Kurt checks.

"Right." But Blaine doubted they would ever manage to be only that.

"You know, for my soulmate, I know hardly anything about you," Kurt says, after a silence that lingered a little too long to be comfortable.

"You just learned all kinds of things about me," Blaine responds, "what more do you want to know?"

Kurt shrugs and breaks his eye contact with Blaine. "I don't know, more than about your drinking exploits and sex life." Kurt looks back at Blaine. "Where did you grow up? What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, ready to begin his story. "Born and raised in Westerville, Ohio. My parents are the kind of rich people who should never have had kids, but they loved us- us being my brother Cooper and I. There are nearly ten years between us, so we've always had an interesting relationship. Dad is a lawyer, and his hours got longer as we got older. Mom had her own fortune, and she always aspired to be a doctor like everyone else in her family, but she ended up a housewife pretty early on. She doesn't have any need to earn a living, so she's settled for a lot of volunteering... and now I'm completely boring you."

Kurt shakes his head. "Not at all."

"What about you, then?"

"I grew up in Lima, so we were... oddly close. I was an only child, though I think my parents always hoped for more. I'm not going to lie, I was a precious child, and who _wouldn't _want a smaller me running around? When I was eight, my mom died, and then it was just my dad and I, and it really couldn't have been easy for him. He remarried when I was seventeen, so then Carole and Finn became a part of my life and there isn't a moment I would hesitate to call them my family."

"My mom explained the age difference between me and Coop as my conception being 'more of a hope than a plan'. So I was a happy accident."

"It could be worse."

"I'm pretty sure my parents got drunk and forgot to use contraception." Kurt laughs. "Kurt, this is serious!" Blaine says, although he doesn't mean it in the slightest.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt says, taking a moment to compose himself, "I'm good. But can we maybe not talk about your parents fucking?"

"Gladly."

"What about your work? Can I see your pretty cameras?" Blaine stands and helps Kurt to his feet, and doesn't drop his hand as he leads him towards his bedroom. He turns on the light and the pair step inside. Kurt marvels at the room for a moment, realising just how personal a space bedrooms were, knowing how much he could learn from just being there. It was tidy, the bed was made. Everything was simple and well kept; the few wall decorations were tasteful. Kurt had no overwhelming urges to criticise Blaine's stylistic tastes. All were good signs. Blaine picks up a camera from his desk, where it had been sitting by his still open laptop.

"This is Katy," Blaine says, "she's horrible to explain your fondness for, but people find it hard to disagree with the quality of what she creates."

"Katy? Are you going where I think you're going with this?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at him.

"I named my camera after Katy Perry." Blaine admits.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised."

"Would you mind modelling for me for a moment? To show you how Katy works."

"Why not?" Blaine grins and positions Kurt in front of the bookcase. He moves to the bed and lies down on his stomach. He looks through the viewfinder and focuses the lens.

"The lighting in here really isn't that great," Blaine says, eye still to camera, "and it's never annoyed me until now, but I'm going to have to get some more lamps or something." Kurt laughs, and Blaine snaps a few pictures. "Why'd you laugh?"

"Because it's cute how passionate you are. I'm literally just standing here in your bedroom and yet you want it to turn out perfectly."

"It matters to me. If I can get a perfect shot here, then I can get a perfect shot in a studio with the lighting and makeup and backdrops, right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. But you have to take more pictures first, don't you?" Blaine looks on the digital display screen at the pictures he had just taken.

"You won't really be able to check all this stuff until you hook the camera up to a monitor of some sort, but I'm pretty content with this one." Kurt lies down next to Blaine and shuffles over so he can see the small screen.

"It's not the best picture of me in existence," Kurt says, "I wasn't even posing properly."

"That's what I like about it so much. You're smiling and happy, and you aren't trying too hard. You're beautiful like this, how you really are." Kurt opens his mouth to protest, but finds himself unable to form the words. Blaine turns the camera off and sits up, puts it on the nightstand and returns to his stomach next to Kurt. "You don't let a lot of people see you like that, do you?"

"I don't think I do." Kurt affirms.

"You have a reputation to uphold?"

"Something like that," Kurt smiles.

"You don't have to be scared to let your guard down a little around me," Blaine says, "because I will always try to find those moments that capture you as you really are, with or without the camera. So you may as well stop putting all that effort into keeping them from me, because I don't give up that easily." He looks down at his wrist, where the pattern of zeros was nearly completely gone from his skin. It feels odd to him for them to be absent, but then he meets Kurt's impossibly deep ocean eyes, and he remembers that the numbers have led him to so much more than just a person.


	4. Schemes

_A/N: hey! Firstly I just wanted to say that I know I'm super unreliable with my post days, because I keep meaning for it to be Fridays and then change my mind altogether or forget or something. I'm aiming to get you a chapter every weekend (sometime between Friday and Monday that is). If there isn't a chapter within that time then it's likely I've just not quite finished and that it will be up the next weekend or so. If you want more accurate updates I suggest tumblr (klainebowsandtimelords) or tracking either the HWHUOS or Hearts We Hid Up Our Sleeves tags. Sometimes I post other fun stuff there, but not so much at the moment. Okay, so I think that's everything important. :)_

* * *

Blaine wakes up the next morning to the sound of his regular alarm and takes a moment to reorient himself before tracking the noise to his jeans pocket. He rolls over and extracts the phone from his pocket and turns the ringer off. He was now wide awake and doubted he would be able to just roll over and get back to sleep. He glances around his room for a moment, unable to place what exactly is wrong with it; he is lying at the wrong end of the bed, on top of the covers. He stands up and looks at himself, fully clothed, with sleep ruffled hair, and sighs gently. He leaves the bedroom on a quest for coffee, and is immediately handed a cup by... Kurt.

"Good morning," Kurt greets, "do you have any clue when we fell asleep?"

"None whatsoever," Blaine responds, sipping his coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, but I completely raided your baking supplies to make pancakes." Blaine's face lights up.

"Pancakes?"

"Yup, you can get started whenever you like." Kurt flips another pancake onto an already large stack. Blaine grabs a plate and eagerly begins piling it with pancakes and toppings. Kurt turns off the element and gets himself a plate too, following Blaine to the table. "We can finish cooking those when Brittany and Santana get up, if they ever do." Blaine takes his first mouthful of pancake and his eyes widen.

"Oh my... Kurt. These. Glorious. Yes." Blaine says, and keeps eating. Kurt laughs.

"Thank you. I'm flattered, really. I'm just being a good houseguest."

"If you cook like this, you could move in tomorrow and no one would care, I swear. Tana and I only have a few meals each in our repertoires. Pay rent in food."

"Maybe it could just be a standing offer that I can stay here any time so long as I cook breakfast?" Kurt suggests.

"That works for me. Santana will be on board once she starts eating these, too. Promise." They chat all through breakfast, conversation flowing easily between them. Any pressure that had been on them to act a certain way was seemingly lifted, as they settled easily into being friends, ignoring the fact they had only met each other the day before. Their wrists were bare, only the softest marks indicating their countdowns had been there in the first place. They weren't noticeable unless you were really searching for them. Eventually Santana and Brittany join them at the table, agreeing with Blaine about the quality of Kurt's pancakes. "If things don't work out properly with the hobbit, I will marry you," Santana says, making Kurt blush, "though I would settle for marrying these pancakes."

* * *

Blaine begins work at Mode D'Etoiles on the Monday two weeks later. He checks in at reception as he had the day of his interview and is handed his ID card, which allows him access to various parts of the building, and is instructed to go to Quinn's office. He steps out of the elevator on the fifth floor and is greeted by her PA. "Good morning Mister Anderson, Ms Fabray would like to see you in her office now, if possible, to sign your contract and such." Ava explains.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Ava."

"Right. Thanks, Ava. And it's Blaine, okay? No need to worry about that Mister Anderson stuff." Ava nods in agreement, leads him to Quinn's office door and knocks for him. Quinn opens the door and smiles.

"Ah, Mister Anderson. Right on time. Thank you, Ava." Quinn says, stepping aside to let Blaine pass. Blaine steps into the office and Quinn walks back over to her desk, gesturing for Blaine to sit opposite her. He does so, and she slides him some documents and a pen. "So this is your contract, all standard things, nothing we haven't talked about already. Just sign here... here... and here." Blaine signs it all. He had been emailed a copy earlier and he was completely prepared to go along with everything in it. "Perhaps we should discuss your assignment?" Quinn suggests rhetorically before continuing, "Most of what you do will be under Mister Hummel's guidance, although I'll be approving anything final. You have a few weeks, however long it takes to turn out a well formed campaign, no time stress. At the end we'll be evaluating your work, and then we will write you either a reference letter for your next employer or a full contract. Questions?" Blaine shakes his head. "If anything comes up, you're welcome to ask Ava. She will show you to your space now, and you can get started. Kurt- Mister Hummel- has most of the details. I'll let you get to it." Quinn smiles, and Blaine stands to leave. "Oh, Mister Anderson? Is it suitable to operate on a first-name basis?"

"Sure," Blaine says, returning the smile, "Blaine."

"Alright. Now run along and get acquainted with your partner." Blaine laughs softly to himself as he leaves Quinn's office, wondering how much she knows about his situation regarding Kurt. He figures he probably shouldn't inform her of their prior acquaintance. Since the celebratory drinks on the fateful Friday two weeks earlier, Kurt and Blaine had been texting and had met up for coffee a couple of times. Neither one wanted to push their relationship too far, and although the soulmate title meant a lot to both of them, neither wanted to put too big a deal on that fact. They were friends and things were comfortable.

"She told me to ask you to show me to my space?" Blaine says to Ava. She immediately gets to her feet and walks Blaine down the hallway.

"So here is the meeting room... and most of these offices here are for the various designers who work under Quinn. Between us, she has the charisma but not the talent, which is a large reason the system operates like this. The floor is symmetrical, with another meeting room and set of offices to the left of the elevators. Now, this is a shared office space, so you won't be able to access the floors which don't concern our company, even with your ID card. Upstairs are more offices, with Julia- Quinn's associate- and her team, but they cover all the web design aspects, along with the business side of things. I think strictly speaking Quinn runs the 'creative department' and Julia runs the 'administrative department'. Above that we have the studio and dressing rooms, which is also where the Vault is. There are other places around, but you probably won't need to be heading there any time soon. The fourth floor is the recreation centre, with the kitchenette and lounge and also the gym. It's regularly patrolled so no one spends too much time there." They arrive at their destination, an office door with a gold nameplate, reading _Kurt Hummel, Designer. _Ava knocks twice before opening the door. Kurt looks up from his drawing board to the entrants.

"Hi," he says, "I'll be with you in two seconds." He finishes up the lines he was adding to the sketch and slides off his stool. "Okay. I'm done."

"Blaine, you know Kurt, right?" Ava asks, although she knows the answer already.

"I do."

"Great, I'll leave you in his care. If you need anything, let me know." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Quinn made us share an office," Kurt says apologetically, "some of the other designers share, but she didn't seem to think you would need a whole office to yourself."

"I don't need a lot of space, figuring I can use the studio when it comes to the physical photo taking."

"Which would be her point, I think. So the drawing board is mine, and the desk, and the sewing machine, and the mannequin. You get a desk."

"I don't know what I'd do with a mannequin anyway." Blaine reasons.

"We can rearrange all the furniture, if you like. I sort of wanted to, anyway."

"What do you propose?"

"I wanted to move your desk over so it was opposite mine, more like one big desk. I don't know; I don't want you to feel exiled to that corner of the room."

"Right, and that would open up a lot of space over here for you to use. You can move the sewing machine and mannequin over here, and keep the window spot for the drawing board, keep the natural light?" Blaine says, walking around the room and using his hands to gesture the movements.

"Yes! Okay, we can move this later. Do you want to talk concepts first or take a tour of the whole office?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the studio."

"Tour it is, then." They begin by walking down the stairs to the fourth floor, so Blaine can see the so called recreation centre. It was a glorified staff lounge and gym at one end; at the other was the material storage. The gym was glorified in itself, no more than a few exercise machines and an iPod dock. They take the elevator up to the sixth floor, where there are the offices for Julia's team. Kurt says hi to her PA; there isn't a lot to see there, so they walk to the stairwell and then up to the seventh floor from there. They go through to the studio first, and Blaine surveys the area thoroughly. It isn't set up for a shoot and that much is clear, but he is happy with it overall although he hopes to see it while fully functional. Kurt shows him the Vault- the Mode D'Etoiles library. Inside is rack upon rack of prototype design, the originals of every garment in the Mode D'Etoiles lines from over the years kept in a somewhat chronological order. They were only a small company, but they had plenty of partnerships with bigger labels. As much as Blaine claimed to have no knowledge for fashion, he had a general basis of understanding and had respect for the room and its significance to someone like Kurt.

They return to their newly shared office and move the furniture around. Next, the pair sits opposite each other in the small living area of sorts- two couches and a coffee table- in their office. Kurt talks Blaine through his designs, explaining his concepts as best as he can. Blaine listens intently, and then they brainstorm concepts for the campaign.

"Contrast," Blaine states, "summer colours on winter backgrounds. Blonde, fair models in dark clothes with dark makeup. Everything very striking, drawing focus. Taking risks. Use daring choices for the models and select girls who wouldn't fit the norm, yet still compliment everything you've done."

"And then we pair two models that are completely different in one shot, to show that the clothes can be suited to all kinds of people?" Kurt suggests.

"Exactly. We can play around with all kinds of things- we'll set up shots in all kinds of backgrounds- at parties, beaches, professional settings. We can shoot for a variety of ideas before we select what we want, Kurt."

"Okay."

"And these aren't even decisions we need to make now. We have a few hurdles to jump before we get close to seeking Quinn's approval."

"Where do we start?"

"You check with Quinn about which items she wants you to market for- if she says everything, we do everything. She hadn't approved it all yet, had she? So we need to do that first. Then we have to cast models. You form the ensembles and dress them, choose the accessories and all of that. We take test shots and make sure everything is set up. Then we shoot, either in the studio or on location. We choose which photos we like best. I edit. And finally, we present."

"So we're finished here?" Kurt asks.

"I think so."

"Do you want to go get lunch?"

"I'd love to." The pair leaves their office and stop by Ava's station on the way out, letting her know that they would be back in an hour if Quinn asked, and that, if she was available that afternoon, Kurt needed to book an appointment with her. She smiles a little too much as they leave together, although she pretends not to watch them standing close to one another as they wait for the elevator, or notice the small smile they share.

Blaine arrives home that evening to find Sebastian sitting on the couch, watching something mindless on TV. "Why are you in my apartment?" Blaine asks as he takes off his coat, though he sits down next to him.

"I was waiting for you to get back from your first day, because that's something that caring friends do, Killer," Sebastian explains, "so how was your day? How's the boyfriend?"

"Good. We talked concepts today and asked Quinn to advertise for our model casting. And Kurt and I went out for lunch. But he isn't my boyfriend, okay? We're just friends."

Sebastian snorts. "You keep telling yourself that. Do you know when Santana will be getting home? I would tolerate listening to her harp on about the sickening details of her dickless sex life about now."

"No clue," Blaine says, rolling his eyes, "And as much as I'm sure she loves sharing, you could be a little nicer about her new found sexuality. It's not like you prefer stories with hetero sex, Bas."

"This is true, but I wouldn't want to venture further than guy on guy. Do our sexual exploits make you uncomfortable, Blaine?" Sebastian teases, "Or are you putting out now?"

"Kurt and I are just friends!"

"Then why are you so delightfully scarlet? All the guys I sleep with aren't boyfriends."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I thought there was nothing for us to talk about." Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Blaine, delighted by how worked up he is getting.

"There isn't!"

"So you retain your virginity?"

"Oh my _god, _Bas. Yes, if you really must know." Blaine says, rolling his eyes. It was the sort of teasing he was used to, and yet it got to him just as well as if he wasn't.

"You can sleep with someone and still be just friends, you know. The offer remains standing, any time you want to take it up."

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Your boy toy doesn't care that you're a virgin then? Because I can fix that, is all I'm saying." Sebastian shrugs.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that. And he doesn't."

"But 'soulmate' just doesn't have the same ring to it." Sebastian sighs. The door clicks softly.

"Doesn't have the same ring as what?" Santana says, hanging her coat up by the door.

"Boy toy," Sebastian reiterates.

"Mm. He has a point there, B." She joins them, sitting immediately between them on the couch. "Good day at work? How's the studio?"

"Yeah," Blaine affirms, "it's small, but it's functional and workable. I'll take some test shots tomorrow."

"Do you have an office home? Somewhere to lock Katy up for the night?" Blaine nods. Sebastian laughs quietly to himself, the way he always does at any mention of Katy. He would never be over Blaine naming choice of his camera, of all things.

"I'm sharing my office, actually."

"You mean to tell me that you and the boy toy moved into an office together?" Santana quips, "damn, boy, you move _fast_."

"It's not like it was my choice, Quinn just stuck another desk in his office. We're just friends."

"Sure, sure; next you'll get a cat together or something, be more committed yet."

"Santana, you can't give him ideas! He'll never relinquish his virginity if he can get _cats_ with the boy." Sebastian says.

"It's a wonder you aren't each other's soulmates, really." Blaine muses as he stands up from the couch, "Let me guess, you're going clubbing even though it's _Monday_," he says, pointing to Sebastian, "and you," he points to Santana, "are going to Brittany's. You only planned to be here long enough to pick up your pre-prepared overnight bag, but then you got distracted and were just being polite."

"It's never too early in the week to secure hook ups." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"Brittany won't get home until eight," Santana mumbles.

"_I_, on the other hand, am going to finish watching _America's Next Top Model_."

"What are you going to do with your life when you finish ANTM, Blaine?" Santana asks.

"I don't know, start on _Project Runway_? Go back a season?"

"Get a social life?" Sebastian suggests.

"I have a social life! What do you call this?"

"This is me hanging out with my buddy Santana and her weirdo roommate intruding. Right, Tana?"

"Yeah, Bas and I are super besties. What time is it?" She says.

"Like, half past seven?" Blaine estimates.

"Oh, I should really be on my way." Santana gets up and collects a bag from her bedroom, as Blaine had predicted. "Want to walk with me, Bas? I'm going that way."

Sebastian gets up off the couch and stretches. "Okay. Bit early for the clubs, but I can find some other way to waste time."

"Who knows, you might pick up a guy at a bar instead of a dance club." Blaine says.

"Don't wait up for me," Santana tells Blaine, "I'll be staying."

"Tana, can I use your room for hook ups tonight?" Sebastian asks.

"Ew, no. I don't want to have to disinfect every surface in there because of you."

"Then don't wait up for me, either. See you later, Killer." Sebastian throws a wink over his shoulder as he walks to the door, Santana in tow. Blaine settles himself back into the couch and queues his episodes, ready to be mindlessly entertained for a few hours. There was some fashion and photography between the drama, and surely it could count as being educational.

* * *

**Blaine A. **_ANTM counts as working, right?_

**Kurt H. **_Totally._

**Blaine A. **_Okay. That's really all that matters._

**Kurt H. **_Yep. I'm yet to watch it instead of working during office hours, though._

**Blaine A. **_Maybe I'll have to sway you from your squeaky clean record?_

**Kurt H. **_I have a line at stake here._

**Blaine A. **_I'll make a bad boy of you yet, Hummel._

**Kurt H. **_Of all crimes, watching ANTM?_

**Blaine A. **_Shh, you'll ruin the moment._

**Kurt H. **_Maybe we could sneak off and watch it together tomorrow?_

**Blaine A. **_Sure ;)_

**Kurt H. **_It's a date._

* * *

"I believe we have a date with Tyra Banks?" Kurt says as he and Blaine walk back in from their lunch break together, "But not a date-date." He confirms. Blaine persuades himself that he isn't disappointed.

"That we do," Blaine replies, hanging his bag on the back of his desk chair, "So do you just want to get started now, or...?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Kurt unplugs his laptop and carries it to the door. "Are you coming?" Blaine hurries to his side and they leave the room together. They walk up the stairs to avoid passing by Ava's station to the seventh floor, where Kurt unlocks the Vault and they slip inside. He leads Blaine to the far corner and sits on the floor, setting up his laptop on his lap. Blaine joins him on the ground, and they sit close together, hip to hip, and balance the laptop on a thigh each. Kurt passes Blaine an earphone, and they watch an episode together. And then another. And then they start the next.

A key clicks in the lock. They freeze. Kurt pulls the earphone from his ear and shifts the laptop off his leg, leaving it with Blaine. He stands up slowly, as to not attract too much attention, and begins to look through the rack that he is closest to. Blaine looks at him with panic filled eyes, pauses the video and stashes the laptop underneath a rack. He get's slowly to his feet too, joining Kurt. "See what I mean, Blaine?" Kurt says, "My design is too similar to this one." Blaine has never seen the dress before in his life, and it isn't anything like any of Kurt's designs that he had been shown.

"Yeah, okay, I can see that now that you mention it, I guess." Blaine plays along, not even daring to look over his shoulder at whoever had entered.

"Sorry this took so long to find. You probably had something important to be doing." Kurt grins at him, and Blaine grins back, loving the mischievous twinkle that had appeared in Kurt's eyes.

"Not really, but we could get back to our of-"

"Kurt!" he turns and sees Ava, stopped at the end of the aisle. "Wondered where you had gone. Quinn wants to talk to you- both of you- I think it's about model casting... do I need to escort you back down?" she glances between the two, checking for some sign that they hadn't been innocent in the room, but finds no reason to accuse them of having made out. Both shake their heads. "Good. I'll see you downstairs in a minute." She leaves again, and Blaine retrieves the laptop.

"Well that went fairly well," Kurt reasons, as they begin to walk out together, "Ava had her suspicious face on, though."

"What would she be suspicious of?" Blaine asks.

"Knowing Ava? That this was more than date-date." Blaine laughs.

"But that would be silly, right?" he says, although he believes it less and less every time he says it.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, "we're friends."


	5. Feelings

The next few weeks are significantly busier for Blaine. He and Kurt cast the models they want to use for the shoot- four girls, each with very different looks, contrast being key. They spend a few days shooting on location, and then they are back at the offices. Blaine spends most of his time narrowing down his picture options until he has what he is confident will be the main five images for the campaign. Once that is done, he has to airbrush everything, until finally the pictures are perfect- and then he is able to begin to play around transforming a photograph into an advert.

"Kurt," he says, "Come here for a moment?" Kurt walks over and stands behind Blaine, looking over his shoulder. "This is the first one. How do you feel about it?" It was a photo of Bridget, a blonde model with alabaster skin. They had emphasised the hue of her skin, though she wore dark eye makeup and striking red lipstick. Her outfit was dark, and she stood against a white background- simulated snow. Blaine had been working to turn it into a proper advert, with the label and website, but he would hand that over to Julia's team soon enough. They would format it for whatever they had decided would be done with the campaign.

"It's perfect," Kurt says simply, "so long as Julia gives it the all clear. Can I see what you have done with the others?" Blaine opens the various other parts of the project- the three other models, each on very different backgrounds, all playing around with the same contrasts, and the group shot.

They go back to their work, and spend very little time talking- and it stays that way for most of the time they're in the office together. The silence is comfortable, but Blaine misses how it was when they had first started working together and he got to hear anything and everything about Kurt. He delighted in sneaking looks at him while he drew at his board or began sewing something. His whole persona when he was concentrating seemed different to Blaine, and he knew that he was one of the few people that Kurt ever let his guard down around long enough for him to catch that glimpse.

Kurt looks over to him sometimes and smiles, his eyes glinting ever so slightly. Blaine never fails to smile back, because seeing Kurt happy makes him genuinely happy too.

It certainly helps that Kurt is nice to look at. Blaine catches himself thinking about how his clearly toned muscles would look without the restrictions of his clothing a few times more than is comfortable. But everything about him was entrancing, from his stunning blue eyes, to his beautifully pale skin, to the way he speaks, moves and talks. Blaine knows that he wants to know everything that makes him tick, wants to learn and catalogue every last detail, know him better then he knows himself.

And- _oh_.

Kurt doesn't look quite the same anymore.

A month was too short a time to know someone to fall in love, right?

* * *

Blaine stumbles out of bed early on a Sunday afternoon and finds that Kurt is in their living room, talking to Santana. They both greet him and he heads straight for the kitchen to get coffee, as per usual. "Can he hear us?" Kurt asks, glancing over his shoulder to the kitchen. Blaine can see and hear him clearly from his spot, but Santana shrugs. He knows that she knows the layout of the apartment well enough that she would be aware of how much he could hear- everything.

"He won't be fully human for another half an hour yet. How are things with you two, anyway?" she asks.

"Comfortable. It's really nice, actually, because we're just friends so there isn't any pressure. It's been a long time since I've had a real friend like that. Besides, if we weren't friends sharing an office would be horrible." Blaine winces internally. Kurt just used the word _friends _three times. Could it really be that while he was piecing everything together and effectively leaving Kurt in that box of friendship- labelled soulmates, but nothing like that in practice- that he had waited too long? That Kurt had moved past his romanticising of their being soulmates, and decided that Blaine would never be more than a friend?

"That's cute," Santana says, "things are mostly physical between me and Brittany, but we have great chemistry and we act on it." Kurt nods.

"I think a midpoint would be nice," he says with a slight sigh, "more physical. Do you want more of the talking and stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's not like we never talk." Blaine makes a deliberately large amount of noise in the kitchen finding a coffee mug and pouring himself his drink to signal his finishing up to them before he takes it into the living room and sits next to Kurt. Their conversation promptly changes, and they talk about work instead- Blaine and Kurt fill Santana in on the details of their project, which was coming to an end, and she tells them about the dance studio, how her classes were going. It's a safe topic, but that was what they needed.

* * *

Julia and the administrative team meet with Blaine to discuss the adverts. The marketing team isn't particularly large, and they don't much have the artistic eye, which was why they had needed to employ Blaine in the first place. They had taken the images and formatted them for the various ways they would be used around the internet. They had already settled with some magazines for print ads, but as a web store their best clients came from the web and they knew where their focus needed to be. Julia seems pleased with his work, and tells him that she will discuss with Quinn about a permanent position. He thanks her and leaves the meeting room.

"Do you think you would take a permanent job if they offered it to you?" Kurt asks, back in the office.

"Probably," Blaine says, "and it's _when_, not _if_. Both of the executives like me. I think I'm here to stay."

"You'll probably get your own office then, you know? I'll kind of miss this." Kurt admits. Blaine smiles, knowing what he means. He missed sharing the space with Kurt when he went to a meeting or to run errands that didn't concern Blaine- being somewhere totally different would be weird.

"I don't think they can make me move out, if you really don't want me to. We can just have a holiday office."

"Spend every other weekend in your office?"

"I don't plan on being here during weekends, Kurt, but something like that." Kurt laughs.

"How very domestic."

"Will you make me pancakes every time you stay?" Blaine teases.

"Blaine, we're already sharing an office, I think we're past the point of being good guests."

"But when you stay at my actual home, yes?"

"Yes. _Then_ I will make you pancakes." Kurt says. He pauses for a moment before adding, "Could I make you pancakes tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Blaine has no problems with Kurt staying over, even on such short notice. They had spent the last couple of Fridays hanging out with each other anyway, and it was no big deal for him to just stay the night. Besides, he loves spending time with Kurt.

"Because my step-brother is in town this week and I don't want to be around while he gets physical with my roommate." Kurt explains, giving a hopeful half smile to Blaine.

"We can finish watching _Top Model_ tonight. Santana will be at Brittany's; I'm at least three hundred percent sure."

"Okay. You make dinner, I make breakfast?"

"Deal." They shake on it and turn back to their work, each smiling at the thought. They would have the apartment to themselves, and that meant no interruptions. Blaine thinks that maybe he just found the time to tell Kurt that he was ready to be more than just friends were- if Kurt felt the same way.

* * *

After work they go their separate ways, so Kurt can collect some things for the night. Blaine gets straight to working on dinner, spaghetti and homemade pasta sauce. He has jars of it in his cupboard, one of the many things his mom fills her time doing. By the time Kurt arrives he has just served their meal on the coffee table in the living room, with two wine glasses and an unopened bottle waiting for them. They sit on the floor, _Top Model _playing on the TV and them only paying a fraction of their attention to it.

"So your step-brother and your roommate?" Blaine asks, feeling like there's a story to go along with it.

"Yeah. They've been on again, off again for years now. They have a couple of months where it's as if they're married and then they won't talk to each other and then, oh hey, someone cheated on someone, and then they go back to square one. If Finn moved to New York it would be a lot easier to deal with, since they _both _come crying to me about it, but no, Rachel's dream is Broadway, and Finn's is to rot in Ohio." Kurt says. He shrugs and shovels another mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"How long have they been together?"

"They met in sophomore year of high school, so nearly ten years ago, and they started dating a month or two after that. They were in different social circles which eventually collided, though Finn still felt as though he had a lot of reputation to uphold. They nearly got married once, but that's a story in itself. Since then they've realised that they're crappy at long distance and now focus on frequent hook ups instead. Thus why I'm here and not at home. I love them both, but not enough to overhear them fucking." Blaine laughs.

"And that's why I'm quietly pleased that Santana took her pre-Brittany hook ups elsewhere."

"How long have you two known each other?" Kurt asks.

"Since I moved into her last apartment about two years ago, after I finished college. We moved here a few months ago because it's that much nicer than our last place. We're both making a bit more money now than we were then, so we can afford it."

"When did you two get so close? It doesn't seem like you have that much in common."

"You mean how do we live with one another when I'm an innocent puppy and she's a bitchy sex goddess?" Blaine quips. Kurt shrugs, smiling at the comparison.

"Sure."

"We embrace the differences. It made splitting chores a lot easier when we both preferred different jobs. We bring different opinions to most things and that means we make a really good team. We tease each other, but I love her. She's one of my best friends."

"How many best friends would you say you had?" Kurt asks.

"Three. Santana, Sebastian, and you." Kurt blushes.

"I'm one of your best friends?"

"Easily. We aren't soulmates for nothing, right?" Blaine reminds him. And boy, does he want to be soulmates with Kurt, to have that stereotyped soulmate romance. He knows that he is so ready to have something more with his new best friend.

"Right," Kurt agrees, shrugging it off, "What about you and Sebastian? How does that relationship work?"

"He offers me sex and I turn it down, and that's the general basis to our friendship. I'm nice to him when not a lot of other people are and it's really valuable for him, and he just needs a real friend sometimes."

"And then there's me."

"Yes. There's you."

"And how do you think our relationship is?"

"We're soulmates, forced together by job opportunities, and we're friends."

"Right," Kurt agrees, "I like things the way they are. I'm not sure I could handle much more than this at the moment."

Kurt hugs Blaine before they go their separate ways to bed that night, Kurt staying in Santana's room as she had offered earlier. Things between them are awkward, to say the least, having almost admitted to having a mutual crush but both being too fearful to act on anything, to even articulate anything they felt aloud. At least, they each could see the other fitting easily in their future. Blaine tosses and turns in his bed, fighting with himself about whether or not he had handled the situation well. Their roles had reversed sometime since their first meeting, with Blaine trying not to pressure Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for, when originally it had been Kurt who had said they could just be friends. He didn't want to mess this up, and when Kurt was so set on just being friends and affirming it almost every opportunity he had... well, he didn't think a declaration of love was in line.


	6. Domestic

Blaine bustles into the lobby of the office building with a box in his arms. He leads Henry to the elevators and presses the button, standing aside to let whoever would invariably be on their way down out. Henry, a quiet boy of seventeen, had been a sort of apprentice to Blaine for a year or so. He was the son of a previous employer who had taken to idolising Blaine in a way, and he had since become one of Blaine's closest friends. He acted as a mentor for Henry, which he knew was invaluable for him.

Once the pair is in the elevator, Blaine turns to Henry and says, "Thanks for this, by the way. I don't have that much stuff, I know, but it's all useful and you saved me an extra trip."

"Is it cool working here?" Henry asks, marvelling at even something as simple as the inside of the elevator.

"Yeah, it is. I've mostly been taking pictures for the site for when they release the new lines, but I'm still doing what I love to do." _With the person I love, _he stopped himself from saying. He tried not to bite his tongue too hard.

They arrive on the fifth floor and Blaine walks towards his new office, which was to the left of the elevators, in the opposite direction to Kurt's, with Henry in tow. Ava greets Blaine on his way in, and he stops by her station to ask about a semi-permanent visitors' pass for Henry. She writes it down on a post-it note and sticks it to a pile of folders in Quinn's in tray.

Blaine's office is depressingly empty, hardly more than a desk and a chair. Most of the offices on this side of the building were unoccupied, meaning that everything just felt lonely. He had a nameplate on the door and the room was officially his, though he spent very little time there. The second desk remained in Kurt's office, and that was where he spent the majority of his time that wasn't passed in the studio. After dumping the two boxes, filled with everything that was vaguely work related, they head back down the hallway past Ava's station again.

Kurt steps out of Quinn's office as they pass, and Blaine pauses, Henry quickly following suit. Kurt walks over to them and links arms with Blaine as they walk the short distance down the hallway to the office. "So this is Henry?" Kurt asks, and both Blaine and Henry nod, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. We've been shooting today, which should keep you busy." Kurt leads them into the office, which feels so much more like home to Blaine than the office that was officially his own. Henry pulls Blaine back into the hall for a moment, saying, "That's Kurt?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, "he's pretty great."

"I don't see your problem."

"There isn't really a problem, he just wants to be friends for now and I respect that." Blaine walks into the office and smiles over at Kurt. "I'm going to take Henry up to the studio so we can pack down for the weekend. Are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss spending a Friday with you and your charming friends, being harassed about our relationship."

"You know you love it." Blaine teases.

Kurt sighs. "The attention is kind of nice." Blaine takes Henry up to the studio and lets him look around for a while, as he begins to pack away what can't be left up for the night for whatever reasons. Henry asks questions which Blaine happily answers, each sliding back into their usual roles as their mentor-mentored relationship. That is, until Henry flips the roles.

"Is there a reason you can't just ask Kurt out?" Henry says, changing topics suddenly.

"What?" Blaine replies, showing that he was clearly surprised at the question.

"Just tell him that you like him, gosh. It isn't that difficult."

"But every time I think I might just have an opportunity, he calls me his friend again. Any chance he gets he affirms our friendship. I'm basically friendzoned, and I'm pretty sure that isn't meant to happen with your soulmate."

"Just give it time," Henry advises, "you've been soulmates this far, so why not keep being that way? Sooner or later the perfect chance will arise, I'm sure. It could be sooner than you think." Blaine agrees hesitantly, and then they head back to the office to grab their things before they leave. As much as it could feel odd taking advice like that from his seventeen year old friend, he trusts Henry's judgement.

They arrive back at the office to see Fabien, one of the other designers, leaving the office. Blaine can't help but feel jealous that anyone else had been in the office without him being there- he was cute enough, and Blaine couldn't stand to even imagine what he could have been up to with Kurt. He put on a smile and forced it to the back of his mind. It wouldn't be anything, would it?

* * *

Kurt links arms with Blaine again as they walk along the street back to Blaine's apartment. He lives close enough that it is within walking distance and it just feels silly to travel any other way. Henry walks with them as far as he can before splitting off, though he is quietly pleased that he isn't intruding any longer. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine would act on whatever it is that he feels.

"Hey, it's our baby Blainers and his boy toy!" Santana calls, as they walk into the apartment together. Both Kurt and Blaine blush violently as they strip their coats. Sebastian, Santana and Brittany are all there already. Sebastian is nursing a glass of scotch, while Santana sits on top of Brittany with an arm draped around her neck and proceeds to kiss her again after greeting Blaine and Kurt.

The pair walks into the room properly and Blaine offers Kurt a drink, and he accepts. Kurt sits next to Sebastian, although there had always been some kind of unspoken dislike between them. He was making an effort, to say the least. "Hey, Bas," Kurt greets, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Sebastian says coldly.

"When are you heading off?"

"Once you and Blaine get painfully domestic and the dykes are more interested in each other than us," Sebastian says with a smirk, "so I'd give it until I've finished my drink."

"You don't have to run off just because I'm here," Kurt says, rolling his eyes, "I'll miss your witty banter."

"You could always come to the club with me. See if you can persuade Blaine to leave the apartment."

Blaine walks over and hands Kurt his drink before sitting down next to Kurt on the large couch. "Kurt and I were going to watch the ANTM finale," he explains turning to Kurt, "unless you want to..?" he shakes his head.

"I kind of like it when it's just us two." Kurt and Blaine share a smile. Sebastian mimes vomiting at them.

"Well thank you for causing me to throw up in my mouth," Sebastian says and downs the rest of his drink, "but there was the painful domesticity. If either of you say that you're just friends I may have to go kick a puppy." Santana breaks herself away from her girlfriend for long enough to offer him a smile, about the closest thing she can manage to support for him. Sebastian doesn't leave although he had just suggested that he planned to, but spends an awful lot of time muttering under his breath as he pours himself another scotch.

It doesn't take long for drinks to quickly deteriorate as it had so similarly nearly every Friday; Sebastian hangs around for an hour at the most before he leaves, ready to hit one of the clubs he frequented and find someone to take home for the night. Santana had taken to staying at Brittany's as often as she could, which meant there was a lot of empty space in the apartment which she didn't mind Kurt filling. She particularly didn't mind when it ended up with her receiving some leftover insanely delicious dessert that Kurt had made the night earlier.

With all their other friends gone from the apartment so early, Kurt produces a beautiful handwritten recipe book and sets it up in the kitchen. Blaine hovers and finds Kurt whatever it is that he needs, while Kurt gets baking. With a tray of late night cookies in the oven, they turn to the living room and sit down together. "Where did you learn to bake like this?" Blaine asks.

"The recipe book was my mother's, before she died. I used to help her out when I could, and then someone had to uphold the recipes and it was clear right away that it wouldn't be my dad. So it became my niche. It started with just Thanksgiving and such, when I would make the traditional pies that my dad needed so much while he vaguely supervised, but soon enough I had baked my way through the whole book. I don't really even need it anymore, but I need to keep it. Using it makes me feel like she's still around, like she is the one to give me the instructions again." Kurt smiles fondly at the memory and Blaine smiles fondly at Kurt's smile.

"She sounds like she was a pretty special woman."

"She was. I really miss her sometimes, but I have such an amazing family as it is. I don't feel like I'm missing out on life by not having her around. I miss her, but I'm not _missing_ her, you know?" Blaine nods.

"I think so."

They sit in silence for a moment before Kurt says, "would you mind if we changed topics now? I don't much want to talk about my deceased mother right now."

"Not at all. What would you like to talk about?"

"Office gossip?" Kurt suggests, "Ava totally has eyes for Bryce, though he is so caught up in all that programming junk that he hasn't worked out that he's cute. And since they work in the two different teams, they don't talk to each other as often as they could."

Blaine nods. "I'd give it another two months before they have at least hooked up," he agrees, "What about Quinn? Do you think that she's set on anyone? She's kind of married to her job, isn't she?"

"It seems that way, definitely, but she hasn't always been like that."

"Oh?"

"She was married- to her soulmate- and he died a couple of months ago. She took a month off as bereavement leave, but then she came back. She had only been back for a few weeks when you were interviewed. She was keen to throw herself into another project."

"Oh," Blaine repeats, though his tone is significantly heavier, "is that why she always glares at the two of us?"

Kurt nods. "I think so. She's kind of sensitive to most soulmate related things."

"So you told her then?" Kurt nods again.

"Back on that first day when we met and had coffee; she got kind of annoyed at me and I just... snapped. I'm not sure if she ever put two and two together that you were the soulmate I told her about, but she certainly seems to have now."

"What about the other designers? I don't really know them very well, and I won't until I start shooting for their lines." Blaine asks.

"They're nice enough, but none of them are really my friends. I like Portia, and Cleo is nice when she isn't annoying," Blaine nods along, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you think about Fabien?" Blaine tries not to relive the feeling that he had when he saw Fabien leaving their office earlier that day.

"I don't really know him," Blaine says, "he dresses well."

"No kidding. He designs clothes for a living; I would probably strangle someone if people who worked for Mode D'Etoiles _didn't_ dress well."

"Why do you ask?" Blaine says, fearful that he already knows the answer.

"Because he kind of asked me out today," Kurt says, "and I'm kind of thinking that I'm going to say yes. But I wanted to ask you first."

"I don't think you should do it. I don't really like him." Blaine says plainly.

"You literally just said that you don't know him."

"And? I just don't like him much. He was kind of rude at the meetings."

"So I can't go out with him because he was rude at a meeting?" Kurt clarifies.

"Technically you _can_, I don't think that you _should_."

"What gives you the right to dictate who I can and can't date?" Kurt says, his voice beginning to elevate in volume.

"You're my soulmate, not Fabien's! Why can't I be your first choice?" Blaine replies, and oh, now he was being jealous. He had figured that he wouldn't be able to keep the feelings at bay forever, but he had hoped that he could last a little bit longer at least, just until Kurt was ready and jealousy wasn't a problem anymore because Kurt would be _his_.

"I can't wait around forever, Blaine! Because you just aren't sure whether or not you're gay or straight or whether maybe you even like me like that. I can't be your back up plan!" Kurt stands, and Blaine stands to join him.

"Is that what I am to you? A back up plan?" Blaine says, although that wasn't what Kurt had said at all.

"God no, Blaine. I've spent weeks being your friend, hoping that you would come around, and yet here we are, _platonic soulmates_. Who even does that?"

"You keep saying that you can't handle a boyfriend right now! What makes Fabien so different?"

"I don't like Fabien, Blaine, god damn it! He just offered and it's becoming harder and harder to say no, because we aren't a couple, we aren't anything, we don't _mean _anything!" Kurt snaps. He paces away from where Blaine is standing.

"You mean everything to me, Kurt! Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Maybe if you stopped screaming at me for feeling desirable and wanted for a change we could have a proper conversation about this!"

"Don't put this all on me, Kurt, I'm not the one who asked my soulmate for their opinion on another guy! Why ask me if you don't want an answer?"

"Fuck you, Blaine; I can do whatever I want! I don't need your fucking approval!"

"What do you want me to say?" Blaine asks, "Why do you say that you don't think you can handle a boyfriend, and yet you turn around and think about the first guy who asks you out?"

"I just said that to make me feel better! I didn't mean it, I never meant it! I just thought that it would help, when I was so caught up in _you _and how ridiculously _perfect _you are! So just leave me alone!" Kurt bites his lip and turns away from Blaine ever so slightly.

"I love you!" Blaine yells. Kurt visibly softens, but Blaine misses it as he breaks eye contact, looking at his shoes which are now very, very interesting. Kurt crosses the room and cups Blaine's jaw in his hand, lifting Blaine's chin and forcing him to look at him. He searches Blaine's eyes for a moment, which were unfairly tearful, like Kurt's own. Silently, without any warning, Kurt presses their lips together, softly and delicately. It's _Blaine, _and it has to be perfect.

It takes Blaine a moment to react to what is happening before he melts into Kurt, bringing his hands to his waist. Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's neck, and slowly their kiss deepens.

And then the timer on the oven beeps, forcing them to break apart. Kurt pushes Blaine's hands from his waist lightly and walks to the kitchen wordlessly to retrieve the cookies from the oven, putting them onto an airing rack. Blaine sits back down on the couch to process everything that had just happened. Kurt places a few cookies onto a plate and carries it back through to the living room, holding it to Blaine as a silent peace offering. Blaine half smiles and accepts the plate, though he places it down on the coffee table without taking a cookie. Kurt sits next to him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, "can we forget about that argument?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah, but maybe not all of it. Could we talk about it like adults?"

"Okay. But we're going to need milk first." Blaine goes to the kitchen and returns with two glasses of milk and sits cross-legged on the floor, and Kurt joins him.

"This is clearly a very adult way to talk about things." Blaine says.

"Over milk and cookies? Of course. It's after ten, Blaine, far past my bedtime. That's the most grown up it gets." Kurt jokes. They begin to talk things out properly, starting at the beginning. Blaine explains his jealousy for Fabien, that he was trying to give Kurt space until he stopped calling them friends, that he had been waiting for the last few weeks for a chance to just tell him that he was ready. Kurt explains that he had been waiting similarly until Blaine would pick up on his flirts, which Blaine doesn't even notice as Kurt tells him.

"Kurt? I would like to dictate who you can date," Blaine says half-jokingly, "and I'd like for it to be me."

"I'd like that too," Kurt agrees, "soon."

"Can we go on a proper date? I have some things in mind."

"Of course. Can I introduce you as my boyfriend from now, though?"

"If you like. Can I go and eat another cookie?" Kurt laughs and gives him permission to take another so long as he puts them into an airtight container for him while he is up.

They talk for quite a while longer, as though nothing further has changed in their relationship, until Kurt announces that it's time for bed. They walk towards the two bedrooms together, and Blaine spins Kurt around and kisses him.

"Good night, boyfriend," he whispers, before letting Kurt retreat to Santana's room, each hiding a smile as best they can.

* * *

_A/N: (End note instead of fore note, woah) I owe much of Henry to my foxy friend, Fraser. So thank you, Fraserbeam, for letting me use him, and sorry for anything that changes him more than you like/we discussed in the future._

_I would also like to offer a brief thanks to my Biology teacher, for if he had not been absent I would not have written their argument weeks ago._

_To everyone else who has kept me on an approximate posting schedule so far, thank you, you're all great too :) _


	7. Roommates

_A/N: Just a warning for me ballsing up some canon in this chapter. Nothing hugely significant, it's a sort of blink-and-you-miss-it mention of prior events (and glee clubs). It's only there to make everything that's already been established fall neatly into place- all those New Directions members? Not necessarily New Directions. Quinn wasn't in the picture for Kurt being at high school, for example. You'll see._

_Also, if you're Rachel-sensitive, I kind of exaggerated her annoyingness in this chapter. Sorry._

* * *

Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night and looks around his room groggily. He fumbles for the lamp on his nightstand and turns it on, and scans the room until his eyes fall on the doorway. He rubs his eyes and sits up as best as he can manage. Kurt is standing there. "Kurt?" Blaine asks, "Is everything okay?" The memories of their first kisses flood back to him, everything ending in that glorious event that meant he was now a boyfriend- _Kurt's boyfriend._

"Shit," Kurt says, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't sleep and needed to remind myself that you were real." He offers Blaine a smile, but Blaine is too full of sleep still to reciprocate fully.

"Oh, can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?" Blaine asks, as good a host as ever, even when he had just been woken. Kurt shakes his head.

"I don't think so. I haven't really slept well at all since... well, not since high school, I think." He admits, "But thank you."

Blaine pulls down the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed. "Come here," he invites, "it's better than lurking in the doorway." Kurt smiles and climbs into the bed beside his boyfriend. Blaine turns the lamp off and snuggles down so he is facing Kurt, taking his hands gently and clasping them between their chests. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt sighs softly.

"It's kind of a big story. I wasn't exactly popular at school and things got pretty bad, and one thing led to another and soon I wasn't sleeping full nights. I've never been able to get back into the habit."

"That sucks," Blaine says, hoping that one day Kurt would be able to tell him the whole story. He wanted to know as much as Kurt would tell him. "Do you want to get back into the habit?"

"I don't know. I can get a lot done when I'm up really early or do some sewing at two and then go back to bed."

"You could try, tonight. Just stay with me in here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine runs his thumb soothingly over Kurt's knuckles. Kurt nods once.

"Okay." Kurt turns over and Blaine wraps his arms around him, pressing closely to Kurt's back. They nestled together naturally, as though this wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, or cuddled, or even really been in that close a proximity to each other for any extended amount of time. Soon Kurt's breathing levels out, and Blaine's follows shortly after.

* * *

"Well it's about fucking time!" Santana calls and pulls a string on a party popper, releasing the confetti into the bedroom. Sebastian walks into the room and flings Blaine's curtains open, making both Kurt and Blaine wince at the sunlight.

"Rise and shine, boys, we have a long Saturday ahead of us!" Sebastian says, far too cheerful for Blaine's liking.

"Go and shower and dress, because we are going out for brunch," Santana says, "and you might want to clean up that confetti." Sebastian and Santana high five one another as they leave the room. Blaine groans and pulls the covers over his head. Kurt attempts to slide out of the bed but Blaine pulls him back all too quickly.

"Stay," Blaine says simply into Kurt's shoulder, "they can wait."

"So can the cuddles," Kurt replies, turning his head to talk to Blaine over his shoulder, "we have plenty of time for that later, okay?" He pulls Blaine's hands off from around his waist gently. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Wait," Blaine says, and Kurt obeys. He moves himself into the best position he can manage and kisses Kurt, although the angle isn't perfect. They break apart and he smiles. "Okay, you can go now." Kurt slips out and heads for the bathroom. Blaine makes his bed quickly before stepping out into the living room. Sebastian and Santana are sitting on the couch, grinning wildly at him and each other. He sits on the other couch and sighs. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Details," Santana says, "how was it?"

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Sebastian asks.

"Did you use a condom? You did, right?"

"Was there even any penetration? Or was it just oral?"

"Guys, shut up," Blaine says, taking a deep breath. "We didn't have sex, okay?"

"Blainey, we woke you up sleeping in the same bed as the boy toy." Sebastian says.

"Yeah, and we slept together, but we didn't _sleep _together."

"You mean to tell me that I used a party popper and it wasn't even an actual loss of your virginity?" Santana says, "how am I meant to make my celebratory mornings any better than that?"

Sebastian waves a hand at Santana to get her to stop talking. "Hey, at least they were spooning. Platonic spooning, eh, Blaine?" Blaine blushes.

"Not exactly. Platonic being non-sexual, yes. Platonic being non-romantic... not so much." That returns the grins to his friends' faces. "We kissed. Multiple times. And we decided that we are now an item."

"Some faith has been restored in the world!" Santana says, "The party popper wasn't a total waste!"

"I think we still have to go to brunch though, Tana. As his honorary parental figures we have to interrogate his first boyfriend about his intentions, right?" Sebastian says. Santana agrees, and the bathroom door opens to reveal a freshly pampered Kurt. Blaine grabs some things from his room and hurries into the bathroom, slightly worried about what could come from having his best friends (or 'honorary parental figures', as they seemed to have dubbed themselves) and his boyfriend left alone together.

* * *

The group of them head to a small diner and sit in a booth, Santana and Sebastian sitting opposite Kurt and Blaine. They make polite small talk while the waitress hovers by their table before they order, waiting until she leaves to continue their conversation. "So you didn't have sex." Santana states, folding her hands together on the table.

"Well that's... blatant," Blaine says. He glances at Kurt and adds, "And true." He takes Kurt's hand under the table, offering him an apologetic look.

"Does it matter to you anyway?" Kurt asks. Santana and Sebastian laugh.

"We only have our Blainers' wellbeing in mind," Santana says, "And it has been my intention for years to be the first person to know that he's lost his virginity."

"I have long since given up thinking otherwise." Blaine admits.

"As you are probably aware, Santana and I are Blaine's honorary parental figures, since his actual parents are all the way in Ohio. As you are his first boyfriend, we have some standard questions we're meant to ask, right?" Sebastian says.

"It's not like I haven't _dated _before," Blaine says, "I did have a girlfriend when I was like, thirteen. We went out for two weeks."

"So you were interrogated by her parents then, yes? No one has interrogated _your_ boyfriend, B. God, just let us have our moment, okay?" Sebastian says. Blaine laughs.

"Fine, fine," He turns to Kurt and adds, "Of course, if you're okay with interrogation?" Kurt nods.

"I don't mind."

"Great!" Santana says, "So what are you going to do on your dates?"

Kurt shrugs. "Blaine wants to plan the first one."

"Wrong answer," Sebastian tuts softly and says, "You're meant to say you plan on fucking him into the mattress. Or be fucked. Whatever does it for you, I don't know. I've had a hard time guessing." He shrugs and sips his coffee. Santana waves a hand in his direction.

"Don't listen to him. B, we can talk dates later. Kurt, do tell us, what do you do for a living? What do your parents do?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Haven't we already talked about all this?" he asks. Santana nods and gestures for him to continue. "I'm a designer for Mode D'Etoiles- my first independent line is being released in less than a month. My dad owns an auto shop and my step-mom is a nurse."

"Mode D'Etoiles? The E-boutique?" Santana clarifies, although she already knows the answer and everyone else knows that too.

"Precisely. Previously my designs have been used in several of the other lines, but now I get a whole line to myself."

"What are you calling it?" Santana asks, and now she is taking a genuine interest.

"_Defying Gravity_. After _Wicked_, of course."

Sebastian shakes his head. "I feel like we're asking the wrong questions. We need to amp up the clichés."

"Fine, you ask him something, Bas." Santana replies.

"What sports do you play?"

Kurt laughs. "Are you serious?" Sebastian and Santana continue to look at him with completely straight expressions. "I don't really play any sports- my extra-curricular activities have always been musically inclined. I was in a Glee Club is high school, was in the school musicals, that sort of thing."

Santana holds up a finger to him, encouraging him to pause. "You were in a Glee Club?" she asks. Kurt nods. "So were all of us. I was in Vocal Adrenaline, and these two were in the Warblers."

"New Directions," Kurt says.

"Oh, you were great!" Blaine compliments, "how is it that I don't remember seeing you? We competed against each other a few times."

"Well, mostly I sang back up for Rachel. I went relatively unnoticed by _everyone_. But not you, Mister Warbler... I did think you were that same Blaine Anderson, the charming lead singer, but you can never be sure."

Blaine blushes. "I... thank you."

Sebastian smirks. "He always did know how to work a crowd."

"Like a stripper pole." Santana agrees.

"How is it that we only met a couple of months ago?" Blaine asks as looks in awe at his boyfriend, wishing that he had opened his eyes years earlier. If only he had gone over to congratulate his Glee Club like he had asked Wes to do that one year and Wes had stopped him, they could have met then, and they could have been together since. They would have nearly ten years of history together, rather than a month of friendship and one night of amazing something more.

"You can't rush fate," Kurt says, "stop worrying about what could have been and focus on what is. You have me now, don't you?"

"Yeah," Blaine replies, "Yes. I do." Kurt hesitates for a moment before he leans over and presses his lips to Blaine's, and smiles as he feels the corners of Blaine's mouth raise. Blaine brings a hand up to Kurt's shoulder, deepening their kiss as best as he can manage. Kurt breaks away from him and Blaine gives him a look to ask why he stopped.

"I feel weird kissing in front of your honorary parental figures," Kurt says, and Blaine giggles quietly.

"Okay." He whispers and settles his arm loosely around Kurt's shoulders, refusing to shuffle away from him fully. Even after he drops his arm he stays in the immediate close proximity to his boyfriend.

* * *

Sebastian goes home after brunch, and Kurt returns to the apartment with Santana and Blaine. Kurt excuses himself to the bathroom when they arrive, and Santana pulls Blaine to a halt in his tracks. "I know Sebastian is kind of bitter about this all, but I just want you to know that I actually kind of think you two are adorable. Sickening and at a frightful low physically, but adorable. Have fun with your boyfriend, I have an afternoon class to teach and some warm ups to do before then, so I'm going to hit the studio. Should I go to Brittany's tonight, or..?"

"I don't think it will be a problem whether or not you're here, okay? You'll get a Kurt-made breakfast if you stay here."

"Do you want me to stay, B? Are you worried that Kurt's going to pressure you into something or are you going to kick him out before he has the chance?"

"No, god, no. I don't think either will be a problem. I just don't want you to feel like I'm choosing between you two."

"It's fine, B. I'll be here, okay? If it will keep you happy. I'll be gone eighty percent of the night, and the other twenty I'll be hovering and aggressively avoiding becoming a third-wheel." Blaine laughs, partially because he knows that there is some truth to it all. "Hey, B? I think Sebastian is taking this all pretty hard because you've been spending so much time with Kurt lately, so do you think you could make some time to hang out with him one on one? I've just kind of noticed that he hasn't seemed quite right, and, based on the way he looks at Kurt, I think it's because he feels like you're rejecting him or something."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I'll call him later. I don't want to screw up our friendship just because I have Kurt now, too. He's still one of my best friends."

Kurt slides up next to them and coils an arm around Blaine's waist. "And so is my cue to leave," Santana says, and heads for her bedroom to gather her things before she leaves.

"What are we going to do today, boyfriend?" Kurt asks.

"How do you feel about karaoke?"

"I wouldn't exactly choose for us to go to a karaoke bar, but if you got me that far I'd get up on the stage. Why?"

"Just wondering. It's valuable knowledge to have. I want to learn everything about you, Kurt." Blaine smiles cheekily and Kurt raises an eyebrow to question it.

"Why do I feel like my answer will come back to haunt me?"

"Stop worrying, okay? Do you trust me?" Kurt nods. "Good, then you trust that I have a fantastic date in mind for us and you can relax."

"Okay. But I do need to go back to my place sometime to get more clothes and things... not to completely invite myself to stay over again."

"You're welcome to stay any time you like, Kurt. Seriously, you come with breakfast and cuddles, what more could I want?" Kurt smiles. "We could go there first, and then do the rest?"

"And you still won't tell me what's going on?"

"Of course. You know me so well." Kurt retrieves his overnight bag from its current location in Blaine's bedroom before the pair slide on their coats. They hold hands as they walk the short distance to Kurt's apartment, taking their time to savour the simple pleasures of their relationship despite the infancy of it. They kiss in the elevator, both hoping like the crazy that the doors wouldn't open unexpectedly to force them apart with new company.

Kurt opens the unlocked door of his apartment and leads Blaine inside. He presses a finger to his lips to gesture to Blaine to be quiet, and they walk further into the living area where Kurt's roommate, Rachel, is singing warm ups with a lot of enthusiasm. She turns as they tiptoe around the outskirts of the room, and Kurt freezes in his tracks, forcing Blaine to a halt too. "Kurt!" Rachel cries.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt greets half-heartedly, "We didn't want to disturb you."

"No, you wouldn't disturb me! I was just finishing up, anyway." She crosses the room to where the boys are standing and looks between the two for a moment before dropping her gaze to their entwined hands. "Um, Kurt, who's your friend?"

"This is Blaine. My boyfriend," Kurt introduces, as Rachel's face falls, "and this is Rachel, my roommate."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine says, offering Rachel his hand. She shakes it politely, though when she drops it she turns expectantly to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"What happened to the soulmate you were so caught up on? Not that this guy doesn't seem plenty charming and cute, but you seemed to really like that soulmate of yours. So-"

"Rachel, Blaine _is _my soulmate." She squeals and throws her arms around Blaine, who reciprocates the hug awkwardly.

"You're the soulmate! I'm so pleased that you two finally got your act together! Kurt has been talking about you for weeks. I was under the impression that you were a total douchebag because you were so far in the closet, but I may have been reading between the lines! You don't seem that way at all!" Rachel gushes. She drops her arms from around Blaine.

"We were just here to get some things, and then we will be going, and you can return to whatever it is you were doing." Kurt says, and walks towards his bedroom, motioning for Blaine to follow him. Blaine does so, leaving Rachel alone in the living room. She bursts into song once more as Kurt closes the door behind Blaine. "Right then," he says, as he begins emptying his bag and collecting more things, "This is why I was trying to sneak past her. We aren't leaving the apartment any time soon."

"Seriously?" Kurt nods.

"She can be pretty persistent. I suggest we hide in here for as long as we can manage before she grills us for details."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to fill the time." Blaine says, giving Kurt a deliciously wicked smile. Kurt dumps his bag on the floor from the bed and pulls Blaine over to it, settling down on the covers. Blaine sits next to him and kisses him with enthusiasm. Soon Kurt finds his way on top of Blaine as he rests against the pillows, and Kurt finds that feels completely natural to be there with his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. He had made out with people before- after all, he had had a boyfriend in high school, no matter how short lived the relationship had been, and yet this was so much better.

Eventually they look at the time and realise that they should get going, hesitantly separating themselves from one another and leaving the bedroom. As they approach the living room they find Rachel standing directly in the only easy path out of the apartment, and it's clear that that is her intention. She forces them to sit down and begins to interrogate them within an inch of their lives about their relationship- how long it has been going on for, why she had never met Blaine previously, why Kurt hadn't told her most of the story.

"You just seem really familiar," Rachel says to Blaine.

"He was a Warbler." Kurt replies.

"Oh! I should have known. Kurt, remember when you said he was cute? I told you to go and talk to him and you refused! How crazy is that? You could have met then!"

"Wait, known what?" Blaine asks, though he blushes at everything Rachel has just said about Kurt thinking he was cute.

"That you're gay! I have an awesome gaydar, I have two dads." Rachel insists. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Don't listen to her."

"So you didn't think I was cute?" Blaine teases.

"Oh, I did, but I doubt that matters now. Can we just settle on the fact you're adorable now, even without that much gel?" Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand softly.

"Okay." Blaine agrees. Kurt kisses his cheek. "We really should get going, Rachel, though it was lovely to meet you."

"When are we going to hang out next? Could I meet your friends, maybe?" Rachel asks, "A party! Kurt, we could totally have a party here!"

"Uh, sure!" Kurt says with forced enthusiasm.

"Just so you can meet Tana and Bas? You don't need a whole party for that, Rachel." Blaine advises.

"But our apartment is just _begging _to be filled!"

"I'll try to persuade them, okay?" Rachel nods. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and says goodbye to Rachel over his shoulder, leaving her sitting in the apartment. "Is she always like that?" Blaine asks when they are safely out of earshot.

"Unfortunately. Did she just screw up all your date plans?" Blaine checks the time on his phone.

"Yeah, kind of. Though we did spend a lot of time in your bedroom..."

"I won't complain about that. Can you tell me what we're doing _now _at least?"

"Change of plans. How do you feel about Chinese food?" They end up picking up takeaways on their way back to Blaine's apartment and take the food inside. Santana still isn't back, but they make sure to leave enough in case she planned on joining them later. They eat on the couch, sitting as close together as possible although the couch is plenty large enough for them both.

"So this didn't go exactly as planned for your grand first date scheme, did it?" Kurt asks.

"Not exactly. But you know, I don't really mind. This was great too." Blaine smiles and Kurt returns it.

"Yeah, and we still have a lot of time left to cuddle and whatever else you had planned. Though I feel like cuddling needs to be in the equation."

"But of course, Kurt. We can get started any time you like." Kurt takes Blaine's food, though he hadn't really been eating for some time anyway, and places it on the coffee table. He lifts Blaine's arm around himself and snuggles into his side, and Blaine is more than happy to comply.

"Were we ever going to even go to a karaoke bar?"

"Who said anything about karaoke?" Blaine teases, and Kurt just giggles as though Blaine had made the greatest comedic link in all of history.


	8. Misguided

Sebastian walks into the small cafe, Metro, where he had agreed to meet Blaine. He had barely spent any time alone with Blaine since Kurt had come along, and it was... weird. Blaine just wasn't the same anymore. Sure, he was _happy_, but he just seemed so different around his boyfriend.

Blaine had always been one of his only friends, because he knew he had high walls and that he struggled to let people in. But Blaine had consistently made an effort to break him down, and now Sebastian felt like he actually had people who cared about him.

Sebastian reminds himself there is a reason he doesn't believe in boyfriends, and sits down at the table in the corner where they have sat for as long as they have visited Metro. He wonders if ever he will have the same reaction to meeting his soulmate as Blaine, this falling head over heels and putting everything else on hold for them. He didn't resent Blaine for the time he used to spend with him being spent with Kurt, no, but he didn't like the change. And now, he was the only soulmateless member of their group. He shakes his sleeve up his arm and looks at his wrist, where the countdown is still ticking away. _Two years, one month, three days, _he thinks. He had no purpose with the rest; it was still too far away for seconds and even minutes to have any significance to him.

The bell on the door chimes pleasantly and Sebastian looks up to see that Blaine is there. Blaine waves and Sebastian raises his hand to wave back, but is suddenly distracted by his wrist again. The numbers have changed dramatically. He pulls his sleeve back into place and folds his hands on the table.

There was no doubt in his mind what the numbers told him.

_0:0:0:0:0:0._

* * *

Blaine sits at the table across from Sebastian. "Hi!" he greets enthusiastically.

"Hello," Sebastian says calmly in response, "I'll go order." While waiting for the coffees Blaine notices that Sebastian is shifting from foot to foot instead of flirting with the baristas like usual. He seems jumpier than ordinary, certainly. When he returns to the table and slides Blaine's coffee across to him, Blaine looks at him curiously. "Got a problem there, Killer?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You seem sort of... on edge. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. Really."

"You can't seriously be jittery because of Rachel's party tonight, right?" Sebastian snorts.

"I'm in it for the free booze. Do you think there will be any cute, available, not heterosexual guys there?" he says, knowing that the only cute, not heterosexual guy the universe wanted him to be with was sitting across from him, definitely unavailable.

"Rachel is in the musical theatre business and Kurt in fashion. Not to stereotype, but I think it's safe to say it will be plenty queer." Blaine reasons.

"Can you reclaim the term, Blaine? You really haven't been gay that long." Sebastian says, though he couldn't deny that the party was shaping up to be incredibly gay.

"I wasn't aware there was a qualifying length of service to the gay community to reclaim terms."

"Fine, we're all queers, let's move on with our lives. How's the soulmate doing?" Sebastian asks, though he was suddenly very jealous of Kurt. Blaine was meant to be _his_- his countdown said so.

"Oh, he's good, thanks for caring. We went on a date last night, it was his turn to plan, and he _said _that he had a plan but we kind of ended up making out on his couch until Rachel came home, and she insisted that we could keep going but it got really weird really fast, so we went out for dinner instead." Blaine babbles.

"How very relaxed of you. So Rachel wanted to watch you two play tonsil hockey?"

"We were just kissing; you don't have to make it sound like that. But yes, essentially. She has two dads so she is almost too cool with it all, and yet she clearly fetishises the whole gay community. I sort of wonder if the reason she has never properly committed to Finn- that's Kurt's step-brother- is because she won't ever be over the fact that she doesn't have a penis and therefore doesn't appeal to Kurt."

"Yikes," Sebastian represses a shudder, "and you expect me to cordially meet her?"

"Please?" Blaine says, "For me?" and Sebastian can't think of any good reason to say no anymore.

* * *

Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Sebastian arrive at Kurt and Rachel's apartment early as per her request. She hands them all glasses with colourful, undeterminable liquids in them, driven only to drink with the promise that there was alcohol in them. Kurt passes, and Blaine decides that he should take notice of how much he is consuming himself, so he wouldn't end up trashed and ruin things for Kurt. He wouldn't mind being drunk around Kurt, but only if Kurt wasn't sober himself.

Brittany sits between Santana and Sebastian on one couch, while Blaine and Kurt share an armchair, Kurt sitting on Blaine. Rachel continues to run around and set up for the party, waiting anxiously for people to arrive. She seems to forget that the whole reason they were there so early is because she wanted to meet them all. They chat easily, no one having anything ground breaking to share. Brittany, out of nowhere, asks, "Your countdown ended?" and Sebastian pulls his sleeve down as far as he can. Everyone else in the room freezes and looks to Sebastian for an explanation.

"It's nothing," Sebastian insists, though everyone knows how huge it must be for him. After refusing to reveal any details, the others leave him alone, figuring he would tell them when he had something to tell. Other guests begin to arrive, and slowly they are forced from the couches to join the crowds.

Santana eventually finds Sebastian and manages to pull him away from the guy he was shamelessly grinding against, pulling him through to the bedroom which was clearly Rachel's. No one had claimed it yet for any reason, which means it is much quieter than the living room which is getting increasingly rowdy. "So," she says, folding her arms, "what's up? He wasn't ugly, was he? Or- god forbid- female?"

"No... Neither of those." Sebastian conforms, knowing that Santana would continue on the bitchwave until he told her properly.

"Didn't you have like, two years left? What happened?" Sebastian tells her everything, hoping that she can help make sense of it all. It ends with the two of them sitting on the floor by the door, preventing anyone from entering. "Are you sure that's how it works?" Santana says, "Shouldn't you have had the countdown end when you first met Blaine, if he's your soulmate?"

"I don't know. Real life events can influence the countdown though, right?"

"Yeah, but I think that's like, flying to Switzerland for a totally unrelated reason before your soulmate makes it to you or whatever. And some people get second soulmates, after they divorce or their soulmate dies. I really don't know, Bas, I only know as much as I've been told."

"Do you think it could be Blaine, though?" Sebastian asks, hopeful to have someone on his side.

"Honestly? No. The soulmate thing is a two way street, as far as I've ever heard... and Blaine has Kurt. Have you seen how happy they are together?" Santana says, "But you can think whatever you want to think. Just... don't screw it up for Blaine, please? He cares about you, Bas, he really does. But you aren't the only person in his world." She gets to her feet and Sebastian follows suit, because otherwise there was no way she was going to be able to leave. She turns to leave, but Sebastian pulls her back and wraps his arms around her. It takes Santana a moment to get over the initial shock- because if there was one thing she had known about Sebastian it was that he was not a hugger, but she hugs back nonetheless.

"Thank you," he mumbles, and it isn't something that he says often.

"You're welcome," Santana says, because no matter what their relationship was like, at its core they were friends. Maybe even best friends.

* * *

"Have you met enough of Rachel's people yet?" Kurt asks. Blaine lifts their entwined hands to his lips and kisses Kurt's knuckles softly.

"I think so," Blaine replies, allowing himself to be led by Kurt into his bedroom.

Kurt locks the door behind them. When Blaine gives him a quizzical look, he says, "Rachel has never been very good at knocking. It became a necessity pretty quickly after we moved in together." He pauses for a moment before he notices that Blaine has suddenly shifted in his mood. "Oh, I didn't mean... I thought we were just going to make out, and avoid intrusions, not..." Kurt blushes furiously and Blaine pulls him over to the bed. Once Blaine begins kissing him, Kurt forgets why he was even embarrassed in the first place.

"You know, we could do something... if you wanted to..." Blaine says, making no effort to even slide his hands under Kurt's shirt. It was something they would decide together, when they wanted to make the decision.

"I want to do everything with you, Blaine," Kurt says, "but while just about everyone I know is outside the door... that's not really my thing." Blaine smiles.

"Everything," he repeats, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

When they eventually decide to leave the bedroom, Santana is waiting by the door. "Hobbit," she says, "we need to talk. Hi, Kurt." Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and waves at Santana as he leaves. Santana pulls Blaine back into the bedroom, and closes the door behind them. "You know how Sebastian has had some problems with his soulmate finding?" Blaine nods, "I think he's kind of misguided as to how it all works, and he isn't going to talk to you about it. Just know that he might get a little clingy. The thing is, Blaine, we have both been well aware for as long as we have known him that he doesn't make friends easily, that he has me, you, and not really anyone else. So no matter what happens, be his friend, okay? He needs us." Blaine nods again.

"Of course. He's one of my best friends, Tana, I'm not going to just abandon him because of something like this."

"Even if he thinks that _you _are his soulmate?" Santana asks. Blaine shakes his head.

"Why would he-?"

"Because something happened when you were getting coffee, and because it was you, the feelings have been projected or something, I don't even know and I'm not going to get all psychoanalytical on you. Now go find your boyfriend and enjoy the damn party, okay?" She looks at Blaine and raises an eyebrow, noticing the ruffled hair, swollen lips and the red marks beneath his chin. Blaine begins to walk away, ready to find Kurt, when Santana calls, "We'll talk about this later, okay?" Blaine lifts a hand to his hair, praying it wasn't that obvious, and Santana laughs as she sashays back out into the living room.

"You look like a lost puppy," Sebastian says, dancing up to Blaine, "the boy toy left. Was the sex really that bad?"

"We were just making out, Bas. Do you know where he went?" Blaine asks, thinking how ridiculous it all seemed when Kurt lived there. He hadn't seemed to want to leave just minutes earlier, when they were entwined his bedroom.

"Beats me. You could ask Rachel." Blaine agrees and finds Rachel, who guesses that Kurt went up to the roof. Blaine figured that she knew Kurt better than most other people in the room and trusts her judgement. She tells him to take the fire escape, so that's what he does- and is relieved when he finds Kurt sitting among the broken garden furniture. There is a row of pot plants and a string of fairy lights, but it is clear that hardly anyone touches the roof. He is hugging his knees, looking up at the sky.

Blaine sits down next to him. "Wine cooler?" he offers, and Kurt accepts the bottle.

"Thanks," he says, though he makes no effort to open it.

"Why did you run off up here?"

"I don't know. There was just... a lot going on down there. I should have told you I was leaving."

"I don't mind. I just panicked for a moment when Sebastian said you were gone." Blaine opens his own wine cooler and takes a sip. They had never been his beverage of choice, but they were bottled and available when he was leaving.

"Oh," Kurt replies, "Sebastian noticed me leaving? That's surprising; he hardly cares about me at all..."

"Hey, don't say that. He seems to think that you two have to fight for my affection, but you know that isn't, and never will be, the case. I have different affection for each of you." Kurt leans against him and Blaine wraps an arm around him.

"I never want you to have to choose between us, Blaine. We snap at each other sometimes, but I don't really mind when he's around, you know?"

"He's one of my best friends, but so are you, and Kurt, I know we haven't even known each other very long, let alone been anything more than friends, but you're so much more than that, too. I love Sebastian, and he needs me, he always has; but it isn't comparable to my relationship with you."

"I know." Kurt says. Blaine brushes his lips against Kurt's cheek and he turns into it, kissing him forcefully. They stay on the roof for a lot longer, until they decide that the party should have calmed down sufficiently. Climbing back into the apartment they find that for the most part it had quietened down significantly, but Kurt just looks at the room and says, "there is no way in hell I'm sleeping." Blaine slides his arm around Kurt's waist and leads him to his bedroom, where he promptly takes a bag and tells Kurt to fill it. He obliges, and within ten minutes they are walking to Blaine's apartment, ready to fall asleep together.

* * *

Blaine walks into the office on Monday morning looking much more human than he had when he had woken up next to his boyfriend on Sunday morning after Rachel's party. It hadn't even been particularly rowdy, he hadn't had that much to drink, and yet it really had taken it out of him. He greets Kurt with a kiss and then sits at his desk, opens the relevant programs, and sighs.

"Big work load?" Kurt asks.

"I wish," Blaine says, "I'm nearly done with touching up all the pictures. _All of them._ So now I'm going to have to get assignment from Quinn, you know? I'll have to work with yet another designer."

"Hey, they aren't so bad." Kurt says.

"Yeah, but they aren't you. I'd much prefer to spend every day I work here photoshopping with you around than taking photos with people who I hardly know." Kurt blushes and smiles down at his drawing board.

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"But you love it."

"Maybe so," Kurt says, "we could go out for lunch, and then you could be as cheesy as you like."

"I'd like that," Blaine replies, and it gives him all the motivation he needs to finish up his editing.


	9. Exhaustion

_A/N: happy surprise chapter! This isn't post day, you may be saying, and you are correct. I expect to put up another chapter later in the week, too, so here is a nice little midweek bonus. Friday's chapter will be a big one. Not all of your questions will get answered now, but they will be answered. I'd just really like to assure everyone one thing- this is not a Sebklaine fic, and it will have happy endings all around. I want to put everyone at ease without spoiling everything. If you have more questions, feel free to ask here or over on my tumblr (klainebowsandtimelords). Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, etc, it really means a lot to me xxx_

* * *

Sebastian strides into the studio and Blaine immediately steps away from the camera. "Nice work," he says to the model, "take five. Cleo, do you want to check these ones over and see if we need any more?" Cleo nods and makes her way to the monitor to see the photos Blaine has just taken. He pulls Sebastian to the side. "Hey," he greets, "what brings you to the office?"

"I was just passing through, thought I would stop in and say hi. Where's the boyfriend?" Sebastian asks, scanning the room for any sign of Kurt.

"In our office, I'm assuming."

"That's a pity; I was expecting him to be hanging off your arm. Would you be interested in lunch? My treat."

"Oh, I can't, not today. I've got a meeting with Quinn and Julia. Can we reschedule?" Sebastian nods, "you could always go out with Kurt, instead."

Sebastian snorts. "No thanks. You know the ice queen doesn't like me."

Blaine decides not to mention Sebastian's new nickname for his boyfriend. "He does like you, Bas. Maybe if you tried a little bit harder to get to know him then you would find that you aren't so different."

"Sure, sure. I'll catch you later, Killer. Lunch _tomorrow_, then?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." Sebastian hesitates to leave, but Blaine eventually manages to persuade him out, though he finds that Sebastian requires someone to escort him from the building. "How did you even get up here, without a guest pass?" Blaine asks.

"Sweet talked the receptionist to get me to the sixth floor, where I sweet talked a lovely young girl to get me up here." Sebastian recounts.

"Ava let you up?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I said I was a friend of yours and she let me up without any further questions. She seemed to like you an awful lot."

"I think she has been friends with Kurt for a while. She's the least annoying co-worker we have." Blaine explains.

"Delightful. Well, I'll be going." Sebastian says, as the doors open in the lobby. Blaine wonders what it is that meant he had shown up uninvited- and he has a horrible feeling that he knows the answer.

* * *

Sebastian's visits become more and more regular as the week passes on. He stops by Ava's station one afternoon and requests to know where Blaine could be found. "Actually," she starts, "I can't release that information to you. You don't have a visitor's pass and are technically unauthorised to even be here. You've been here quite a bit this week- have you asked Blaine to get you authorised?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Is it really necessary or strictly a formality?"

"It's a necessity, I assure you. Luckily for you, _someone_- that would be Blaine and Kurt, judging by the change in handwriting- submitted the appropriate paper work so you can get a semi-regular pass. But, you do have to speak with Quinn before you can get approval."

"Why exactly does _Kurt _care?"

"I don't know, okay? I just got the form. But maybe if I knew more about what was going on, I would guess that it was because Kurt cares a lot about Blaine and Blaine cares a lot about you. Kurt isn't a horrible person for being Blaine's soulmate, and if I was part of their conversations at all I would be able to tell you that Kurt often tells Blaine that he should be spending more time with you instead of him because he feels bad for messing up your little trio with Santana. But what do I know- I'm just Ms Fabray's PA." Ava shrugs innocently. Quinn's office door opens.

"Thank you for your time." Quinn dismisses, and a small girl who seemed to have big dreams steps out, thanking Quinn profusely for the opportunity. She smiles as she hurries towards the elevator. Quinn sighs. "She reminds me a little of myself, before life happened." She shakes her head and looks over at Ava. "Is something happening here?" she asks.

"Ms Fabray, this is-" Ava starts.

Sebastian cuts her off, saying, "Sebastian Smythe. The pleasure is mine."

"What's his business here?" Quinn asks Ava, instead of talking to Sebastian directly.

"He is a friend of Kurt and Blaine's. Did you get his request for a semi-regular guest pass? It requires your approval." Quinn narrows her eyes at Sebastian.

"Come into my office for a moment, we can have a little chat. May I have the form, Ava?" Ava passes Quinn Sebastian's request form and she retreats into her office, motioning for Sebastian to follow. He sits across from her and she scans the form quickly. "Okay, Mister Smythe. I don't understand why you need a visitor's pass."

"Well, neither do I, frankly. Blaine and Kurt submitted the form without my knowledge."

"Do you want a pass then, or..?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"I guess so, if I'm being offered one."

"The thing is, my team of employees work hard, Mister Smythe, and I'm not sure I want you around here without any purpose. What are you even planning on doing here? Why do you visit so often?"

"I mostly only come in to see if Blaine will come out with me. I've been finding it hard to spend a lot of time with him lately, since he's been dating Kurt. Were you aware that they are an item?" Sebastian asks.

"I've heard, noticed, etcetera. They fly under the radar usually, and I can hardly force them to break up, but a little less PDA around the office would be nice. It's just a little... constant. They are really caught up on the whole soulmate thing. It doesn't even _mean _anything... not all of us have soulmates, and there they are, just _flaunting_ it-" she pauses for a moment and regains her composure. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just say all that. Why are you so worried about spending time with him, anyway?"

"Because, Blaine is _my _soulmate," Sebastian admits. When Quinn questions why he thinks that, considering Blaine and Kurt are, no matter how frustratingly so, obviously together and more or less destined to be as such, Sebastian begins to tell his whole story. He didn't know why he was repeating it to a total stranger, but he felt like maybe Quinn understood his point of view- she certainly didn't seem very happy about Kurt and Blaine's relationship from a professional viewpoint.

"Well," Quinn says, when he has finished, "I think you need a guest pass." She signs the bottom of his form, ready to pass back on to Ava. "I don't mean to interfere in the love lives of my employees, but I think it's clear that if Blaine should be with anyone, it's you." She didn't honestly feel that way at all, but someone who didn't even work at the offices had just offered to her a solution to a problem she didn't know she had. If Kurt and Blaine were to break up, however temporarily- they were soulmates, after all- that she could get some time where they worked solidly and individually. "Do you have any idea how you are going to get Blaine away from Kurt?" she asks. She knew she was overstepping her mark now.

"I hadn't really thought about it yet. Blaine seems so happy with Kurt, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You need to win over Blaine, and eliminate Kurt in the process. Any plans?"

"Despite what everyone seems to think, I don't actually _hate _Kurt. He isn't a bad person and he is actually far wittier than most other people are, okay? I don't want to crush him or anything." Sebastian says.

"Crush! That's it! You should get between them; try to persuade them both that they should date _you_, and not each other. Make them both fall for you, and then you can make that hard decision to date Blaine. Let them fight it out themselves." Quinn suggests.

"Are you sure that will work?" Sebastian asks doubtfully.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot!" Sebastian nods.

"Okay. We'll try it your way." Quinn shakes his hand and asks him to give Ava the form on his way out of her office. His head is still spinning from their conversation when he leaves the building- today was not the day to get started. He needed to form a more solid plan first. With Quinn enabling as much as she could, anything was worth a shot.

* * *

"Blaine, would it be awkward if I took your boyfriend out for lunch some time, instead of you?" Sebastian asks over lunch on a Friday, "I've just realised that I know hardly anything about him, and you keep saying that we should at least try to get along, right?"

Blaine is more than slightly shocked at the thought, but is also pleased that Sebastian has finally come around. He wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders, and honestly he wasn't sure why he had even agreed to going out for lunch. He wasn't capable of holding a real conversation, at least not one he would remember in the morning. "Um, yeah, that would be cool, Bas. I want you two to be friends. You have a lot more in common than you seem to think." He answers lethargically. He rubs his eyes subconsciously.

"Other than you and being bitchy?"

"Neither of you are _bitchy_. Though now you mention it, I am by far the friendliest member of our group. Huh."

"Except for Brittany. She puts even you to shame."

"Recognition of Santana's soulmate now, too? Is it Christmas?" Blaine says. He finds it impossibly hard to counteract the feeling that he might fall asleep at any moment.

Sebastian snorts. "No, I've just had a change of heart." _Change of plan_, he thinks.

"Just remember that no matter how stunning Kurt is, he's mine. Hands off, okay?" Blaine jokes half-heartedly. Sebastian laughs appropriately.

"So I talked to Quinn the other day," Sebastian starts. Blaine rolls his eyes. "I heard that you and Kurt put in a request to get me a visitor's pass. Even though I don't have any business in your offices like Henry does. And Quinn actually granted it."

"It was Kurt's idea. He filled out everything except the details he couldn't." Blaine says. Sebastian suddenly wishes that things weren't the way they were- because maybe Kurt was as amazing as Blaine said. To him, it made no sense that Kurt would care at all, and yet he did. But he had a plan, and he had to go through with it now. He still wanted his soulmate, whether Blaine already had a boyfriend or not. Everyone kept saying that Blaine couldn't be his soulmate, but that was the most he had to work with.

"Quinn really seemed to dislike you two. Do you know why?" Sebastian asks.

"Kurt says it's because of unfortunate circumstances with her soulmate so she's just a bit sensitive about the topic. She doesn't actually dislike us, she dislikes that we have each other."

"Yeah, well, I don't have my soulmate either."

"I'm sure you will find him, Bas."

"Blaine, the thing is... I think that I might have already found him, if my countdown is anything to go by. But he already has a boyfriend, who is actually kind of great, and-"

"Sebastian," Blaine interrupts, using his full name, which is rare enough, "Santana talked to me at the party the other week. I'm not your soulmate, I don't think- I can't be." Sebastian nods, showing that he is at least listening, "I've already said that I can't choose between Kurt and you, because I really do love you both, but in such different ways... I'm not exactly a soulmate expert, okay? But as I understand it, if we were soulmates- I say we, because I think it's a team thing and that you always have mutual soulmates- then we would have found out that day when you transferred."

"I have to go," Sebastian says, and he promptly flees the restaurant. Blaine puts his head into his hands, hoping he didn't just screw up Sebastian's already unclear perception.

* * *

Blaine is still unsure of what happened at lunch when he returns to his office. He puts down his bag as usual and sinks down into his desk chair. His head feels full of cotton wool, and any of the last shreds of his ability to stay awake are going out the window. He knows roughly what happened at lunch, but he has exhausted his ability to form intelligent sentences and can't remember what Sebastian and he were even discussing. "Are you okay, hon?" Kurt asks. He even gets up from behind his sewing machine to approach Blaine. He pulls his own desk chair around so it is by Blaine's, and Kurt swivels Blaine's chair so he is facing him. "Blaine? Are you even in there?" Blaine shakes his head. "Oh, god. Maybe you should just go home, hon. At least take a nap or something, if you plan on staying."

"I'm fine, just really confused... I'm just exhausted, I think, and all I did was talk to Sebastian for a bit."

"Do you think you can get any work done?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should go home." Kurt helps Blaine from his chair and moves him to the couch in their office, instructing him to lie down. He scrambles around his sewing machine for a bit, leaving his station so he can return to it the next day without screwing everything up.

"Okay, we're going now, Blaine. Can you get up?"

"Mm... I think so. Maybe a kiss would make it better..." Kurt leans down and brushes his lips to Blaine's softly, cautious about the PDA even in their office. He passes Blaine his bag and grabs his own, sliding on his coat quickly. Blaine had never taken his off. Blaine gets up from the couch, yawns slightly, and seems the tiniest bit better than he did before. Kurt slides his arm around Blaine's waist and leads him from the office.

"Blaine doesn't seem to be functioning as well this afternoon," Kurt explains to Ava as they pass by her station, "I'm going to take him home, and I'll just stay, unless I have something important happening?" Ava makes a few clicks on her computer.

"I think you two will be okay taking the afternoon off. Have fun, or something... have a nice weekend. Get well, Blaine, and I'll see you both on Monday."

"Thanks, Ava." Kurt replies, and leads Blaine to the elevator. When they get to Blaine's apartment Kurt is pleased to find that the door is unlocked, so he doesn't need to ask Blaine for the keys, unsure how dextrous Blaine would manage to be even just looking through his bag. Santana is on the couch, reading a magazine in her dance clothes.

"You're home early," she greets, before looking up from her pages, "Oh hey, Kurt. Do you want me to leave or..?"

"We aren't here to-" Kurt starts, feeling himself start to blush uncontrollably, "Blaine is just exhausted, I think, he isn't really functioning like a human being should. If he would actually say anything then I might be able to tell you if he's sick or not, but he won't, so I'm just going to put him to bed and stuff."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll be heading out to the studio again in a bit, so just make yourself at home."

Kurt manages to get Blaine as far as his bedroom before he runs into any problems. "You know you're acting like a drunken toddler?" Kurt tells Blaine, unsure how much is actually being absorbed, "so what are you going to get changed into? Do you want to take a shower, or something?" Blaine just winds his arms around Kurt.

"Don't leave me," he whispers. Somehow, in the short walk from the offices to his apartment, he has managed to completely dissolve into his default position of sickness.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Kurt says, "but you aren't at full health, okay? So we're going to get you better. Have you been feeling like this all day?"

"Mmhmm... I just had to go to work today, Quinn needed to talk to me and I had to see you... and I had lunch with Bas..."

"You don't have to come to work every day in order to see me, you know?" Kurt says. Blaine makes a noise that resembles agreement into Kurt's shoulder. "So are you going to take a shower?" Blaine eventually drops his arms from around Kurt and allows himself to be led to the bathroom.

"Can we have bubbles in our bath?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, despite the weird way Blaine phrased it, looking in the cupboards and successfully finding a bottle of bubble bath. He runs the bath and turns to Blaine.

"Come here," Kurt instructs, and Blaine shuffles closer to him. Kurt continues to ask Blaine to move as he undresses him like a doll, because it has suddenly become clear that Blaine isn't going to do it himself. It's only once Blaine is left in his underwear that it occurs to Kurt that he is about to see his boyfriend naked for the first time. "Do you want me to leave while you get in, or..?"

"Kuuuurt," Blaine replies, "can't you just get in with me?" though Kurt blushes, he agrees, and undresses himself. When the bath is full he strips his last layer, trying his hardest not be self-conscious. He climbs in and looks up at Blaine.

"Aren't you getting in too? I ran this bath for _you_." Blaine finishes undressing and somehow manages to climb into the bath without any aid, sitting between Kurt's legs and leaning his back to Kurt's chest. Blaine sighs in contentment.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, "we're naked." He begins to giggle, until Kurt is giggling too, mostly at how ridiculous Blaine is being.

"I know," Kurt says simply.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt, you should just be naked all the time."

"That's a little impractical, don't you think?" Blaine ponders this for a moment.

"Maybe. But it would be so worth it, Kurt." The bubbles disappear and the water gets increasingly colder, and Kurt tells Blaine that they have to get out now. He protests the thought of moving, but does get out and Kurt follows, passing Blaine a towel. He mentally apologises to Santana, because the only other towel there must be hers, as he wraps it around his waist. Kurt takes Blaine to his bedroom, where Blaine instantly climbs onto the bed.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Kurt asks. Blaine remains lying face down on the bed.

"Ijusfwansweep." He mumbles into the bed.

"Didn't catch that."

"I just wanna sleep." Blaine says, sitting up. Kurt sighs and pulls back the covers on Blaine's bed.

"At least dry off first, okay?" Blaine stands up and dries himself, the most dextrous thing he has managed to do all afternoon. Kurt takes the towel from him and dries his hair, which fluffs up in a way Kurt knows a functioning Blaine would be embarrassed about, but that Kurt kind of loves. Finally Blaine gets into the bed and looks up at Kurt.

"Thank you," Blaine says softly, with adoring eyes.

"You're welcome." Kurt says, and he leans down to kiss Blaine on the forehead.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine protests, and Kurt kisses his lips softly. Blaine smiles. "That's better. Are you going to stay, Kurt?"

"Of course. If you want me to." Blaine nods a little too enthusiastically. Kurt walks around the other side of the bed and dries off, and then slides in beside his boyfriend. He really has no reason to get dressed now either. Blaine instantly shuffles over and snuggles into Kurt's side.

"I love you." Blaine says, the first time since they had had the fight that had resulted in everything they had now.

"I love you too," Kurt replies, "go to sleep, baby." Soon Blaine is asleep, as he so clearly needed to be, and Kurt stays holding him.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kurt hears the front door open and close again, and the sound of Brittany and Santana coming in, chatting vibrantly. Santana explains to Brittany that Blaine had come home early and that she was going to check on him. Soon the door to Blaine's bedroom opens and Santana's gaze falls straight to the bed. "Well you two look... naked." She says. Kurt shushes her and beckons her over, and she sits on the edge of the bed.

"He has been asleep for a couple of hours now. He asked me to stay so I'm going to do that tonight, but I think he'll be okay by the morning. He isn't really sick, I don't think. I'm not entirely convinced that Sebastian didn't drug him at lunch time." Kurt explains.

"Have you just been here the whole time?"

"No, I got up to collect my clothes from the bathroom and then came back in here. I had my phone then, so I just sort of entertained myself."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Santana offers, "bear in mind that we're expecting people over for drinks as usual."

"While I'm naked in Blaine's bed."

"Yeah, about that..." Santana teases, "what went down between you? Or rather, what went _up_?"

"Nothing happened. We just took a bath together."

"You mean to tell me that you're _still_ virgins?" Santana rolls her eyes, "no hand jobs? Nothing?"

"Nothing," Kurt affirms.

"You two are so _boring_." Santana says. She sighs dramatically and stands to leave the room. "You should probably get dressed in the next ten minutes or so." She advises.

Kurt wakes Blaine gently, and he eventually agrees to get dressed, though he isn't sure why he agrees to face the usual Friday night drinks party.


	10. Developments

_A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late- I had some issues with it yesterday._

_The song used in this chapter is "I Want You Bad" by R5, and it's definitely worth a listen. It's surprising how much this song shaped the fic back in its planning stages._

_I have a warning this chapter, because things get smutty. Of course, anything sexual is purely optional, and you are more than welcome to skip over that part of the chapter entirely and there isn't anything major talked about at all in those parts. I am not much of a smut writer (mostly brought down to inexperience). But, I am assuming since this an M fic, you were already aware of all this... and I'm going to stop talking now._

* * *

"I am not stomaching alcohol." Blaine says as firmly as he can manage. He is still attached to Kurt as best as he can be, though now they are on the couch in the living room. Though he is much chirpier than he had been before his couple of hours asleep, he isn't well, either.

"I'm not going to drink either." Kurt agrees, knowing that he can't monitor Blaine without being sober.

"The old ladies aren't drinking, what a surprise." Santana teases, though she offers them something else to drink and Kurt accepts a diet coke. Blaine decides that it involves too much movement away from Kurt to sit up enough to consume anything.

"You aren't dressed like a lady today, though, Kurt," Brittany says brightly. Kurt looks down at his outfit, noting that no, he isn't. He can't get mad at Brittany about that kind of a statement though, of all people. He redressed into a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a t-shirt, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere. Blaine is dressed similarly, though no one comments that way to him.

"Take it as a compliment that I'm comfortable enough to dress like this in front of you instead of like that." Kurt responds. "Hey, Sebastian," he says, "did you drug Blaine at lunch today or what?" he is teasing, just part of the usual Friday night witty banter. They always had something to say to one another of the sort.

"I swear I did nothing of the sort, Scout's honour," Sebastian replies, "and if I had, wouldn't I just be doing you a favour, Porcelain?" Kurt shivers internally at the use of the nickname, partially because there was no way Sebastian could have known about that.

"As flattered as I am that you think it's your personal mission to ensure that I'm getting some, Blaine and I can manage perfectly fine without your help." Kurt says. Blaine makes a noise that resembles agreement. "How is your sex life going?"

"Perfectly well, thank you. I imagine while you two are baking cookies or whatever it is you do, I'll be in bed with some guy I haven't even met yet." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"Please don't let Blaine into the kitchen tonight," Santana says, "though I wouldn't object to some of your cookies."

They wrap up their weekly party earlier than usual, Santana volunteering to head to Brittany's so that Blaine can get to bed early without them making too much noise, Sebastian heading off to his usual haunt, and Blaine being practically asleep on Kurt.

"Blaine, baby?" Kurt asks gently, and Blaine snaps himself back into awareness, "We should really eat something for dinner." Blaine agrees and they settle on Chinese food, deciding that it is best that they get it delivered and Kurt can keep Blaine awake while the food comes. "Are you even that tired?" Kurt asks, still unsure what spurred everything on.

"I don't know," Blaine answers, "I'm just not all here today. I don't even remember half of what I'm saying."

"That's okay. You don't have to keep it together all the time."

"I feel like I've probably been part of a lot of really serious conversations today that I haven't been able to recall."

"If it helps, the most serious thing I think you've said to me was that we were naked. Which we were."

"Mm. It was nice." Blaine smiles fondly at the memory, as though it was months ago instead of just a few hours.

"It was..."

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, "we have the apartment to ourselves."

"I know." Kurt clears away their dinner plates and turns to find Blaine standing as close to the kitchen as possible without actually being in the kitchen, and Kurt wonders if he had absorbed what Santana had said. When Kurt has their plates tended to, Blaine takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom where they had spent most of the afternoon.

"I'm thinking, Kurt, that since we already took a bath together, it isn't as big a deal to take our clothes off in front of each other, right?" Blaine says.

"Right," Kurt says, though he feels as if Blaine is almost _too _alert now, "Can you just give me two seconds to call Rachel and tell her I'm not going to be home?" Kurt excuses, slipping from the room. He calls her and talks quietly, making sure she knows the absolute minimum she needs to know about his whereabouts. Any more details and they would just be tempting her to visit and join in. "Okay," Kurt says, smiling at Blaine as he re-enters.

Blaine smiles back and takes off his t-shirt, dropping it on the floor before crossing the room to Kurt. He kisses him, and lifts the bottom of Kurt's shirt up. Kurt complies and lifts his arms, allowing Blaine to pull the t-shirt over his head and drop it to the floor too. Blaine kisses softly down Kurt's neck and his shoulders before making his way back to Kurt's lips. Kurt tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair, his curls still as free as Kurt had ever seen them. Blaine makes quick work with taking his own pants off, and then Kurt's. The full reality of the situation hits Kurt.

They are naked. Together. Kissing. And their bodies are incredibly close to one another.

"Kurt," Blaine says, snapping Kurt from his thoughts, "do you want to go to bed now, or...?"

Kurt kisses Blaine again and says, "I'd like to continue how we're going."

"We don't have anything left to take off."

"I know."

Blaine blushes. It seems to have hit him too. "Oh," he says, "okay." They make their way to the bed and climb on top of the covers, and Kurt straddles Blaine, unsure where the sudden wave of confidence had come from. Kurt leans down and kisses him, long and lazy. They had all the time in the world. "You love me," Blaine says looking directly up into Kurt's eyes when they break apart, "you said so."

Kurt blushes. He remembers saying it, but he wasn't anticipating Blaine being able to remember it in the morning, that the whole afternoon that stretched into evening would be a blur to him. "I did. I do." He says.

"I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too." Kurt looks down at Blaine who is still very, very naked, and simply smiles.

"Um, Kurt? No pressure or anything, and it's totally okay if you changed your mind, but could we-"

"Right, sorry. Of course." Kurt kisses him again and begins to move slowly, delighting in the feeling of their cocks aligned and sliding past each other, providing the friction they so desired. Blaine moans, and Kurt muffles the sound with his own mouth. Kurt kisses down Blaine's torso, revelling in all the new sensations. They had so much more time to fully explore each other, but for now Kurt wanted to catalogue as many details as he could for later. He experimentally flicks his tongue across one of Blaine's nipples, eliciting a soft whimper from him. He continues his way down, across Blaine's toned abs, and takes his cock in his hand, stroking it gently. "Can I... blow you?" Kurt asks, trying out the terminology for fit.

"_God, yes," _Blaine says, and Kurt smiles. He kisses the base of Blaine's cock and then takes him in, beginning to move slowly over the head. He knows he is hugely inexperienced, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind, so he figures he is doing something right. "Kurt," Blaine says firmly in warning, and Kurt moves up the bed to kiss Blaine, keeping up the steady rhythm he had set with his hand. Blaine comes over Kurt's hand, Blaine moaning into his mouth. Blaine soon takes Kurt's cock into his hand, and it isn't long until he has come too, their lips sliding past each other the whole time.

"Isn't that Santana's cue?" Kurt teases, after catching his breath for a moment.

"I bet she's running here from Brittany's now, what with her lesbian ninja supersonic Blaine detection powers." Blaine reaches for the tissues on his nightstand and begins to get cleaned up, offering the box to Kurt to let him do the same. He moves into Kurt and snuggles close. "I don't know how you want to classify sex," Blaine says, "because that counted, as far as I care..."

"For me, too. For Sebastian... probably not. But what does he matter, anyway?"

"Exactly. I really do think you're beautiful, you know. I always have."

"I do. And I know I hadn't said it yet, but I've loved you for a lot longer than just today." Kurt admits.

"I know. I always knew, Kurt."

"Blaine? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. We're _lovers_." Blaine says, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

"I've always been a little worried that once we started doing this it would be all we did. So can we still keep all the other stuff?"

"Definitely. This was great, but there is so much other amazing stuff about you that spending the rest of our time just like this would be disappointing, really. Though I would oblige, for you."

"Ever the romantic." Kurt teases.

"But really, now that we've done this stuff once, it doesn't mean there's any rush to do it again." Blaine says, and he genuinely believes that statement.

That is, until the next morning.

Blaine wakes up to find he became the little spoon somewhere during the night and that Kurt's cock is hard against his ass. With his boyfriend still seemingly asleep, he dropped his hand down behind him and began to stroke Kurt softly, until it was clear that Kurt was awake. They shower together, with hands roaming freely as though they had never seen another person before. They get dressed for the day in silence, but every so often they look over at each other and smile, and do the same again as they do their hair side by side. "Breakfast?" Blaine asks, and Kurt responds with a kiss.

They find that Santana and Brittany are sitting on one side of the table with breakfast set out, coffees and pastries with more than enough for two. "Ah, my baby gays. Sit down." Santana greets. Blaine and Kurt oblige, sitting next to each other. She encourages them to help themselves to food, and they do. Then Santana places her laptop onto the table and looks over the top at them. "I thought it would be fun to read daily horoscopes, while you're eating," she explains, "what are we all? Aries, Capricorn, Gemini?" she looks around the table, but doesn't really give anyone enough time to answer. "Is anyone here a virgin?" Blaine looks at Kurt adoringly, and she doesn't miss it. "Called it." Santana says, and closes the laptop. She never planned on reading horoscopes anyway.

"I'm a Taurus," Brittany contributes.

"Sorry that I didn't have any party poppers this morning; I used my last on a false alarm. You two really did a lot of sleeping together without _sleeping together_, you know? By the way, we totally heard you in the shower." Blaine and Kurt both blush furiously and stare down at their pastries. "The only thing more awkward than this would be if I were your moms, right?" Santana says, and clears away her plate. Brittany follows and soon the two of them are gone, leaving Kurt and Blaine together, eating silently.

"Well, she was the first to know, like she always thought." Blaine says. Kurt laughs, even if just to lighten some of the mood.

"And now she tells half of New York?" Kurt guesses.

"You should know Tana by now- she never does anything by halves."

Blaine walks Kurt home after dinner together, and kisses him in the hallway outside his apartment. "Now's the time when I invite you in, right?" Kurt says with a half smile.

"Thanks, but I should get home. I'm just getting over one of those twenty-four hour flu type things, and it's probably best if I just go to bed." Blaine replies.

"You could sleep here, you know. I didn't plan on keeping you up all night."

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine says, and kisses Kurt again, "sweet dreams." Kurt hardly has a chance to reply before Blaine is gone.

* * *

**Blaine A. **_I forgot to mention that I love you._

**Kurt H. **_That's okay. Love you too 3_

**Blaine A. **_I'll see you at work on Monday?_

**Kurt H. **_Yeah. Go to sleep B, you need it._

**Blaine A. **_I'm in bed, calm down. It feels empty without you._

**Kurt H. **_See, you should have just stayed at my place. Xx_

**Blaine A. **_I'm going to learn from this experience. I just wanted last night to be completely intact._

**Kurt H. **_And it wouldn't be otherwise?_

**Blaine A. **_Just leave a boy alone to let him do some daydreaming and missing, okay? Xo_

**Kurt H. **_Ok. Night, Blaine. I love you xxx_

**Blaine A. **_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

"Mister Smythe!" Quinn greets as she sees Sebastian enter the lobby, where she would never admit to have been sitting for at least ten minutes, hoping that he would be showing up.

She had noticed that Kurt and Blaine had changed since Blaine had gone home sick on Friday afternoon, and it was only Tuesday. If she had thought they were in a honeymoon phase before, then she was sorely wrong. It was obvious that it was with great difficulty that they kept the public affection to a minimum; in the way their hands brushed but never clasped one another as they walked, and then knitted together as soon as they left the building; in the way they smiled at one another and their eyes flickered to the others lips before they looked back at their eyes. And the adoring looks, the heart eyes they give one another, could be seen from space.

Sebastian waves his hand lightly and crosses the room- because he isn't there to see her, and is only concerned as to what she has to say. "I just thought I would ask about how things were going, with the Kurt and Blaine situation?" Quinn says. Sebastian shrugs.

"I haven't really made any progress. Do you really think that it's a good idea to-?"

"Yes, of course. You have to at least try. We have this plan _solid_, Sebastian, it will work, trust me." Quinn pushes Sebastian towards the elevators and presses the button. "Who are you taking out today?"

"Um, Kurt, today. Blaine really wants us to get along better, and I think it could work if-"

"Oh, Blaine is endorsing this! How great! That is super helpful, Sebastian. I hope he falls head over heels for you so you can break his heart." The elevator dings and they step inside. Quinn swipes her card and presses the button. When they arrive at the floor, Quinn smiles quickly and hurries off towards her office, to make it seem less suspicious that she was with Sebastian. Thankfully, Ava doesn't seem to notice as Sebastian walks down towards Kurt and Blaine's office. He knocks twice and lets himself in, as the pair spring apart.

"Were you two just...?" Sebastian asks, and Blaine clears his throat.

"No, of course not, that would be completely unprofessional..." Blaine says.

"Totally unprofessional..." Kurt echoes, "We have so much work to do, we don't even have any time to talk, let alone, um, kiss..."

"Shut up, guys, your secret's safe with me and you aren't fooling anyone. Now if you don't mind, Blaine, I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for lunch."

"Have fun." Blaine says, as Kurt and Sebastian leave together, and he returns to his desk. He had a deadline to meet, after all.

They walk in silence to the elevator. When the doors are safely shut and they're by themselves, Sebastian says, "I don't hate you."

"I'm flattered," Kurt replies, rolling his eyes, "look, I'm glad that you're doing this for Blaine, but you don't have to like me, alright? I can live with you ignoring me for life."

"I mean, it, Kurt." The doors open and they walk out together.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks, following Sebastian's lead.

"You'll see." They walk for a few blocks until they reach a bar which is obviously closed at lunch time, and Sebastian unlocks the door and holds it open for Kurt. He steps inside and walks slowly deeper into the eerily empty building. "Too private?" Sebastian asks, but Kurt shakes his head, "good, it needs to be... quiet." He locks the door again and walks quickly so he has passed Kurt, leading him to a table with two plates set up. Kurt sits down, unsure what to do with the situation. Sebastian sits across from him, and sighs. "Okay. Now what? Blaine and Santana didn't tell me what I should do once I had taken you out for lunch."

"We talk, you would think. Better than sitting in total silence." Kurt reasons.

"Right, of course. We don't really have that much in common though, right? Just Blaine and Glee Club?"

"I don't know, because you won't have a proper conversation with me to find out."

"That's why we're here, okay? So you were one of the New Directions? Did any of you ever pick up that it sounds like Nude Erections or what?" Sebastian asks. Kurt laughs.

"We all knew that it did, but no one had the heart to tell our supervising teacher. Did the Warblers even _have _a supervising teacher?" he teases.

"Strictly speaking, yes, but they didn't do anything. But the Warblers loved their council and wouldn't have had it any other way."

"How about solo opportunities?"

"They usually got handed to Blaine on a silver platter as the 'lead soloist', and then they sometimes made room for one of us others to have one, after going through a very strict audition process." Sebastian explains. He is surprisingly pleased with how their conversation is going.

"Blaine hardly ever sings for me. It's really a shame, when he was so good back in high school... he can't have just lost that."

"He hasn't. You should have heard him at the last Warbler reunion. We competed against you a couple of times, right?"

"Yeah. I had kind of a crush on Blaine, which seems crazy now..."

"Kurt," Sebastian says, "did you ever hear one of my competition solos?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're getting one now." Before Kurt can protest, Sebastian has jumped up on the stage- which he hadn't even noticed was there- and loads a track on an iPod attached to the sound system.

"_In the back of a taxicab, one quick turn you were on my lap, we touched hands and we pulled them back yeah, I want you bad,_" Sebastian began, and Kurt wonders what he is even doing. It seems to be so much more than singing.

"_and even though it should be so wrong, I can't help but feel this strong, 'cause, the way you turn me on, like a light switch, I might just go crazy, 'cause you're my best friend's baby, but you got me thinking maybe, just maybe, I don't know what to do." _Kurt quirks an eyebrow at Sebastian, because those lyrics are a little bit too similar to their situation.

_"I'm in love with someone else's girl, you rock my world, but you're the one that I can't have, girl, I want you bad. In my crazy mind I'm with you all the time, but you're the best I never had, girl, I want you bad." _Kurt leaves his seat and steps up onto the stage, much to Sebastian's confusion. He picks up the iPod, and cuts the song.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"I was just singing. I didn't think it was _that _bad." Sebastian says, with a roll of his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You don't plan elaborately like this for any reason. You don't find a song to sing about being in love with your best friend's girlfriend to sing to your best friend's boyfriend without having some kind of thought process behind it. This has nothing to do with me, does it?" Kurt states, knowing that, after weeks and weeks of being treated so coldly by Sebastian, he couldn't be in love with him. Besides, Kurt had been told Sebastian's soulmate story already.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No. Can you maybe... not bring this up with Blaine?"

"Fine, okay. Can we just finish eating? Maybe you could tell me what this is all about? I'm friends with your friends, Sebastian; I think I already know most of the story."

"Maybe later. Can we just move on?"

"Whatever." Kurt sits down and begins to eat his lunch again, and the conversation doesn't seem to return. Sebastian walks Kurt back to the office and they remain mostly silent, until they get into the elevator again. "I'm not mad at you. And I don't hate you, either." Kurt says.

"Thanks. It's just... a long story. Maybe it's best that you see it from Blaine's perspective."

"Okay." Sebastian steps out of the elevator alongside Kurt. Kurt heads straight to his office, while Sebastian turns to Ava's station.

"I need to speak with Quinn."


	11. Explanations

_A/N: I'm late to upload, again! I'm so sorry! There was just a lot going on, sorry. Hopefully next week I'll be more on to it! I really hope it was worth the little extended wait, I think most questions that have come up get answered now, and you get your clarification that THIS ISN'T SEBKLAINE. :)  
_

* * *

"It's not working, Quinn," Sebastian snaps, pacing her office while she sits at her desk, with a less than thrilled expression on her face. She seems positively bored, though Sebastian is completely on edge.

"Lunch didn't go well then?" Quinn says. She lifts a hand and inspects her nails before taking a file off of her desk and beginning to smooth them.

"I think Kurt's onto it. And Blaine is still completely in love with Kurt, and he is very firm in his belief that I'm not his soulmate. The game's over."

"You could get a little bit more creative, couldn't you?"

"I don't _want_ to be creative. I want to find out what the hell is going on with this damn soulmate thing so I can stop chasing after Blaine, who is evidently not my soulmate, and get back to whatever it was that was my normal lifestyle. I haven't had sex in three weeks, Quinn! I had to _masturbate_!"

"A hook up wouldn't kill you."

"I know, I have exclusively hook ups! I don't think I've ever slept with the same guy twice! That's my point _exactly_; I'm just not myself these days. I'm through with this- I want my best friend back without all the plotting against him and his boyfriend."

"Can't you just make new friends?"

"No! I'm terrible at making friends, because I'm a fucking asshole!"

"Ironic really, that you're gay and a 'fucking asshole'." She laughs at her own joke. Sebastian narrows his eyes at her. He shakes his head, and walks out of her office without saying anything further. Some people just weren't worth his time.

* * *

"How much work do you have to do before your deadline?" Kurt asks, as he enters the office and shrugs off his jacket.

"What, no hello?" Blaine replies, spinning his chair around to face the door. Kurt sighs but walks over and perches on Blaine's lap, looping his arms around his neck. Blaine smiles beneath Kurt's kiss.

"Hello," Kurt mumbles against his lips.

"Hey," Blaine replies, "how was lunch?"

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"I was hit on in song form."

"...by Sebastian?" Blaine clarifies.

"Yeah. But we kind of talked about it, and it really had nothing to do with me. I think it was some crazy scheme he had come up with to prevent us being together or something."

"Oh, wow. Okay. He's that convinced that I'm his soulmate?"

"Something like that. Which is why I asked the question... how much work do you have to finish?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Blaine says, aware that there are more pressing issues at hand.

"Want to help me with a little research?"

* * *

**Sebastian S. **_We need to talk. Kurt too._

**Blaine A. **_When works for you?_

**Sebastian S. **_Afternoon tea? Dinner tonight? Breakfast tomorrow?_

**Blaine A. **_We'll see you at seven at my place._

**Sebastian S. **_Can Santana maybe not be involved today?_

**Blaine A. **_She won't be back by then. She doesn't even need to know that dinner happened._

**Sebastian S. **_Thanks, B. Thank Kurt for lunch today, too._

**Blaine A. **_He says you're welcome and not to worry about it._

**Sebastian S. **_He's a keeper._

**Blaine A. **_I count on it._

* * *

Kurt takes Blaine down to the lobby of the offices, which feels strange. Kurt explains that they aren't leaving the building, but that they can't get where they need to go by themselves. He walks up to the receptionist and places his hands firmly on the desk. "Can I help you?" She asks, though she doesn't sound enthusiastic or helpful.

"Yes, I need access to the tenth floor."

"Aren't you one of those fashion people?" She says, looking Kurt up and down judgementally.

"Yeah, which is why I need your help. Can you call Sam Evans for me, please?" He asks. The receptionist rolls her eyes but does as she is asked.

"He'll be down to meet you right away." Kurt thanks the receptionist and leads Blaine to the back of the lobby, waiting for the elevator to arrive. There is a familiar ding and the doors open, and a young blond man, who is more or less their age step out.

"Hey, man," Sam greets, pulling Kurt into a hug, "I thought it would be you. No one else visits our floor without an appointment."

"Sorry about that. Desperate times." Kurt replies.

"Who's this?" Sam asks, turning to Blaine, though he grins suggestively at Kurt.

"I'm Blaine," he introduces, offering his hand to Sam, "Kurt's boyfriend."

"And soulmate?" Sam asks. Kurt and Blaine both nod, smiling at each other. "Good, it shows. Then what's so desperate?" Sam steps back into the elevator and they follow. He swipes his card and hits the tenth floor button.

"I don't even know what's on the tenth floor." Blaine admits. His question goes unanswered.

"Our friend Sebastian is completely misguided and I need some help to figure out what's going on, and you seemed like the most logical and useful source." Kurt explains. The elevator doors open and they all step out. The general layout of the floor is similar to that of the Mode D'Etoiles levels, though it seems totally different. Sam leads them through to his office and they sit down.

"So," Sam starts, "I'm Sam Evans, I went to high school with this one," he gestures at Kurt, "and now I work here at the SSF." Blaine looks no less puzzled, so Sam continues, "Soulmate Services Foundation, that is. You two are lucky in that you found each other with relatively few problems, considering you're here together, but not everyone is like that. We try to fix as many of those problems as we can." Blaine nods, thinking that he probably won't understand any more than that.

"Sebastian, our friend, he thinks that Blaine is his soulmate." Kurt says.

"His countdown had a couple of years on it left, and then suddenly it just... dropped. It just hit zero, with no warning. He thinks that I'm his soulmate, because I was entering when he noticed it had stopped. He has gone through some... interesting schemes, recently, and we just want some answers so he can move on. I love the guy, he's one of my best friends, but I can't be what he's looking for." Blaine elaborates.

"How do you two feel about the idea that every day events can influence a countdown?" Sam asks.

"I totally agree with it. I've watched it happen. When I began planning to introduce my dad to Carole, his countdown restarted, set for a half hour later. It ended when they met, as I expected, and they're married now." Kurt recounts.

"Good. Because it happens, and I think it happened here. I don't really like personifying the universe, but sometimes she just hasn't considered certain possibilities, and when you nudge her in the right direction all kinds of things happen."

"But if I were Sebastian's soulmate, wouldn't his countdown have ended when we met back in high school? And why is Kurt my soulmate, but I'm Sebastian's?" Blaine asks.

"A, yes, and B, no. The soulmate thing? It only works as a pair exercise. You can't have a one sided soulmate relationship, it defeats the whole purpose. But an everyday event did influence his countdown. The most solid information we have indicates that in these scenarios their soulmates have died, somehow, all very tragically. Sebastian is currently soulmateless."

"Currently? He could still have one?" Blaine questions, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Now, I'm not making promises, but countdowns have been known to start again, like Kurt said happened with Burt. You can have more than one soulmate, but not at the same time."

"So say, for some reason, though I really, really don't want to bring this up, something happened to Kurt. Could I potentially be Sebastian's soulmate then?" Blaine asks, squeezing Kurt's hand again and trying to flush the thought of anything happening to him from his mind.

"Theoretically. But the universe doesn't always work that way. We don't really have all the answers, which is why we're in a constant state of researching. If you want to send Sebastian here for an appointment, I think we would all benefit from it. I need more case studies." Sam smiles. Blaine is pleased that Kurt had the connections to drag him along, because he really felt like he learnt from it. It helped to him that Sam seemed so genuinely nice, and wanted to help put Sebastian on the right track without even knowing him. "Do you have any more questions?" Sam asks, and the others shake their heads. They need to speak to Sebastian before that happens.

"Thanks, Sam." Kurt says, as they all stand up. Sam walks them back to the elevators. Blaine shakes his hand politely, thanking him for everything, affirming again that it was nice to meet him. Kurt hugs Sam another time. "We really need to catch up more, since you're in the city," Kurt says.

"I know," Sam agrees, "Rachel, too. And Finn, when he visits next."

"The next time Mercedes is in town you two have to have dinner with us, okay? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. How is she?" Sam grins like an idiot at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She's great. She loves LA, and I'm so proud of her, even if it means she lives all the way across the country." The elevator arrives, Kurt and Blaine say goodbye to Sam again, and they descend to the fifth floor.

"So is he your ex, or..?" Blaine asks. Kurt laughs.

"Oh, god, no. I mean, I totally thought he was gay when he started at McKinley, but no. He lived with us for a while, so he became like another brother, too. It feels silly that we work in the same building and yet we hardly see each other. You aren't _jealous_, are you?"

"I'm forever jealous of anyone who has known you since high school. It's not fair."

"Hey, high school was crappy for me and you should be pleased you know me now and not then. I've done a lot of growing up." Blaine looks him up and down.

"You mean you got hot?" He replies. Kurt blushes.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbles. Blaine just laughs and takes Kurt's hand, leading him down to their office. He didn't care who saw them, PDA be damned.

* * *

The first thing that happens when Sebastian arrives at Blaine's apartment is Sebastian launching himself into Blaine's arms, mumbling apologies. Blaine is sincerely shocked by the action, considering the most physical contact he has ever been offered by Sebastian has been had shakes, discounting every time Blaine turned down a sex offer. "So where are we going for dinner?" He asks, after he lets go of Blaine, who laughs softly and leads the way out of the apartment.

They end up at an Italian restaurant, upmarket enough to please Sebastian and his huge income, but casual enough in presentation that they fitted in without dressing to some code. They sit at a round table, which avoids awkwardness in choosing who sits across from the other two. Conversation seems to stop entirely until the waiter is long gone with their orders.

"Blaine isn't my soulmate," Sebastian starts, "it's the most I have to work with, but I just know it's not the case, and I'm sorry."

"We think we know what happened." Kurt says. He recounts what Sam had told them earlier that afternoon to the best of his ability; that his soulmate had died, whoever they were; that there was every chance his countdown could start again. Blaine helps him out when it comes to rationalising why Blaine can't be his soulmate, though Sebastian already seems to have accepted that for himself. Sebastian is quiet and pensive through the whole explanation, and when Kurt suggests that he goes to talk to Sam for himself, he agrees.

"But seriously guys, I'm so, so sorry." Sebastian apologises again.

"It's okay. I don't think you exactly set out to improve our relationship or anything-" Blaine says.

"It was attempted sabotage, Blaine. I can't even justify it."

"Right, but in the last couple of weeks the whole dynamic of our relationship improved- that's the wrong word, really, but it grew."

"That's not the _only _thing that grew, hm, Blaine?" Sebastian teases, "About two seconds after I saw Santana calling me I knew you had finally swiped the V card. It's not exactly subtle, Killer. You two can't keep your hands off each other." Blaine and Kurt look at each other for a moment before both smiling down at the table, blushing deeply. Their hands were entwined under the table, after all. Sebastian sighs. "Can we keep our focus on the issue at hand? I'm buying dinner, because it's the very least I can do after... _everything_. Has Quinn been a little odd lately, or is she always a super bitch? Like, more than me?"

"In all the time I've known her she's been like that, but things got worse after her husband died." Kurt says with a shrug.

"Is that why she wants to split you up?" Sebastian asks.

"Wait, she wants to split us up?" Blaine says.

"Calm your tits, she just thinks you two would work better if you weren't dating or something. But she got involved and facilitated everything she could in order for me to get between you two. And I've quit, now."

"So you were working with Quinn?" Kurt clarifies.

"To begin with she seemed to genuinely care about the soulmate thing, but she just... deteriorated. I don't even know what to think. I wouldn't be surprised if she cancelled my guest pass."

"She was like that with me and Blaine, too," Kurt explains, "I told her I was having coffee with my soulmate and she shut up about it but she just stopped coping, with having a pair of soulmates in her office."

"You should just leave. I could find you a job designing menswear pretty pronto." And he honestly could, in many respects. He was a valued customer, what with all the expensive suits he bought.

"My line is being released in a week, Bas, I can't leave."

"Well that sucks."

"Except for the part where _Defying Gravity _isbeing sold in a hugely popular E-Boutique, and I get a fabulous launch party." Blaine beams proudly at Kurt.

"Okay, you win, you're successful and it would be stupid to leave when you're about to get a sudden influx of cash."

"Not to mention that this is the first time Quinn doesn't take credit for something I've designed. If I leave now, I contractually leave my line, too, and then she will claim it as her own because she has no morals about that. I've seen it happen to someone else." Kurt says.

"Have you ever reported it to the CEO of the company?" Sebastian suggests, "We could sue her."

"You mean her daddy? That would work so well."

"_Oh_," Sebastian says, "Well that explains a lot."

"It really does. She is actually fit really well for her position, because she's a good spokesperson and she keeps people on task, but she has very little fashion talent of her own. That's why she needs me." Quinn remains a high point of their conversation, because it is suddenly evident that she is a very large part of the ever growing puzzle. Blaine dreads going in to work the next morning and having to face her, knowing that she tried to break them up. Without Sebastian acting as her puppet, things could only get worse from there.


	12. Hopeful

"Morning, beautiful," Blaine greets his boyfriend, who is still curled up in his bed. Blaine had gotten up earlier and had no desire to wake Kurt, instead going about his morning routine as best as possible, smiling to himself every time he thought about how Kurt was there, real, and his. He had been so supportive in the last few weeks, especially the last few days. He had been hit on by Sebastian for him.

Kurt is still not quite awake and stirs gently, trying to suck the last few moments of rest from his closed eyelids. Blaine bends down and brushes his lips across Kurt's, being taken by surprise when Kurt kisses back with much more force. "I brought you coffee," Blaine mumbles, pleased he put the mug down on the nightstand as Kurt brings his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. Soon Blaine is straddling Kurt, who has evidently woken up a lot more than he had before.

"You got dressed," Kurt says, as Blaine kisses and sucks his neck, placing his mouth carefully so any marks he leaves Kurt will be able to cover with a well chosen dress shirt.

"I did. I couldn't wake you, though. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping."

"You think I'm beautiful all the time." Kurt teases, though he says it with a lot of care and softness.

"That's true. But _especially _when you're naked and sleeping in my bed." Blaine kisses Kurt firmly, and Kurt reciprocates happily. Blaine pulls away and says, "You should get dressed, too. Breakfast in twenty?" Kurt nods. "Santana won't be up for a while yet. You can hazard not being dressed to go to the bathroom." Blaine winks at him as he climbs off Kurt and the bed, then watches as Kurt slides from the bed. Kurt blushes when he sees the way that Blaine is looking at him lustfully.

"I should have brought something with me to wear today." Kurt says, stifling his urges to cover himself up. It was nothing that Blaine hadn't seen before, after all.

"Do you want to go to your apartment before work, or..?"

"I hereby request freedom to borrow anything from your closet and hair product supply."

"Granted. Should breakfast be in thirty or forty, then?" Blaine teases.

"Twenty is fine. I can be slightly less fabulous than usual." Kurt pouts, and Blaine kisses him again before leaving the room as Kurt says, "only for you, Blaine."

True to his word, it's only twenty minutes before Kurt emerges from getting dressed for the day. He is wearing clothing articles that Blaine recognises as belonging to him, but Kurt has made them so completely his. Looking at Kurt, you would never guess that most of his outfit had been borrowed from his boyfriend. He had settled on wearing his boots and his own jeans from the day before, however, because the height difference between the two of them was just enough to throw everything out of balance. Blaine loved wearing Kurt's sweatpants because of it. Kurt wore a plain white shirt of Blaine's, along with a simple dark blue cardigan and a black skinny tie. His hair looked amazing, even when he was making do without all his usual products. Blaine is speechless for a second as he looks at Kurt, letting out a low whistle.

"You look... amazing. I don't know how you did that."

"Thanks, I think," Kurt says, "I have all these superpowers that you don't know about. I can look this great in twenty minutes with an unfamiliar wardrobe."

"I mean, really. I could never pull together an outfit like that the way you do."

"That's why I'm the designer and you are the humble photographer." Kurt teases, walking properly into the kitchen, where Blaine is leaning on the counter by the sink.

"Artistic director, thank you."

"That's not why you're coming to my launch party though, is it?" Kurt says, as he steps even closer to Blaine, as though it could be possible.

"No," Blaine says, winding his arms around Kurt's waist, "I get to be there as your boyfriend. I'm _the _plus one, even if you're allowed to invite everyone else, too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, B." Blaine's mouth presses against Kurt's, and they are broken apart all too quickly as Santana clears her throat behind them.

"Can I get to the sink, guys? You can go back to all that in two seconds, promise." She asks, as Blaine and Kurt awkwardly separate and both move away from the sink. When Santana leaves they exchange smiles, before taking their breakfast (Blaine made French toast in an attempt to match Kurt's standard of breakfast food) and sitting on the couch, closer together than necessary.

"Wasn't I meant to make breakfast, in payment for sleeping in your bed?" Kurt asks.

"You were sleeping, so I cooked. Is that so terrible?"

"Not at all."

"I should be paying you to stay with me, not the other way around." Blaine says, smiling shyly at Kurt.

"Honey, that's prostitution. We're only talking breakfast foods here." Blaine laughs, and Kurt laughs softly too because he can't _not_, when Blaine's laugh is so contagious.

They walk with entwined hands to work, and arrive early, only proving that when they spend the night together they can, in fact, arrive together punctually. Not that it should be Quinn's problem anyway what happens after the work hours she technically supervises them for, but if what Sebastian claimed was true then they were best to keep on her good side for all things work related. If she is worried that their relationship was interfering with their work, then there isn't all that much they could do, but they have to at least make an effort to show they are valuable team members.

As they enter through the lobby doors, they see Quinn approaching from the elevator. Kurt leans closer to Blaine and whispers, "Kiss me." Blaine pauses for a moment in confusion, since Kurt usually enforces a no PDA in the office policy, and then kisses him chastely, quickly. "No, B," Kurt says, "_Really _kiss me. The way you did this morning." Blaine clicks with what Kurt must be planning, and cups his jaw lightly as he pours himself into the kiss, which, even with the audience, becomes one of Blaine's top favourite kisses. Of course, none of the kisses he shared with Kurt were excluded from the list, but this one seems to be so pure, with a kind of delicate edge to it. It's enough for Blaine to momentarily forget his surroundings, with one hand still holding Kurt's at his side. They break apart with enough time to see Quinn glaring at them, before they head to the back of the lobby and the elevators, their faces all smiles.

* * *

Ava knocks softly on the door to Kurt and Blaine's office before stepping inside. Both look up from their work, Blaine sitting at his computer and Kurt at his sewing machine. The room was near silent in the process, and it becomes evident to Ava that they were being perfectly productive. "Quinn sent me to collect both of you," she says, "good luck." She offers them a supportive half smile before retreating, and Kurt and Blaine exchange a worried look. They both stall, finishing up what they are doing. As they walk down the hall to Quinn's office, their fingertips brush but never anchor to one another, an unspoken symbol of support while they respect that they shouldn't flaunt their relationship. Now isn't the time.

Quinn is standing by the door to her office. "Coffee?" She asks with a smile. They nod and she trots off to the elevator.

"She's too nice," Kurt hisses to Blaine, "it's a trap." She stays two steps ahead of them, and they wordlessly follow her from the building to the nearby cafe where Kurt and Blaine had gone after their first meeting. They all order their drinks, and then sit at a table, Quinn on one side and Blaine and Kurt at the other.

"I thought I would just check up on you two," she says sweetly, "in all aspects. You're our young office lovebirds by night, our up and coming professionals by day. I just thought we should chat, catch up." Kurt is still sceptical about what could come from such a meeting, from sharing such things with his boss, who seemed to have it out for him. Blaine notices and speaks up first.

"I'm well, thank you. I'm very nearly finished with my most recent assignment; all the pictures should be ready by Friday." He says. Quinn nods and looks expectantly at Kurt.

"I'm doing okay. I'm really excited for the launch on Saturday, I'm so proud of my line. I've been working on some new designs, too, which I can show you whenever you like."

"Great, we'll get Ava to schedule you in when we get back to the office. So, tell us the real gossip. How are things between you two, relationship wise? I saw you coming in together this morning." She purses her lips in a tight smile.

Blaine smiles at Kurt. "Good," Kurt says, "You know that Blaine's my soulmate, and it really is so great to spend time with him at the moment. We're in a really good place, especially now everything with Sebastian has worked out." He forces a smile, and Quinn continues to smile back with equal force.

"Oh? What happened with your friend?" Quinn asks, playing dumb. Kurt drops his smile and scowls all too quickly.

"We know you know, Quinn. You can drop the act. Are we only here so you can pick at our relationship some more? Because it isn't working." He snaps.

"Sebastian apologised to us and explained everything," Blaine explains, trying to cover Kurt's tracks, "he wasn't too impressed with the way you have been treating us, in all honesty. I think what Kurt's trying to say is that we love each other and we're in a really stable placing right now."

"Love?" Quinn says, narrowing her eyes, "How long have you two been dating? A month? How do you think you know what love is? It's a figment of your imagination. You aren't in love, you're in lust. Love is just some faux emotion that was made up by the media and commercialised for Valentine's Day so they can sell you cheap junk. It isn't real. It won't last forever."

"We aren't going to break up for your convenience, Quinn, because you don't think love exists. Because I _know _it does. Between soulmates or not, love is real." Blaine says.

"I know that you know love. I saw how happy Daniel made you. You don't have to forget about him, but you can fall in love again. You don't need a number on your wrist to dictate who you can and can't love, have children with, marry. If you don't ever want to give yourself the chance to fall in love again, that's fine. Have you considered something else? Fostering children, or something? Quinn, I know we aren't friends, but we have worked together long enough for me to know what you're like, and you're the kind of person who needs someone to look after. And if you aren't comfortable with children, you can at least get like... a cat." Something about Kurt's words causes Quinn to soften, and she suddenly looks on the verge of tears. She excuses herself and begins to walk back to the office, leaving her coffee on the table. Blaine and Kurt stay. "Just give her a couple of minutes." Kurt advises, as Blaine looks worriedly out the window at her.

Kurt takes Quinn's coffee (being in a takeaway cup, it seems silly that she didn't take it herself) and they walk back to the offices. Kurt offloads his own coffee on Blaine as they pass by Quinn's office, and he smiles supportively in return as he leaves for their own office. Kurt stays and smiles at Ava. "Is it safe enough for me to attempt communication?" he asks. Ava shrugs.

"She looked pretty close to breaking, and god, Kurt, someone has to go in there. If you're volunteering, you are most welcome to try. I'm rescheduling all of her appointments from today as we speak." Ava says. Kurt takes the invitation to knock gently before entering the office. As he expected, Quinn is in tears. She sits on the floor by the huge window with a box of tissues at her side. She doesn't even flinch as Kurt sits down next to her. Kurt realises that this is the smallest Quinn has ever seemed to him. She is now without make up, though clearly because she removed it instead of letting her tears wipe it away.

"I brought your coffee," he says cautiously, placing it on the floor. He doesn't expect her to take it.

"Thanks," she says, and looks out the window again. Kurt stays there in companionable silence for a moment.

"I can go, if you want."

"No, Kurt. Stay. I really owe you; I've been so horrible to you... to everyone. I shouldn't have come back to work yet. And Christmas is coming up soon, and I'm going to be alone. It's hard. It's really hard. Why do bad things have to happen to such good people?"

"Hey, you may have had some bad luck, but you had a lot of good luck to have such a great relationship with Daniel. He was really great, Quinn."

"I just wish he had stayed in my life for longer. We were meant to grow old together. Have a family, _together_. Seeing you and Blaine... it was tough. It still _is _tough. But I know it will be so worth it in the long term, for you two, to put up with my shit. I'm sorry for what I said just before... you two are in it for the long haul, I know, and it shouldn't matter if you have been together for a month or a year or a decade. You're soulmates, and that means a lot when you let it." Kurt mouths a _thank you_, letting her continue. "Everything you said just really struck a certain chord with me. I'm pregnant, Kurt. And then Daniel got into that stupid crash and-" she takes a deep breath, "I'm not going to relive that just now. I'm going to have his baby soon enough, and then I don't know what I'll do."

Kurt, though surprised by her confession, takes it into his stride easily enough, saying, "You'll love them, Quinn. You will be watched over by Daniel for every day of your life, and your baby, too. That child is going to grow up a happy, driven individual, even if they never have a relationship with their father. Plenty of kids don't, and they turn out just fine. But your child will grow up knowing that you loved your husband, that Daniel was a great guy. They will love your memory of him. But above all else, they will love you. A time will come when you are their hero. You were brave enough to take them on alone."

Quinn turns to face Kurt. "Can I hug you now?" Kurt nods, and lets Quinn envelop him. "Kurt, I'm going to need someone to fill my position while I'm on maternity leave. We can officialise everything when I'm not crying, for starters, but you are most definitely in the running. If you're okay with that."

"Of course, Quinn. But we can worry about all that later, okay? For now, I think you should go home. Ava is rescheduling all your appointments. Will you be okay being alone tonight, do you think?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. My mom is visiting in a couple of weeks, for my ultrasound, and that will make things a lot better." Quinn gets to her feet with a final sniffle and walks over to her desk, wiping up the last of her tears with the tissues. She takes a makeup bag from one of her desk drawers and turns to the mirror on her wall to reapply everything. Kurt follows, awkwardly patting her shoulder with a supportive smile.

"I'm going to head back to work now, okay? If you need anything, just send Ava to get me. I don't mind."

"You're really a great person, Kurt," Quinn says, "I know we aren't friends, but that's always kind of annoyed me, if you ever want to change that. Blaine is a lucky guy."

"I know. I'll talk to you later." Kurt scribbles down his cell phone number on a sticky note, along with a _text me any time_ message. He knows that Quinn must have access to all his contact details somewhere, but this is an invitation to have a casual chat with him. And this time, he feels like Quinn might be up for it.

* * *

"Do you want to come to my place for pie tonight?" Kurt asks Blaine as he enters the office, and Blaine looks up from his work.

"Is that an innuendo now or something?"

"No, I think I'm about to hit a wave of stress cooking and I need someone to eat some of it to stop me from eating it all." Blaine gets up from his desk and walks to Kurt, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist.

He lowers his voice as he says, "You know, there are other ways to relieve stress."

"I do..." Kurt manages, as Blaine presses a few kisses to his neck, "but that can wait. I think I've just cracked the Quinn case." Blaine and Kurt sit down in their makeshift living area as Kurt recounts the less personal details of his conversation with Quinn. When he's done, Blaine wraps his arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you. You did exactly the right thing."

"Thanks. I'm just glad everything seems to be working out, finally. We just get through the rest of the working week, go to the launch on Saturday night, and we're sorted. Speaking of which, I still have a few people who need inviting." Blaine returns to his work, and Kurt sits at his own desk with his cell phone at the ready and his finger poised over the dial button. He finally clicks it, and waits.

"_Good afternoon, Mister Hummel,"_ Sebastian answers formally.

"Hey, Bas. Are you at work?"

"_Certainly. Can you hold, just a moment? Thanks."_ Kurt hears him apologise to someone about a client, and then some door noises. Finally Sebastian speaks again. _"I hope you realised that I hadn't put you on hold. Also, I am in no rush to get back to that meeting." _

"Great. I only really need you for a second. I still haven't invited you to my launch party, which is this Saturday. All of our other mutual friends are going, basically, and I had never really processed that I was yet to ask you directly. So, uh, you can come, if you want. There will be champagne and cute guys."

"_Are you trying to make me interested in fashion by promising me a hook up? Because it's working." _Kurt can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Rachel is bringing a plus one, some guy that she went to college with, and apparently he's smart, and funny, and charming, and cute, and a whole host of other adjectives. She won't stop gushing about him since they bumped into each other the other day. And British! I'm told he has a cute accent."

Sebastian pauses. _"...and this guy is gay?"_

"Something like that."

"_Kurt... when is this party of yours, again?"_

"Saturday, starting at seven. I would expect you to turn up by a quarter to eight at the latest." Kurt reasons.

"_Give me a moment to do some math." _Kurt listens as Sebastian scrabbles around, with some scratching on a piece of paper audible. _"I think you found me more than a hook up."_

"Wait, you mean..." Kurt grins.

"_Four days, four hours, eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds." _


	13. Meetings

_A/N: This chapter is more or less a Kurt chapter. It seemed far more logical for him to be the focus. There are some pretty big events this chapter and I hope for the next to be slightly calmer. I think it's time for some fluff._

* * *

"Isn't Mode D'Etoiles a fancy company? Shouldn't they be picking you up for your big night in a fancy car or something?" Rachel says, pacing their apartment slowly. "Hurry up, Kurt, we have places to be."

"I'm actually probably going to be photographed tonight, thank you, and I'd like my hair to look nice." Kurt calls from the bathroom.

"What's happening with your boyfriend?"

"He's meeting us there, because there are too many of us to all go together." Kurt steps out of the bathroom, and Rachel gives him a once over. He's dressed classily, in a well cut black suit. "If tonight all goes well, I might be securing myself a promotion in a few months time."

"That sounds great, Kurt. Now can we get going? You can't be too late for your own party." Rachel says, glancing at her plus one on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, let me just put my coat on."

"You look great, Kurt," Adam assures, as Kurt continues to fix his outfit, never quite happy. Kurt thanks him and smiles, partially for himself but mostly for Sebastian. The first interaction he had had with Adam had been two days earlier, because Rachel wanted them to be at least acquainted, when Kurt had immediately enquired about his soulmate situation. Adam seemed happy enough to discuss it with Kurt, and simply said that it had stopped a while back and had only recently started within the last couple of days, which he couldn't understand. Kurt gave him a similar rundown to what he had Sebastian, summarising Sam's theories and cutting straight to the point where he was confident he knew who it was. Adam had appeared to be glowing on the news for the rest of the coffee date, and seemed just as airy now.

Finally, the three of them leave the apartment, all three excited for what they knew was coming next.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, why did you fail to warn me that Finn was coming?" Rachel demands, punctuating it with a small foot stamp.

"I said my family was coming! You were there when my dad and Carole came over yesterday!" Kurt defends himself, shooting an apology look to Adam.

"Yes, and you never mentioned _that _family coming!"

"Calm down, Ray. You see Finn all the time."

"You'll be fine, okay? He's just a boy," Adam counsels, "I won't pretend to be your boyfriend, but I'll help out where I can." Rachel gushes her thanks to him and the pair agrees to go mingle with some people, leaving Kurt to work the room alone. He scans it, checking for any sign of people he ought to talk to, but no one seems to have arrived yet. He makes a beeline for Quinn, who is talking to someone Kurt has never seen before.

"And here is our man of the hour, Mister Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Helena Truscott." Quinn continues to introduce her, and Kurt fails to remember a word she is saying, choosing instead to smile and nod to the best of his ability. He feels as though the introductions are going to end up blurring, anyway. He is just waiting for the people he had invited to turn up.

Kurt finds Finn, and is soon enveloped in a bear hug. When Kurt asks why he hadn't come over sooner, Finn logically reasons that he was avoiding Rachel and that after that Kurt looked too official for hugging like that. He seems much happier having greeted Kurt properly, and makes him promise to introduce him to a model. Kurt knows that he'll be staying at Blaine's while Finn has obnoxiously loud sex with Rachel, as always seemed to happen while he was in the city. There were certain times where you needed to draw the line of your closeness to your step-brother and best friend.

Santana and Brittany turn up first of his other guests, and Kurt rushes over to greet them. "You both look stunning," he compliments, "weren't you coming with Blaine?"

"Yeah, but Bas was having a freak out and Blaine was busy trying to calm him down, so we decided we would go on ahead while they had their little man to man." Santana explains. Brittany immediately drags her over to the display that had been set up of Kurt's designs, carefully critiquing each in a seemingly random fashion. Santana seems to keep her under control, so Kurt doesn't try to explain his ideas or defend something Brittany says that she doesn't like- though she finds it very hard to not like what Kurt has created. She has a certain enthusiasm for them being Kurt's designs that he hopes will be contagious.

Kurt lights up as Blaine walks into the room, an incredibly jittery Sebastian trailing behind him. They walk straight over to Kurt and greet him. Blaine kisses him quickly and Sebastian very quickly excuses himself to find the bar. "He's that nervous, huh?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"Yeah, though I told him being a drunken idiot wouldn't help his case. You met the guy, right?"

"Yes! He's as nice as Rachel talked him up to being, seriously. And he really seems excited to meet Bas."

"That's great. And he's cute?"

"I can think of cuter," Kurt says, smiling at Blaine. Blaine immediately blushes and breaks eye contact, smiling bashfully down at the floor. Kurt tilts his chin up to look at him directly and kisses him, feeling as Blaine relaxes into it and brings his hands around Kurt's waist. Blaine pulls away from him but leaves his arms in place.

"Congratulations again, Kurt. This is a huge achievement and I'm so, so proud of you."

"It was finished before we even met, B." Kurt says lightly.

"I know. But I'm still proud of you. I'm proud of _me _for being with you."

"Blaine? You aren't upset about last night, are you? I do want you to meet my family, but they tend to be a little possessive and I just wanted to have dinner with them to let them ask me about work and stuff before bringing you into the picture. I did it for your sake, really, so they wouldn't pester you too much. They know you exist though, so they expect to see you tonight, if you're okay with that?"

"It's fine, really, I understand. I want to meet your family, but I'm happy to do it on your terms. It's not as if I haven't seen you lately. We share an office, Kurt." Blaine says, and remembers to drop his arms from around Kurt, taking the appropriate half step away from him.

"I know. You're so great, B, I don't know how I would have coped if you didn't understand. They're going to love you." Kurt kisses Blaine again softly, and he smiles.

"I should let you mingle or something, right? I'm going to try to keep Sebastian from flipping out."

"I think it's a little late for that."

"Fine, I'll stop him from drinking his weight in alcohol and not fuck up his first meeting. Better?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a bit, Blaine." Blaine kisses him on the cheek and gives his hand a little squeeze before he walks off. Kurt takes a deep breath and turns his attention to the newest arrivals, none of whom he seems to recognise. Quinn comes over to him and leads him to one of the people he hadn't seen before and introduces him again. When the other man excuses himself, Kurt turns to Quinn and asks, "Who are all these people?"

"Business contacts, mostly, their plus ones, and the personal invites. These business people are all very important to the market, Kurt. You don't need to worry too much, but give them a friendly face to work with. It will help in the long term. How are things with Blaine?" Kurt isn't surprised by the personal nature of the question, since Quinn has been trying to keep tabs on them lately. She asks out of polite interest, he knows, rather than her old schemes. She's moved on from all that, even if just in the last few days.

"Good. Tonight we're mostly trying to keep everyone else intact, and if we squeeze in a couple of moments to ourselves it's a bonus."

"I did notice you two before. Is Sebastian okay? I don't really feel like I'm in a position to ask..." Quinn, who was usually so confident and strong, glances over to the bar to break eye contact with Kurt. Kurt looks over at the bar too, where Blaine is counselling Sebastian, again.

"He will be, once he calms down enough that we can introduce him to Adam."

"Oh, who's Adam?"

"He's a guy my friend Rachel went to college with. He is so sweet, honestly. And his recently restarted soulmate countdown syncs perfectly with Sebastian's."

"His soulmate countdown started again? So you figured out what happened, and it wasn't Blaine?" Quinn really does seem to care, and Kurt is pleasantly surprised.

"Exactly. And now he has this huge chance to get everything right. He can serenade Adam with all those well planned lyrics."

"I'm happy for him. For all of you. You'll have to introduce me to all your friends later, okay?" Kurt promises he will, thinking that in a lot of ways she and Santana could get along better than expected. Quinn scurries off, and Kurt smiles broadly as his parents enter the room. Burt and Carole head directly towards him, and he hugs them both.

"I forget how different you look without a baseball cap on." Kurt says to his father.

"Be pleased I talked him out of it," Carole replies with a wink, "It was a lot of work."

"Hey, it's your big night, kiddo. You're about the only person in this world who would lose the hats for." Burt says. "Are you going to introduce us to all of your friends?" Kurt starts with Santana and Brittany, who are talking to Rachel and Adam. Rachel greets Burt and Carole pleasantly, being the only one of his friends they have met previously. He then briefly introduces the other three, mentioning that Santana is Blaine's roommate.

"When do we get to meet this Blaine kid, anyway?" Burt asks, "He's all you've talked about for the last couple of months. And you wouldn't let him come to dinner last night, which is silly. He is here, right, bud?" Santana raises an eyebrow at Kurt, intrigued by the piece of information Burt had just shared. She wasn't surprised that Kurt talked about Blaine, and she was certain Blaine knew that Kurt talked about him, but she got the feeling by the way Kurt turned pink that when Burt said _all you've talked about_ he meant it.

Kurt takes a second to adjust himself to the thought of Blaine meeting his parents. They had only been dating for a month or so, and no matter how much longer it felt, for his dad back in Ohio it hadn't been very long at all. "Of course. He's babysitting our friend Sebastian at the moment, just hoping that he won't drink too much and make an ass of himself."

"Why would he do that? Why are you worried?" Burt asks, evidently upset for feeling out of the loop.

"Because Sebastian is going to meet his soulmate tonight and if he screws it up we'll have another couple of weird weeks with a deluded Bas and I'm quite happy with things with my boyfriend for the moment. It's a long story."

"I just want to meet the kid, Kurt. You clearly like him a whole lot, so as long as he's good to you I'm sure that I'll like him too. You're soulmates, right?" Kurt nods. "Exactly. All the more reason for me to meet him. No matter whether it's been a week or a month, you're clearly in it for the long haul."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt says, "but you haven't even met him yet. You have time for your opinion to change yet."

"Should I be lowering my standards?"

"He's great, trust me." Burt and Carole excuse themselves, figuring it is best not to hang around Kurt's friends for long. They didn't want to embarrass him too much.

"Your parents haven't met the boyfriend?" Santana asks. Kurt nods. "And tonight is the night?" Kurt nods again. "Ah, I see how it is."

"I'm not worried, I just feel like maybe it's still a little early. We've only been dating for a month now." Kurt admits. Santana rolls her eyes.

"And you've been soulmates for two, not to mention completely in love with each other that whole time. You have been inseparable, Kurt. You spend all day with each other at work, and then you spend all weekend together, too. Sometimes it's as if you aren't even Kurt _and_ Blaine anymore, but one entity, Kurtandblaine, which is particularly weird since I live with Blaine and yet hardly ever see him at home without you. You have nothing to be worried about. It might be one month, but it's a lot more hours than most people who have been together for a month." Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Okay. You're right. I should probably talk to Blaine about Christmas plans at some point..." he thinks aloud. If they were both going back to Ohio, would Kurt be meeting Blaine's parents? He didn't even know if he was going to Ohio himself; let alone what Blaine planned on doing. Santana pats him on the shoulder before shoving him in the direction of Blaine. She grabs Adam's arm and lifts his sleeve, displaying the countdown.

"Fetch our darlings Blaine and Sebastian, will you, Kurtsie dearest? It's time." She asks. Kurt rolls his eyes but heads over to the others anyway.

"Bas?" Kurt greets, looking at Blaine questioningly, "If you put off meeting him any longer you're both going to burst into flames." Sebastian chuckles lifelessly. "You can do this, Bas. You don't have to be an asshole to meet the guy."

"I'm not really a people person," Sebastian replies, "I'll just live on your couch into my old age. Who needs a soulmate, anyway?" he downs the rest of his drink.

"It's only his second, I swear." Blaine defends, when Kurt looks judgingly in his direction. Sebastian gets up, straightens his suit, and turns to face Kurt.

"Let's do this." The trio walk over to the rest of their friends, all of whom are invested in the relationship-to-be enough that they feel the need to be present for the first meeting. Sebastian figures out quickly who Adam is, because it's hardly difficult in a group of people he knows so well. Adam beams at him, and extends a hand.

"I'm Adam," he introduces, "I would guess you're Sebastian?" Sebastian puts his hand into Adam's to shake it, no matter how formal it seems, and Adam pulls him in with it and kisses Sebastian on the mouth softly. "It's about bloody time you showed up around here," Adam whispers, and releases his new found soulmate. Sebastian turns red in time to see his friends' reactions. Santana and Kurt are smirking, while Blaine and Brittany are grinning genuinely. Rachel seems to be in some state of shock, as though she wasn't fully expecting for Adam to really be as gay as he told her he was.

"Do you want to um, move away from everyone so we can talk?" Sebastian asks, at a loss for words. He was never this unsure about anything. When Adam affirms and takes his hand, he smiles, and realises that he has never just held hands with another guy before. And he likes it.

"What am I meant to do with the rest of the night if I don't need to babysit Bas anymore?" Blaine asks jokingly.

"You need to meet my parents," Kurt says seriously, "and we need to talk about Christmas. I never actually asked if I could stay at your place tonight either, but Rachel and Finn will be hooking up at my place-"

"We will not." Rachel interjects.

"So I just kind of figured I could stay with you? Oh god, I didn't mean to cash in on all the boyfriend perks in one go. I'll make you waffles in the morning, I promise, and I- umph," Blaine kisses Kurt with some force, and succeeds in stopping his babbling.

"Thank you for shutting up, Kurt. Firstly, you know you can stay whenever you want, no questions asked. I kind of miss it when you aren't around. Secondly, can I meet your parents now?" Blaine says. Kurt nods and squeezes his hand as he locates his parents.

"Dad, Carole," Kurt says, "This is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt, and my step-mom, Carole."

"It's nice to meet you both," Blaine says, extending his hand to Burt. Burt ignores the gesture and opens his arms to hug Blaine, who reciprocates. Carole then does the same, and Kurt mouths a _thank you _at his dad.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Blaine. I hardly hear about anything else." Burt says. Kurt blushes.

"It really is nice, isn't it?" Carole adds, "I feel like we know so much about you. And Kurt hardly ever talks about us, right?" Blaine laughs nervously.

"He only ever shares the good things, I promise." Blaine says.

"Hopefully this one will let us spend some proper time with you before we head back to Ohio. He wouldn't let you come to dinner last night, after all. Don't think that was us." Burt says, glaring at Kurt.

"I can't imagine it was you, sir." Blaine says as Kurt rolls his eyes. Burt chuckles.

"I'm glad. Now you two probably have other things to be doing."

"Come on, B, we have friends who need to interrogate us." Kurt says, pulling Blaine back towards Santana and the others, who were watching the whole exchange. He was pleased with how things had gone with his parents, and yet he knew that there was so much more to come. "So I was thinking... what _are_ you doing for Christmas?"

"My parents have insisted on paying on a flight back to Ohio for a week or so. If you're going to be around too, then I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, or your family. They seem better than mine." Blaine says with a shrug, "All plans are casual plans, at the moment."

"Okay. I'd love to meet your parents too, unless you think they think it would be too soon."

"Well, that's one way to come out to them."

"Oh." Kurt says, realising just how much he may have committed to.


	14. Stormy

_A/N: I'm a little early this week, which I hope makes up for being chapterless last week... this is a long chapter, okay? It just wasn't done yet. Also, because I don't like writing too far ahead of schedule (I'm weird like that) there may or may not be a special midweek chapter after this. _

_Smut incoming, proceed at your own risk, etc. etc._

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stumble into Blaine's apartment and shut and lock the front door behind them. They had gone from the launch party to a rowdy bar with their friend group, sans Sebastian and Adam, and had consumed all the more alcohol they would need to be fairly drunk. Neither holds their alcohol particularly well, so it hadn't taken a lot for them to reach that point.

Blaine immediately puts his hands on Kurt's hips as they kiss heatedly and walks him back against the door. Kurt has his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Santana went to Brittany's, which gives them the apartment to themselves. "Bed. Now." Kurt growls into Blaine's ear and he moans softly in response.

"You are so drunk right now." Blaine says, and Kurt giggles. Blaine decides not to mention how it shattered the sexy front that Kurt had just put up.

"I know. Stop complaining." Kurt kisses Blaine again as Blaine lifts him, as he slides his legs around Blaine's waist. Their lips don't lose contact and Blaine walks them through to his bedroom, toppling back on his bed so Kurt falls on top of him. "Why do we have so many clothes on?" Kurt says, sitting up on Blaine to shed his suit jacket. Blaine sits up, Kurt still straddling his lap, and does the same. Kurt grimaces for a second before throwing his suit jacket from the bed and letting it sit on the floor. Blaine follows before fumbling to undo his bowtie while Kurt unbuttons his shirt, and then they work in tandem again on Kurt's. Kurt strips his undershirt and then, finally, they are both shirtless. Blaine captures Kurt's lips in a kiss again as they free themselves from their pants, Kurt only moving off Blaine momentarily out of necessity. They become a mess of clumsy kisses, letting out a whole mixture of noises- giggles, moans, and low growls. Kurt rolls his hips down sharply against Blaine's, and both delight in the change of contact.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine says, and Kurt smiles so much he practically radiates. They continue kissing a little longer, enjoying the simple being together, revelling in their alcohol induced appetites. They slept together enough while sober, but as soon as they had enough alcohol kicking in they got very handsy very quickly. Kurt had managed to reserve himself until the end of the night, only passing a few teasing comments in Blaine's ear, and it wasn't until they got into a cab together that they totally lost it.

"What do you want, baby?" Kurt whispers by Blaine's ear.

"Fuck me, Kurt," he replies boldly. Kurt nods and leans off the bed to find the condoms and lube he knows Blaine keeps in his draw by the bed, since they had used them before. And yet, tonight was that much different. They had never done it this way around- Blaine had never bottomed, and Kurt decides not to question why he was doing this now. Blaine never said things from left field when he was drunk, and Kurt figures that he has been thinking about this for a while and only with the liquid courage did he dare ask for it from his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this, B?" Kurt asks hesitantly as he opens the lube bottle and pours some onto his fingers.

"Positive. God, Kurt, I want you so bad." Blaine leans up to kiss him some more, and Kurt doesn't pause before responding, crashing their lips together messily.

"Roll onto your stomach, honey," Kurt advises, but Blaine shakes his head. Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him and asks, "No?"

"No. I want to be able to kiss you."

"Okay." Kurt climbs off Blaine, who pouts at the loss of contact, as he settles between Blaine's legs. Blaine adjusts himself so Kurt has full access as he begins to circle his hole lightly. Blaine shivers under Kurt's touch, and inhales sharply as Kurt slowly slides his finger into him. "Have you done this before, Blaine? To yourself?" Kurt knows better than anyone just how much he had done it, after all- but that wasn't what he was asking.

"Just a few times... it doesn't feel this good, you don't get the right angle." Kurt looks at Blaine, asking for permission. Blaine nods and Kurt adds a second finger, stretching, curling his fingers, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. "Kurt, I don't know how much longer I'll last... I just need you." Kurt moves up the bed to kiss Blaine again. He hovers above him for a moment as he aligns himself and then slowly pushes in. Blaine closes his eyes tightly, and Kurt kisses him again softly. "You can... you can move." Kurt begins to move as per Blaine's request, and they quickly sink into a rhythm to rock together. It's over for them both far too soon, and as they come they moan into each other's mouths, neither reserving any sounds. Kurt pulls out and discards the condom before he settles in next to Blaine.

"Was that okay?" Kurt asks, pressing a kiss into Blaine's shoulder. He tilts Kurt's chin and kisses him deeply.

"So much more than okay."

* * *

They wake up the next morning to the sound of Santana banging on the door to Blaine's room. She opens it without waiting for a response and says, "If you two are done with being hungover there's food in the kitchen. I'm going to go hide in my bedroom- even though I don't really care about seeing your junk and I'm the person you should be least worried about- so you don't have to get dressed yet, okay? And you should probably hang up your suits." She smiles sweetly before she leaves and Blaine waves his hand in thanks.

Kurt groans into Blaine's shoulder. "Our suits are on the floor."

Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I know, Kurt. There were more important things happening last night than hanging up suits." Kurt smiles slightly and draws Blaine in for a long, lazy kiss. Blaine smiles beneath his lips as everything that was so wonderful about their drunken night together comes flooding back to him. He didn't care how much part the alcohol had had in the results, because it had been intimate, new, exciting, tender, loving. There wasn't any part of it that he would to change.

"Santana knows that." Kurt says breathlessly as he breaks away from Blaine, sounding almost genuinely concerned.

"Santana knows all. It's actually kind of worrying how hyperaware she is to my sex life." Kurt shakes his head, and Blaine laughs softly again. Blaine and Santana just didn't have the same boundaries to their friendship as Kurt and Rachel seemed to. Whereas Kurt and Rachel gossiped avidly with one another, Santana and Blaine didn't have any reason to. They knew before they were told.

They get up then and put on their underwear and old t-shirts of Blaine's. As Santana had said, there was plenty of food in the kitchen. Blaine wasn't sure why she would have gone to such effort to set it all up for them, but there were croissants and fruit, coffee and juice. They eat in quiet domesticity, just comfortable being around one another and sharing soft smiles. Santana walks out later, and Blaine is quick to thank her for breakfast.

"Oh, don't flatter yourselves. This is all the leftovers from when I snuck into Sebastian's apartment this morning. Party poppers just didn't feel appropriate," She explains, "I totally stole your key. Sorry, B."

"That's okay. Greater good and all that, right?" Blaine replies.

"You have a key to Sebastian's apartment?" Kurt asks. Blaine shrugs nonchalantly.

"Who else would he trust with his spare?" Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine on the cheek, successfully distracting him long enough to clear his plate away. Blaine pouts, but when Kurt points out that he was never going to finish it anyway he relents, and pats his stomach thoughtfully.

* * *

After they shower and dress Blaine leads Kurt out into the wintry air and they walk to Kurt's apartment so he can put his suit away properly and change, since he is wearing Blaine's clothes again. Kurt complains the whole way there that it is far too cold to walk and that they should have just stayed at Blaine's place, even after Blaine wraps an arm around him and pulls him as close as possible. They finally get into Kurt's building and then his apartment and Blaine can't help but kiss the red tip of Kurt's nose as they hold hands in the elevator. Kurt had far bigger things on his mind and resorted to simply squeezing Blaine's hand lightly.

He knows he should tell Blaine the real issues, but it just isn't the right time yet. Worrying about the weather is childish, as he constantly reminds himself.

Kurt listens intently outside his apartment door, checking for any sign that Rachel might not be decent before they enter. The door is unlocked, so Kurt hazards his chances. He had seen both Rachel and Finn in various stages of undress, but neither was something he wanted to relive again anytime soon. "Hello?" He calls out as he steps inside, flanked by Blaine, still uncertain as to whether or not he should proceed.

"Kurt!" Finn greets as he walks over to the door, thankfully fully clothed and apparently freshly showered. He hugs Kurt enthusiastically, who does his best to return the sentiment.

"Hey, Finn." Finn releases him and gives Blaine a puzzled look. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. Didn't you two meet last night?" Blaine is quick to extend his hand to Finn, who takes it and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good to meet you, man." Finn says, though the look on his face is much less hospitable and much more don't-hurt-my-brother.

"Is Rachel around?" Kurt asks.

"Uh, yeah, she went into the bathroom about half an hour ago."

"Great, well, we'll be in my room." Kurt pulls Blaine through and gets to hanging up his suit neatly in his wardrobe while Blaine perches on the edge of Kurt's bed. "They fucked, as predicted."

"What makes you say that?" Blaine challenges.

"I know Finn, and he doesn't shower that regularly for any reason. So he's only done it for Ray. Which is sweet, sure, but not only does it say that they hooked up, but that they plan on doing it again. It's just time they started trying long distance again, because this arrangement isn't working out for me."

"But think of how often you would have an excuse to stay at my place, if they kept at it like this," Blaine teases, "You can stay even without a reason, you know?" he walks over to Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, dropping kisses to Kurt's neck. Kurt straightens his suit another time on the hanger and then lifts Blaine's arms so he can swivel around to face him, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck. They kiss for a few moments, until they are interrupted by a loud and high pitched peal of laughter from the other room. "That's Rachel?" Blaine clarifies, and Kurt nods, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I think I might have to go back to your place with you." He says with a sigh.

"I wouldn't complain. What's happening with your parents?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot. I'll call my dad." Kurt slips away from Blaine and dials his dad's number, and Blaine resumes his seat on Kurt's bed. He watches as Kurt holds the phone to his ear with one hand and uses the other to leaf through his wardrobe and search for an outfit for the day. "_Hey, Kurt," _Burt answers, _"What can I do for you?"_

"Hi dad! I was just wondering about what you and Carole were up to today. Have you checked out of the hotel yet?"

"_We had to check out a while ago, so we dropped our bags off at your place. Rachel said you weren't there. Not working on a Sunday, right?"_

"Right, no, I um, went for a run this morning." Blaine chuckles behind Kurt and he turns to shush him. "When is your flight? Do you want to do something before you go? At least let me take you to the airport."

"_Slow down, bud. Our flight isn't until this evening. Carole and I would love to see you boys, and Rachel and Blaine too, if they like."_

"Okay. Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asks, knowing that they had already done everything touristy on their previous visits.

"_I really do want to just spend more time with my kids, if you aren't too busy. If Finn's busy, well, I see him all the time," _Burt laughs, _"Where do you want to meet?"_

"I'll just check with Finn and Rachel." Kurt walks out to the living room to find them in the middle of a very heated make out session. He is hardly surprised, and clears his throat, covering the phone. "Finn, our parents want to do something with us today, if you aren't busy. So um, should I tell them to come over here, or..?"

Rachel pushes Finn off of her and stands up, straightening her dress. "Tell Burt and Carole to come over here," Rachel says, "we still have some of your cookies, right, Kurt? I managed to keep your brother out of them last night."

"Don't pull the 'your brother' routine on me! He's your soulmate!" Finn smiles dorkily as Kurt leaves the room again. "Sorry for that dad, Rachel says to come over to our apartment." Kurt continues.

"_We'll be there soon, kid. See you then." _Kurt says goodbye and hangs up, and then flops down onto the bed beside Blaine, lying on his back with his legs over the edge. Blaine lies back too, taking Kurt's hand.

"So what's happening?" Blaine questions.

"They're coming over here. Rachel and Finn seem to be on good terms, and I'm going to fight to keep it that way. I still need to get changed and decide what to wear tomorrow, since Finn is hanging around New York a little bit longer."

"You have nothing to be worried about. Do you want me to help you pick something to wear?" Blaine offers, and Kurt laughs. Blaine considers it a small victory.

"Oh, sweetie. You know I love you, but I would never let you touch my wardrobe." So instead Kurt gives Blaine a strict list of hair and skin products to collect from around the apartment for him, while he selects his two outfits. He cleverly plans to reuse the same pair of boots to reduce how much he would need and chooses pieces that keep accessorising to a minimum. Finally he gets changed and packs up his other outfit in a bag for the next day. Eventually, after a quick make out session, they hear the sound of Carole and Burt in the other room and emerge together, hand in hand.

"Hey, bud," Burt greets, and Kurt goes over to hug him. Blaine shakes Burt's hand politely, and at his insistence agrees to call him by his first name. Rachel runs around serving drinks for all the others and making sure there are cookies out on the coffee table, before she finally settles down herself. Kurt is quick to scold his father for taking more than one cookie.

"So Blaine, what do you do?" Carole asks.

"I'm a photographer- I actually work with Kurt at Mode D'Etoiles. I'm the artistic director for the newest advertising campaigns." Blaine replies.

"How long have you two been together, again?" Finn says, and he says it in a way that affirms he simply hadn't been listening the last time he was told.

"A month," Kurt answers, "but it's been two since we met." Carole and Burt smile supportively, and Finn just mumbles a 'huh' and takes another cookie. Rachel watches him intently and clearly tries very hard not to slap it from his hand.

"It doesn't sound long enough, does it?" Rachel says. Blaine and Kurt look at one another and smile.

"Definitely not." Blaine agrees.

"But it's like Santana said, it may only be a month, but we've spent a lot of time together for that. Most couples would only see each other a couple of times a week when they first date, right? But for us, we've spent all day together at work, including most lunches. That doesn't even begin to cover all the weekends and Friday nights." Kurt explains.

"That much time together, huh?" Burt asks, and they both nod. "Don't you get sick of each other? Run out of things to say?"

"Do you and Carole ever have that happen?" Kurt quips.

"Well, no, but we've been married for years now. We worked hard to have the relationship we have-" Burt starts. Kurt interrupts him.

"What about when you don't have anything to say? Is it awkward?"

"No, but Kurt, we're adults-"

"So are Blaine and I, dad. We spend the time together because we _want _to. We're soulmates, remember? I love him. I really do." Kurt is in a near whisper as he finishes, though he started so clearly. Blaine draws a heart in Kurt's palm, and he squeezes in response, showing that he understands. The unspoken _I love you _was everything that he needed. He stands up and excuses himself to the kitchen, claiming to be getting a glass of water. Blaine looks at him questioningly, raising his eyebrows. _Do you want me to go with you?_

Kurt shakes his head. _No. _He offers him a small smile. _But thank you._

Carole slaps Burt's thigh and he jumps. "What was that for?"

"You can't talk to him like that, okay? He knows what he's doing." Carole says, keeping her voice low enough in hope that Kurt won't hear the exchange from the kitchen. Two of her three men were totally overreacting, and Kurt seemed incredibly on edge. Her third man seemed completely passive and unresponsive to the scene around him.

"But-"

"No, Burt. There is a time and a place for the tough father act, okay? What he needs from you is the usual, soft Burt who will give him all the hugs he needs, talk to him on the phone for an hour anytime he calls, and tease him about watching football." Burt sighs in defeat.

"You're right. I'm sorry. To you too, Blaine."

"Tell Kurt that, Burt." Finn says, gesturing to the kitchen. Burt nods and gets up, leaving the other four in silence. Blaine bites his lip softly as looks towards the kitchen, completely unsure of what could be happening. He hopes that everything will be okay. Carole shifts where she is sitting so she is next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. This is so out of character for him." She says, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just worried about Kurt. He said he had such a good relationship with his dad, and he was so excited about spending time with you two. He wanted me to get along with Burt so badly, and now he's hiding in the kitchen."

"Burt will get over himself. He always does. I thought he _had_. He's just as worried about Kurt as you are, sweetie, and he doesn't like change. He can't bring himself to let his little boy go. They have an amazing relationship, and he's usually how he was last night, all hugs and inviting everyone to dinner all the time."

"Yeah," Blaine replies, "I'm sure everything will work out." They sit quietly, Carole rubbing Blaine's shoulder again every so often. Finn and Rachel keep giggling as they attempt to feed each other pieces of cookie, but they soon realise it isn't as romantic as they had thought it would be. Burt and Kurt are talking so quietly that they can't hear them. When the eventually come back Carole moves back to her previous spot, and Kurt sits on Blaine's lap, resting into him heavily. He seems tiny, but he and Burt seem to be back to their old ways of relationship. He kisses Blaine firmly, with purpose.

"It's going to rain soon." Kurt says quietly. Everyone else looks over at the window, and agrees with him. The sky was turning darker and the clouds were getting heavier- exactly what Kurt had been terrified of earlier. "Can we go soon? I don't want to bring an umbrella too."

"Sure," Blaine responded, "how soon?"

"Um, very, if you don't mind?" He looks around the room as he says it, and no one protests.

"We have some more time, if you want to stay though, Burt and Carole." Rachel says politely. Kurt thanks her silently, and Rachel doesn't miss that indication.

"It was nice to see you all again," Blaine says, nudging Kurt from his lap. He shakes Burt's hand again and hugs Carole at her insistence, and then gives Finn a fist bump. Kurt follows him, hugging all of his family members tightly. Blaine leaves to collect Kurt's bag, ever the gentleman. He knows, as does everyone else, he was only going to give Kurt a few moments to talk to his parents. Rachel pardons herself too, and busies herself with some typical tasks elsewhere.

"How often do you two stay at each other's apartments?" Burt asks.

"Not all the time. We haven't been together all that long, you know?" Kurt hopes that he doesn't sound guilty, because it had ended up being a near weekly event. It had been a big month with so much more significance happening to them than was normal for most first months that couples shared.

"Sweetie, you may have only been together for a month, but you may as well be married. You're honeymooning, but at the same time you have all that stability and confidence. Relax, Kurt, we like Blaine, we always knew that we would. You're an adult and we trust that the decisions that you make are the right ones. There is no such thing as moving too fast." Carole counsels before she hugs her step-son tightly again. Blaine reappears with Kurt's bag, having taken far longer than necessary. Kurt makes a mental note to fill Blaine in on his conversations with each of his parents in his absence later. They put their coats and shoes on and leave together, Blaine carrying Kurt's bag the whole way back to his apartment.

When they get inside the rain promptly begins, some crazy miracle having happened that meant they avoided it, much to Kurt's thankfulness. "Looks like we just missed the rain," Blaine comments as he shrugs his coat off. Kurt kisses him softly and decides to launch into his retelling.

"...So I think my dad is okay, even though he pretty much definitely knows that you deflowered his little boy and will potentially separate us at Christmas. I think Carole will fight for us, though. She loves you." Blaine scrunches his nose up at the thought of being so close yet so far from his boyfriend, the closest he can manage to a grimace. Kurt giggles and kisses his nose.

"Santana is here tonight, I think. I mean, I haven't heard otherwise." Blaine knows that he's changing the subject, but it was something that needed to be said sometime. A flash of lightning strikes the sky and Kurt freezes with wide eyes, his arms still in place on Blaine's shoulders. "Kurt?" the thunder rolls and Kurt whimpers slightly, Blaine takes him into his arms and holds tight. "Are you scared of the storm, honey?" Kurt curls his arms around his boyfriend and sniffs back the first feelings that he might cry.

"Mmhmm," he gets out, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Kurt, no," Blaine says softly, "You never need to be sorry for being afraid. We'll get through it, okay?" Kurt nods. "What do you usually do?"

"Um, I try to hide, shut it out. It's silly."

"It's not. Come on." Blaine keeps an arm firmly around Kurt and leads him to his bedroom. They climb under the covers on Blaine's bed and sit cross legged facing each other, the sheets over their heads, holding hands between them. Blaine leans his forehead on Kurt's, and Kurt shuts his eyes tightly, anticipating the next flash. Blaine strokes Kurt's knuckles soothingly with his thumb, remaining totally calm, focussing purely on his boyfriend who so clearly needs him. The storm sounds again and Kurt flinches. Blaine simply tilts his chin up slightly and kisses him delicately but with purpose. Kurt's breathing returns to normal again.

"I love you," he mumbles, leaning into Blaine again.

"I love you too, honey. I'm here. Always here."

"Oh god, the storm's getting closer."

"Shh, we're okay. You'll be okay."

"Mm. Thanks."

"Anytime." They stay in the same position until the rain audibly lightens up, at which point Blaine kisses Kurt, who then decides he can brave getting up. "Do you want to talk about this, Kurt?" Blaine prompts gently. Kurt nods.

"I... I think the fear comes from after my mom died. It was just really stormy the day after her funeral, and all I wanted was for her to hug me and make it all go away. My dad didn't know what to do."

"Does he know about this?"

"Yeah, but I got so good at hiding from him- from everything- that he probably thinks I grew out of it."

"Oh."

"I'm mostly scared that the storm means I've lost someone else I love so much, Blaine. You just being here... it helped a lot. I need that reassurance that you're with me. Besides, Rachel is a lousy cuddler. She just doesn't get it." Kurt smiles and Blaine laughs.

"Do you remember when I told you that you shouldn't be afraid to let your guard down around me, because I will always find those moments when you're yourself?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, "this was one of those times, Kurt, and I'm so glad that you let me be with you for it. Come here," he says, and he opens his arms to Kurt who settles into them.

"So what are you scared of?"

"Um, can we maybe leave me as a big fearless man right now?"

"I want to know, Blaine."

"Fine, okay. I'm scared of abandonment. I'm terrified that people will leave me, or forget about me. When I was six my mom was running a little bit late to pick me up from soccer practice, and everyone else had left already. I thought she was never coming. My coach and his son stayed with me until she arrived, but it was the longest ten minutes of my life. When I got into the car I started crying, and she had a really hard time calming me down. There was a lot of apologising, and she explained where she had been, and what to do if it happened again. I got an emergency cell phone when I was eight and my mom realised that it wasn't a one off after it had happened so many more times in those years. The worst time was when my mom was away so my dad had to pick me up. My mom would text me when she left the house, saying that she was on her way- before practice had even finished. But my dad didn't do that. He turned up on time, but he was late enough that I got to my phone, saw that he hadn't texted me and panicked." Blaine sighs, and Kurt shushes him softly.

"I'm never going to leave you, B, you know that?" Blaine nods, and Kurt relaxes his grip on him so he can kiss him. The door flies open and then closes softly. They spring apart.

"Oh shit, I just ruined a moment," Santana says, "I'll just head out again and we can do this over, okay?" Blaine laughs.

"Come here, Tana." He calls, and she closes the door and heads over, and doesn't even flinch when Blaine wraps his arms around her.

"Well, isn't this cosy." She says, and Blaine relaxes the hug. "I wasn't complaining, B. What are doing for dinner?" She walks towards the kitchen and throws open the fridge. She may have killed their moment, but it was perfectly welcome. They wipe their still watery eyes and begin to relax, welcoming the shift from their fears.

They were always going to be there for each other, and that was clear.


	15. Meanwhile

_A/N: I had a few requests for a Sebadam chapter, and your wish is my command. This chapter is of scenes of the side pairings of the fic in chronological order, and I hope it gives some insight as to past, present and future events. I'm a little bit early again this week, but I'm not sure when exactly I'll get my next chapter up, school has a lot going on at the moment. Thank you all for being here, by the way xx  
_

* * *

_Quinn and Daniel- March 3__rd_

"I'm never going to get tired of it being the two of us," Daniel says over dinner, leaning across to kiss Quinn lightly. They had been together for so long, and both knew they had so much longer to go. They had married after only a few months of dating, because they were that secure in their relationship. Even after years of marriage, they were completely and utterly in love.

"I've been thinking," Quinn starts.

"Always dangerous," her husband teases.

"What if it wasn't _just _the two of us?"

"Do you mean... Quinn, do you want to have a baby?"

"It feels like time, boo. I have a great job, but it's repetitive and I feel under qualified next to all my amazing design team. You are a very successful young doctor who makes plenty enough to support us."

"I'm a _dentist_," Daniel says, with a chuckle.

"What do you think, though?" Daniel reaches his hand across the table and takes her hand.

"I want to do whatever you want to do. We're a team. I'll always love you, and I'll love our child, or um, children? I would love to start having kids with you, baby. We could get started whenever you like." He winks at her, and she giggles like a thirteen year old.

"I have to go off the pill, first."

"Oh right, of course. And then we'll have to try, and try, and try..."

"All that trying sex sure will be tiring," Quinn muses, "I might get sick of you."

"Hey, that's rude. Are you done eating?" he doesn't give her a chance to answer, as he takes the plate away. She waits a moment before she stands up, and Daniel swiftly grabs her around the waist and spins her around. She squeals and he half shouts, "We're having a baby!"

"I have to get pregnant first!"

"That won't be a problem, baby." He kisses her neck and then puts her down, and she immediately throws her arms around him.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Quinn says, and they stand for some time longer, just enjoying being in each other's presence. They never could be sure how long it would last.

* * *

_Brittany and Santana- December 16__th__: Kurt's launch party_

"...I like the stripes on this one. It totally reminds me of '_Where's Waldo?'- _What do you think?" Brittany says as she stares intently at Kurt's designs, displayed on mannequins, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I just didn't know Lady Hummel had it in him. I would actually wear these. It's an odd feeling," Santana comments, "Do you think I could get him to hook me up?"

"Maybe. I think I saw Blaine modelling that one..." Brittany points to another design, and Santana erupts in laughter. In all fairness, Blaine did own a shirt that was oddly similar to the one she was pointing out.

"You know, I think I have, too. As much as I love my baby Blainers, he doesn't have the boobs for these designs."

"I could fix that. I have a magic bra." Santana shakes her head in confusion.

"Come on, Britt, let's go dance." She perks up immediately and half skips over to the dance floor area, which was mostly clear as people mingled, though there had been plenty of dancing earlier. As they get closer to the speakers it becomes obvious how well structured the room is for these events- the music wouldn't be disturbing people talking elsewhere, but it is plenty danceable where they stand. Brittany threads her arms around Santana's shoulders and begins to dance loosely. There aren't enough people dancing to pull off what they would usually do on the dance floor when they went clubbing- there is significantly less grinding involved. The song changes to Britney Spears' _Hold It Against Me, _and Brittany practically jumps out of Santana's arms.

"It's our song!" She says energetically, jumping around and making Santana follow too. She forces some enthusiasm, reminding herself that she can fix her dress up later. It was too classy for ruining, but it was too great not to have worn to the event. She had dragged Blaine shopping for a reason, and she had quickly remembered that being gay wasn't the same as being a good shopping partner. She was taking Kurt, the fashion designer gay friend, with her the next time. Sebastian was even more useless than Blaine, who at least complimented her in between texting his boyfriend and playing games on his phone. Brittany dressed vibrantly, but she seemed to fit in with the crowd, too. It was something Santana had always admired about her- she could dress however she wanted and still be accepted into any group.

"We can't do the dance, Britt-Britt!" Santana says affectionately, stroking her arm lightly.

"You have to!" Santana sighs and begins to do the dance with her girlfriend, knowing how stupid she must look. Conceiving dance routines when drunk didn't often translate into being anything of value, and this was no exception. The dance was meant to be sexy but came across skanky; it should have been cute and quirky, but is rather dumb and weird. She laughs it off the best she can, and when Brittany dips her towards the end, she doesn't hesitate to surge forward and kiss her. Through it all, Brittany was everything she could have ever asked for and more.

* * *

_Sebastian and Adam- Sunday, December 17__th__: The day after Kurt's launch party_

Adam wakes up to find the other side of Sebastian's bed empty. He decides not to question how long he has been alone, instead getting up, pulling on his underwear and Sebastian's hoodie from the night before and heading out to the living room of his new soulmate's huge apartment.

Sebastian is humming in the kitchen, and so he walks up behind him. It becomes evident that he is washing the dishes from the night before, and Adam wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good morning," he says, and Sebastian finishes the last plate.

"Morning," he replies, pulling the plug in the sink. He turns around to face Adam and kisses him deeply.

"Last night," Adam says, and kisses Sebastian again, "was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Sebastian mumbles again Adam's lips, "I think you might be the first guy that I've actually wanted to sleep with again." Adam laughs.

"Not just the sex, Sebastian. I feel like I really learnt a lot about you. I really look forward to being your boyfriend."

"Look forward to?" Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Adam nods. "Let me take you on a proper date. Soon."

"You really want to get into a proper relationship that quickly? I thought you would just want to hook up occasionally for a bit before we got to that point."

"Not at all. I've been looking forward to this far too long to waste time like that. Blaine has Kurt, Santana has Brittany, and now I can stop being a fifth wheel. I hate to tell you, but I think you'll be coming to Santana and Blaine's place every Friday from now on for drinks."

"I can manage that," Adam says, and kisses Sebastian again. They really had spent the time they had shared well, and never before had Adam felt such an immediate connection to someone else. He knew Sebastian felt the same way, because they had talked about it the night before.

"So Santana got us breakfast." Sebastian says as he glances around the kitchen, knowing it could only be her doing. He had aided her on plenty of ninja missions like this.

"That was sweet of her."

"Hungry?" Adam nods, and Sebastian leads him to the table. They sit down and begin to eat. "This is the longest morning after interaction I've ever had." He admits, and Adam smiles.

"I'm flattered that it's me. It makes me feel special."

"You _are_ special."

"You are, too." There is a comfortable pause, and Adam hesitates before asking, "How long were you waiting for your first soulmate? Before everything happened?"

"I had two years left. I'm pleased we met a little bit sooner than that."

"I know what you mean. My first countdown stopped back in February, and I had given up hope of ever meeting the guy, so I got kind of slutty. I only had a month left at the time, so it hurt quite a lot. When I said it had taken you long enough, I meant it. It's about time I got my soulmate, goddamnit." Adam punctuates it with a dramatic slam of his fist on the table. Sebastian laughs softly. Adam's passion is so endearing.

"Hey, we're together now, right? Because of Kurt and Rachel. They couldn't have even predicted this, but I'm so, so glad that it happened."

"Me too. Kurt's done an awful lot for us, hasn't he?"

"You have no idea. He forgave me for everything. He called me out on my shit. He filled out the form to get me a guest pass before Blaine even thought of it. He made an effort to be my friend when I completely ignored him. I was horrible to him even before the whole soulmate confusion thing, just because I thought he was messing up my friendship with Blaine or something. Kurt is a good guy."

Adam raises an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Messing up your friendship? It's pretty obvious that Blaine and you are close."

"I know. I just felt neglected that the idiot wasn't spending his time with _me _anymore." Sebastian admits. He rarely felt open enough to say that sort of thing to anyone.

"But you got over it, right?"

"Yeah. You helped."

"I thought you were already through it by yesterday." Adam teases.

"I thought so too, but then I realised how it was to have a soulmate. I don't really want to spend any time with him right now. I completely understand it."

"Do you think your bed will still be warm?" Adam asks, "I want to abuse the cuddle weather. And having someone to cuddle with, for a change."

"Just cuddling?" Sebastian questions flirtatiously.

"We'll see, big boy." Adam throws a wink at Sebastian and they are in bed again soon after.

* * *

_Finn and Rachel- Wednesday, December 20__th_

Their sex life had changed dramatically over the half week that they spent together again. It had begun on Saturday and Sunday so softly, remapping out each other's bodies and declaring how beautiful they each are. By Monday they were terrified that Kurt could interrupt them at any moment, and all of their encounters were hurried. On Tuesday they realised that they still had a hotel room at their disposal, and they stopped worrying about disturbances. When Wednesday came around with the promise of their departures in less than half a week, they got more and more heated, as though they were trying to stock up on physical closeness while they could.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I love you," Finn says as they make out, preparing for their next round. She pulls away from him, but makes no effort to move off him entirely.

"What did you say?" She asks.

"I said I love you. I'm not going to stop loving you." Finn is completely sincere in his declaration, and Rachel smiles.

"I love you too." They had said it to each other plenty of times before, but it had been months since their last exchanges of affectionate talk. It was odd enough that their relationship was going this circle, and they would need to talk about it later, about what they were going to do with their relationship after they left New York. It wasn't long until Christmas, which they would undoubtedly spend together, but the separation afterward with Finn staying and Rachel returning to New York would be painful. They would hardly have a choice about their physical closeness with so much family around, too.

It only got weirder from there, as Finn cries out during the wave of his orgasm for her to marry him.

And then she accepts.

They catch their breath and Rachel redresses as soon as she can slip out of Finn's arms. "Are you going somewhere?" he asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Home. I have things that need doing."

"Could I come with you?"

"Maybe not now. I'll catch up with you later." She kisses him before she leaves, and wonders just how much she had gotten herself into this time. Why did their thing need to be engagements that never saw it through to the end?


	16. Families

_A/N: Hey guys! I have a few things to say today, so bear with me. Firstly, this chapter ended up being more than twice as long as usual, so I've split it into two chapters and the second will be posted tomorrow, because I think it's a little bit unfair to have written it as one and make you wait a whole week to finish reading it._

_For those of you who read TPFC, I've kept Blaine's parents' names, though they are very different people in this fic than the last, in some ways. I'm just not very good with change like names, so Phillip and Marie have stuck._

_It has also been pointed out to me by **hollibella-short**__ that my fic bears a lot of resemblance (like, creepily so) to the movie TiMER, which I hadn't even heard of until earlier this week. It's completely unintentional, but if you want to check that out then we do seem to have a lot of similar ideas._

* * *

"I really hate flying." Kurt admits, as he and Blaine sit side by side on the plane to Ohio and Kurt grips his boyfriend's hand tightly. "If your parents hadn't insisted on you flying, I would have been driving, no questions asked. Literally the only reason I'm even doing this is because you're here to babysit me."

"What about Finn? He and Rachel are flying back tomorrow, right? You could have gone with them." Blaine reasons, stroking Kurt's knuckles softly with his thumb soothingly, as he had taken to doing lately. It seemed to work as well, if not better, than any other tactics he had in mind. Kurt snorts.

"I wouldn't trust Finn to look after a sleeping ten year old, let alone a hysterical Kurt."

"You're not going to be that bad, honey." Blaine says firmly. He leans over and kisses Kurt quickly, before anyone around them could think to complain. After a couple of minutes of Blaine talking Kurt down from any fears that he could have about flying, they take off. Kurt is thankful that planes only have lap belts and armrests that can move, because he very quickly pushes up the armrest and latches onto Blaine tightly. "Okay, Finn probably wouldn't cope with this." Blaine admits, and Kurt laughs softly. Once they are in the air Kurt manages to curb his panic and reluctantly moves away from Blaine.

"I think I'm okay," Kurt says, "thank you."

"Anytime, honey, you know?" Kurt nods, and Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "Now do you want to watch _Rent_ with me or what?" Kurt perks up significantly as Blaine sets up his laptop. With one arm around Blaine's and his head on his shoulder, the time passes much more quickly for Kurt. Despite the stress he begins to feel again as they are warned to turn off their devices for landing, he knows how close they are. He just had to get to the ground, to the airport, and Blaine truly made him believe that it was possible. Rationally he always knew that he would make it in one piece, but he couldn't be in one piece without his other half.

* * *

Burt picks them up from the airport and is- much to Kurt's relief- far more cordial towards Blaine than he had been not even a week ago. They sit together in the back of the car as Kurt remains slightly clingy in the aftermath of the flight, and Burt makes small talk. They run through their Christmas plan with him- how Blaine would be staying the night with them in Lima, and his parents were picking him up the next afternoon.

They get to the house and bring their bags inside, Blaine diligently following his boyfriend upstairs, marvelling at the rows upon rows of family pictures and certificates, framed drawings from Kurt's childhood, the story of his life laid out before him. There are pictures of an ever changing young boy with his mother and father, and then the pictures seem to stop altogether before they jump back in as the boy looks so much older, but with an absent mother. And then, after a series of portraits of just the two... there becomes four. And it's one of the happiest photos on the wall. Blaine knew the story of Kurt's childhood, and yet to see it like this was so much different.

Kurt comes to a stop outside his old bedroom and turns to his boyfriend. "This was my room as an adolescent, so it's sort of bare but just... don't be too harsh." They step inside together, and for what Kurt called bare there is plenty of decoration. The bookcase is full, there are posters on the walls, and a small collection of snow globes lines the windowsill. Everything seems tidy and well kept, and it was clear that for when Kurt wasn't using the room his parents made an effort to keep it presentable. They put their bags down and Kurt pulls Blaine down on top of him onto the bed, kissing him fiercely.

"What's all this for?" Blaine asks, running his fingers through Kurt's hair lightly.

"I just... mmm... haven't kissed you properly since this morning. It felt far too long." He rushes his sentence, eager to keep his lips on Blaine's. The door swings open and they spring apart, which is incredibly difficult as Blaine is still on top of Kurt, and he isn't being released from his arms.

"Oh, um, sorry," Burt says, "I'm going to go away for five minutes and then we can try this again." He leaves the room and the door stays open. Blaine groans and rolls off of Kurt, who reaches across to wrap his arms around him again but misses as Blaine stands up and stretches. He stays lying on the bed, hopeful that his boyfriend will join him again.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks, "Come on, my kisses aren't that terrible."

"I love your kisses."

"Then why aren't we kissing?" Kurt follows Blaine's gaze over to the open door and sighs. "You would think that rule would stop applying when you were in your twenties, wouldn't you?"

"I don't think that your dad trusts me very much."

"It takes two to tango, babe. You were on me because I wanted you there. So get back here, silly, so we can use the rest of our five minutes well."

"Do you really think he will take that long, though?" Kurt groans and pulls himself to his feet, straightening his outfit slightly.

"Okay. You win. No more kissing." He says, standing in the opposite corner of the room to his boyfriend. Blaine crosses the room and secures his arms around Kurt's waist, attacking his neck with small kisses. Kurt remains unresponsive, looking at his snow globes with a bored look on his face.

"Kuuuuurrrt," Blaine whines, "why won't you kiss me?"

"My dad could be back any moment, B. Is it a risk worth taking?" Kurt teases, turning his head to meet Blaine's lips. A couple of minutes later Burt knocks on the still open door and they turn to face him rather than the window, though Kurt's arm stays around Blaine's waist possessively. Burt stumbles through the points he had to make, which don't seem to be anything similar to what he probably had the intention of saying to begin with.

"Would either of you two be interested in coffee or tea or something? Carole just boiled the kettle downstairs." Burt offers. Blaine responds positively and kisses Kurt on the cheek before he leaves to go get his coffee. He is well aware of what will continue on without his presence, but figures that it's for the best when he isn't present. He lingers in the hallway for a moment, just to hear Burt saying, "I know you love him and all, but no funny business under my roof. I'm lucky I didn't walk in any later!" He laughs quietly to himself as he patters down the stairs, hoping for only the best possible outcome. Kurt had his dad wrapped around his little finger at times, and Blaine wanted it to kick in then and there, resulting in giving him someone to cuddle with that night.

* * *

Blaine chats with Carole while they wait for the others to join them. When Carole asks Blaine if he knows what they are talking about, he doesn't hesitate to relay the point of the story- that ultimately they wanted to share a bed and Burt wasn't so happy with the idea. Carole shakes her head. "I didn't set up the guest room for a reason," she says, "you aren't the children Burt sees you as being, for god knows why."

"He walked in on Kurt and me making out earlier." Blaine confides, blushing down at his coffee. He couldn't help just telling Carole everything; she made him feel so comfortable. As much as he loved his own mom, borrowing someone else's was really nice. He had never really been the sort of person to be close enough to his friends to be close to their parents as well- but he could already tell that his in-laws to be- at least one day- were going to be the set to rival every stereotype possible. He knew years ago that his parents were going to be the slightly more problematic ones. Burt seemed to fluctuate between his feelings about Blaine, but he could only hope that things got better with him.

"Did he now?" Carole says, raising an eyebrow at him, "he did that enough when Kurt was dating Owen. You would think he would be over it after all this time."

"I'm guessing that's part of the reason he seemed to want to enforce the open door rule?"

"Oh, Burt," she mumbles fondly, "probably. I'll have a word to him later, once Kurt's done." Eventually they come downstairs and make themselves drinks too, and all four talk pleasantly until Blaine remembers that he was meant to let his mom know when he arrived in Lima, and excuses himself to call her. She answers right away, and sounds happy to hear from him.

"_Blaine! How are you, darling?"_

"Well, thank you." He replies, "I was just calling to let you know that our flight went well and that I'll see you when you come to collect me tomorrow. Did you receive my email for Kurt's address?"

"_Yes, I did. We'll meet your soulmate tomorrow, right? And who is this Kurt, whose house you are staying at, exactly?"_

"Oh, Kurt is my soulmate, mom. You're going to love him." There is a small pause, but his mother clears her throat and returns to the conversation sounding unchanged, taking it easily into her stride.

"_Wonderful, darling. We will pick you up before lunch, and I look forward to meeting him."_

"Yeah. See you then." He hangs up and turns to find Kurt smiling cutely from the doorway.

"That was the first time you told her, huh?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. "Seriously, not even bringing up my name as being a friend? I'm disappointed," he teases, tutting softly, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I just don't talk to my mom all that much. I'm sure I've mentioned you before, she probably just stopped listening." Blaine reasons.

"You sound different on the phone."

"Yeah, just to my parents, I think. I relax around them in person, but I was raised to speak properly and enunciate clearly when using the telephone. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"It's very... gentlemanly of you. I like it."

"Thanks. If you think that I'm formal, you should hear Bas with his parents. It's even more exaggerated. He has this odd little accent he puts on around them, and I've never worked out exactly why or how."

"You've met them, then?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I did a couple of times, in high school. I was always his plus one at parties."

"Always?"

"Kurt, I'm completely serious when I say that he didn't have anyone else. I thought we had sort of been through this." Kurt takes his hand and begins to lead him upstairs. "What's happening?"

"Come on, we're going to go cuddle while we talk about this. I feel teenage years' stories coming on, and I want the full effect."

"You know I can't turn down cuddle times!" Blaine whines, and Kurt silences him with a quick kiss. They get comfy on Kurt's bed and tangle their limbs together, as Blaine begins to retell his story. Kurt strokes his hair absentmindedly, listening intently, knowing that the story would undoubtedly explain some of the reasons behind the interesting friendship he had observed.

* * *

_Seventeen year old Blaine, start of his junior year, wasn't on the Warbler council and he didn't much have any desire to ever be so. They had asked him to come along to auditions anyway, as though singing what he was told to sing gave him some extra insight on the new hopefuls for the year. _

"_Sebastian Smythe," Wes calls, and the boy steps forward. He isn't unattractive, Blaine thinks, but it's as though he is yet to grow into his height. The boy is tall, but his confidence falters when he begins to sing. There was no doubt that he was a good singer, but he lacked something of the sparkle that the Warblers had. Blaine notices something else though- the look in his eyes, a look of almost... longing. He wants to have that sparkle, Blaine thinks, but he doesn't know how to get there. He makes it his own personal mission to persuade the council that Sebastian needs them, and they agree. He hadn't spoken up for anyone else before then._

_At lunch time the Warblers are in their usual little bubble, mucking around and teasing one another happily. But Blaine notices Sebastian again, sitting by himself. He decides then that he was right about that longing, that all that the boy really wants is some acceptance. And so Blaine sits with him. He had clearly been practicing his bitch glare down at the table, because at the new disturbance his head shoots up too quickly, and Blaine gets the full impact of it. But still, he stays. "I'm Blaine," he introduces, "you're Sebastian, right?"_

"_Yeah," Sebastian says coldly, "what's it to you?"_

"_I think you'll be joining the Warblers pretty soon, and I'd like to know your name, at least."_

"_You don't have to do that. I hear you're tough competition, and you can't really achieve those results by being friendly now, can you?"_

"_I'm not in the loop about any other tactics."_

"_Ha." Sebastian says humourlessly._

"_I'll leave you alone, if you want. I won't stay against your will. And I won't make you join us, either."_

"_You're not over here because Gavel sent you?" Blaine shakes his head. "You can stay, then." Blaine makes some attempts to make conversation, but he doesn't learn a whole lot about Sebastian- nothing further than where he transferred from and how important his father is. Soon enough Blaine is dedicating his free lunchtimes to trying to integrate Sebastian into the Warbler group and encourage him to socialise- but he never seems to get further than a few impersonal greetings. Blaine hadn't realised that he was ranking above any of the others, until he is invited to a party at his house. Sebastian explains that it will be boring but there will be booze- that his parents told him to bring a friend. _

_A friend. _

_Blaine was invited as his friend._

_Indeed, the party was as boring as Sebastian anticipated it to be. They wound up sitting in his basement, avoiding the general partygoers. "Hey, Blaine?" Sebastian asks, before taking a heavy mouthful of his beer._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You don't have a girlfriend, right?"_

"_No. My parents think I should be focussing on school, and I'm just waiting to find whoever The One is. Whomever my countdown leads me to. I guess I'm a little bit old fashioned."_

"_Oh, okay. I was just wondering if maybe you were... gay. Don't worry about it."_

"_Bas? Why do you ask?" Blaine is pretty sure that he knows where Sebastian is going with that, but he leaves it open for his friend to answer._

"_Because I think I am. Don't think that I have a crush on you or anything and run away, please. I was just wondering."_

"_Hey, it's okay. I'm still you're friend." He is very deliberate in his choice of words, because he knows that even after spending a couple of months at Dalton he hadn't made many friends. He didn't go out of his way to make attempts and he wasn't always the nicest person. Sebastian seemed to be aware of that, and decided that if you couldn't say anything nice to not say anything at all- he completely withdrew from everyone to save himself from ruining something._

* * *

"And he hadn't come out to anyone else, right?" Kurt clarifies.

"Basically. I don't know if he ever even came out to his parents. But Bas just started letting his walls down around me. I was the only person in his life who genuinely cared about him. Eventually I talked him into spending more time with the rest of the Warblers, and he used to freak out to me about how they didn't really like him, and then he just stopped caring what people thought of him. It was a very sudden change, and everything leads to where we are now."

"It's weird to think that he hasn't always been that confident."

"I know, right? The way he was before he met Adam was the first time in years I had ever seen him that way. I'm still proud of him for managing to accept friendship, though. I think he finally got there with Santana about six months after I introduced to them one another. She always liked him, thought he was fiery." Blaine says.

"They are scarily similar. Well, Blaine, I'm glad that you did that for him. He was the first person to ever serenade me."

"I know; I'm still mad at him from stealing that from me."

"Aww, he didn't really steal it. Maybe you should have been quicker." Kurt teases, kissing Blaine's forehead softly.

"I'm serious!" Blaine replies and Kurt realises that Blaine wasn't really joking.

"Oh, B, it didn't really count! I stopped him halfway through his performance! You can still sing to me any time you like!" Kurt says, doing his best to kiss the grumpy out of his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Of course, B, but don't stress out about it, okay? It can be tomorrow or in thirty years or never, I won't mind; but if you want to do it, I'm hardly going to stop you."

"I'm going to do it. But you have to give me some time to find the right song."

"Okay." Blaine leans up to meet Kurt's lips and smiles into the kiss, pleased to be in his arms. It seemed like such a silly thing for them to be being upset over, that their conversation had required the cuddles. Of course, they could have said everything in just about any setting, but just curling up together brought them some of the simplest pleasures.

The next morning at half past eleven Blaine's parents pull up in Kurt's driveway and he goes to the front door to meet them. His mother stands slightly in front of his father on the doorstep, quick to embrace her youngest son as he answers the door. "Hey, darling," she greets, "it's been a while."

"It's nice to see you both, too." He moves on to his father, who hugs him somewhat awkwardly. He tended to stick to handshakes, so the hug was slightly surprising to Blaine, but he was glad it happened nonetheless. He invites them inside and leads them through to the living room as though it was his own house, to find Carole and Kurt chatting as they had been when Blaine left to collect his parents. Burt had gone to the airport to pick up Rachel and Finn, as he had for Blaine and Kurt the day before. Blaine introduces them to his parents and they then both get to their feet to shake the hands of each of Blaine's parents, who he quickly introduces too.

"So, let's go out for lunch." Blaine's mother announces, and Carole declines the invitation because she wanted to be home when Finn got there shortly. Blaine and Kurt follow them out to the car and sit in the back together, as they all make comfortable conversation. Blaine's parents don't seem too worried about Kurt being male, but at the same time they don't touch on the subject too much.

Over lunch Blaine is pleased that his parents make an effort to get to know Kurt a little bit and it seems as though they had talked about the situation the night before. They are both perfectly polite, and Kurt answers all of their questions happily. Blaine thinks that it is most likely that they accept but won't understand and probably won't make an effort to. Since he lives in another state he rarely cares what his parents think of him, and however they chose to come to terms with Blaine having a boyfriend didn't worry him.

His parents wait in the car as Blaine walks Kurt to his door and kisses him goodbye, with the promise of calling the next day. Even being a two hour drive away from one another wouldn't stop them from spending plenty of time together over the next few days. They were set to fly back to New York together before New Year's, deciding that they physically couldn't handle staying in Ohio for that long. It wasn't the most accepting of places, and they knew that meant that physical affection was being kept strictly indoors. It was hard to even hold hands without being hurled abuse at, at the very worst times. He gets back into the car and he starts the long journey to Westerville with his parents, who are uncharacteristically quiet. Figuring that it could only mean the best about how they found lunch, he chose not to worry, instead looking forward to spending some time with them again over the next few days.

* * *

Blaine excuses himself to his bedroom long before his parents that evening, trying to readjust himself to life in Westerville. He dabbles around on his guitar for a while and then passes some more time online, listening to song after song, trying to find the perfect one to eventually sing to Kurt. He was going to stay true to his plans of a serenade, whether or not his boyfriend truly expected it. Finally, he finds one that he thinks could be exactly what he was hoping for, and instantly tries to pick it up by ear, approximating everything he heard for his guitar, learning the words he would sing. The sooner he had everything ready to go, the better.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him do photography, Marie. He was already getting more effeminate, taking all that interest in _musicals_." Blaine heard his father say in hushed tones to his mother from the other room.

"No, that's not how it works. Kurt is his soulmate and we should treat him as such."

"And Kurt is a _fashion designer_! How much gayer can one man get?"

"I really don't think this is a problem, Phillip. If you can't see how in love with that very, very talented designer your son is, then you're missing out. You don't have to support it, just accept it. Because Kurt is going to be around for a long time yet." Blaine smiles, thankful to have his mother's support. She was right.

"Marie, all I'm saying is-"

"That you should be glad that, male or not, Kurt is a wonderful person. Blaine is an adult and no, it's not a phase. If it were a phase it would have been in high school with that Smythe boy, god knows how close those two were." Blaine titters as quietly as he can manage, thinking how over the years they had only gotten closer and less likely to have sex with one another, despite Blaine's realisation of his sexuality. Marie was perhaps a little closer to the case than she probably would have liked to have been, but Blaine wasn't going to argue with her, instead taking the hint to just go to sleep.

* * *

"_What exactly are your family's Christmas traditions? Because if ours fit together, it would be nice if we were a part of each other's, right?"_ Kurt asks over the phone, as they had agreed to talk the next day. There was some planning to be done about the next week, and they just felt the need to talk to one another. They had been talking for ten minutes already just about what had happened the afternoon before.

"I haven't been home for Christmas in years. Santana and I have new traditions and I don't even know what my parents plan on doing. Probably not chocolate breakfasts, though."

"_Probably not. Well, find out from them. My dad says that all three of you are welcome for our big lunch at our place, if you don't have any other plans. In fact, he's sort of invited you to everything- breakfast, lunch, dinner, after dinner drinks, whatever. He wants you to know that he doesn't hate you."_

"Thank him for me. I don't hate him either, and I really do just want your family to like me as much as I like you. Except within appropriate parameters." Kurt giggles. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean. Give me two seconds to ask my mom." Blaine finds his mom in the kitchen and quickly asks her for the Christmas plans.

"I don't know, I guess we'll do presents in the morning before church, which you can come to if you like-" Blaine wrinkles his nose at her, "Well fine, you don't _have _to come. I'm not used to having you around. We don't do big family events anymore, darling. Usually your father and I just eat dinner together and then watch a movie or something. Why do you ask?"

"Kurt and his family invited me- and you two- to go over there if we wanted to. So we can do that, if you want." Blaine retells.

"Well, thank them for the offer from us, and you should just go, I think. The food will be more exciting there. I'll bake a pie for you to take with you. So my Christmas plan and your Christmas plan are different- we will do presents, we're going to go to church and you're going to head to Lima. We'll see you eventually." Marie says.

"Seriously?" Blaine isn't sure where this version of his mother had come from- they had always had a better relationship than Blaine had with his father, but Marie had always been insistent of Blaine conforming to her plans.

"Blaine, we have all week to spend time with you, one day won't matter." He smiles at her and relays the news to Kurt as he leaves the room again, and Marie just chuckles softly at how happy he is. She couldn't recall the last time Blaine had been that happy to be in Ohio.


	17. Serenades

_A/N: the song used in this chapter is "For Love" by Sam Tanner, and you should definitely track down his music somehow because he's brilliant and a really cool person, too. I believe I put a link to the song on tumblr (it's in the HWHUOS tag), or, you know, google works too. xx_

* * *

Blaine is determined to see Kurt the next day, even for a Christmas Eve, because it is such a rare occasion for them to go even a day without spending time together. The phone call the day before just wasn't the same and he wanted everything to be perfect. He grabs his guitar and puts it into his car- the one he had driven as a teenager and his parents had kept, without good reason. Dressed in a suit with his curls gelled back, he looks as perfectly clichéd as he had hoped.

**Blaine A. **_About to head on my way. Wear something nice ;)_

**Kurt H. **_Should I be worried?_

**Blaine A. **_Of course not. See you in two hours or so. xx_

He practices his song a few times along the drive, though he mostly sings along with whatever is on the radio, not overthinking it too much. He pulls up in Kurt's driveway and takes a moment to adjust his tie on Kurt's doorstep. He rings the doorbell and waits, to find that Burt is the one to answer. "Hey, kiddo," Burt greets, "you look awfully fancy. Is that why Kurt spent so long to get ready?"

Blaine chuckles. "Probably. Could you get him for me?"

"You don't wanna come in for a bit?"

"Thank you for the offer, but we're on a tight schedule for the evening."

"Can I ask about all the romance, first? Is tonight a big night, or..?" Blaine blinks at Burt blankly for a moment before he realises what it is that he might mean, emphasised by Burt's gesture at his ring finger.

"Oh! No, no. I mean, I love Kurt, and I want to be with him forever, but no. We never went on a proper first date, so that's what we're doing. I'm not proposing to him, sir." Blaine says, speaking too quickly in places.

Burt pauses for a moment before he replies, "I'm not sure whether I'm meant to be happy for how you love him or mad because you don't wanna marry him."

"They didn't cover that in your papa bear class?" Blaine jokes, and thankfully Burt laughs. Burt had been plenty overprotective of his son when he had been around Blaine, and both are clearly relieved to have some of the tension gone from their own relationship.

"No, they didn't." Burt turns behind him and calls, "Kurt? Are you coming?"

"Of course! Hold on two seconds!"

"Your boyfriend's waiting!"

"Then be nice to him!" Burt laughs again and turns back to Blaine.

"Sorry. He'll look nice, though."

"He always does." Blaine replies, without even hesitating.

"Yeah, I know, kid." Burt sighs, looking up at the stairs. It seems as though sometime over the last day or so Burt has resigned himself to the fact that Kurt is growing up- _has grown up_, even.

"_Yet_," Blaine says. Burt looks at him confusedly. "I don't want to marry him _yet._" He receives a knowing smile from Burt as Kurt walks gracefully down the stairs, dressed as nicely as they had predicted in a simple grey suit, fancier than his everyday dress but not totally out of place. He smiles at his dad and greets Blaine with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh! These are for you," Blaine says, producing a bunch of flowers that Kurt accepts, blushing softly.

"Thanks," he says, wordlessly passing them on to his dad, who simply walks back into the house with them. "What's the occasion?"

"No reason. Get in the car and I can explain everything." Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine as he links their arms together and walks towards the car. Blaine opens the door for Kurt before half-jogging to his side and sliding in behind the wheel and starting the car.

"So," Kurt states.

"You must remember our first date, right?"

"Which one? The coffee date, or the argument, or something after that?"

"After that. When we were going to go on a date, at my planning, and then we ended up making out at your apartment instead so we could avoid Rachel." Blaine recounts.

"Yes... that was a nice date, wasn't it?"

"But it wasn't really the first date I had in mind. So we're going to do some first date-ish things to make me feel better."

"How utterly romantic of you," Kurt teases, "and you'll kill it by staying over, won't you?"

"That's the plan." Blaine winks, and it is visible to him that Kurt is scolding himself. Blaine guesses that it's for the positive reaction he had had to Blaine's teasing behaviour. The more they let it, the more it felt like a first date. It had all the right awkward vibes, even though they had been dating for a while now. They both feel fluttery and light, even before leaving the car.

They don't drive far until Blaine parks the car, outside a small but nice restaurant. Kurt throws him a questioning look before looking down at his outfit, realising how overdressed he is for the place, but Blaine chooses not to respond, dressed himself more formally than Kurt is. They walk inside and are shown to their table, one of the nicest in the place. Blaine pulls Kurt's chair out before he sits down himself on the other side of the small table. Even on short notice Blaine could pull together amazing plans. "This still isn't exactly what I had in mind," Blaine explains, "but it was the best I could do on such short notice. Even for Ohio this is my third choice, but my grandma's garden is back in Westerville and we weren't going to drive all the way there, and I couldn't endorse breaking into high schools."

"How did you set this up, though?"

"The owners are family friends. They love me. They're still probably a little upset that I'm not marrying Poppy, their daughter, but the last I heard she was living happily with her long term girlfriend."

"Okay. This is a little much for a first date, don't you think?"

"Kurt, I have a secret: it isn't _really _a first date."

"And the guitar is in your car because...?"

"I found my song. I'm going to serenade you." Blaine winks again. He knew Kurt would guess as much, but he refuses to give away anything more about what the song could be all through their dinner and dessert. They ask each other cliché first date questions, but both realise that they had never actually sat down to dinner on an official first date with anyone. They were both judging what to say and do off old movies. At the end of their meal Blaine pays and they walk arm in arm back out to Blaine's car, waiting until they are in the car to hazard a kiss, each smiling about their second attempt at a first date. Even without the first date awkwardness that should be there, it felt like a first date. They just looked across the table at the person they knew they loved, instead of a person who was that potential.

They drive straight back to Kurt's house and Blaine retrieves his guitar from the backseat. They sit in the garden, deciding not to go in just yet, despite the cold night air. The TV is on in the living room, audible even from where they sit, but barely more than a low hum. It was tranquil enough that Blaine could sing without too much disturbance. Kurt sits on the grass opposite Blaine, who sits cross-legged, propping his guitar on his knee. Wordlessly, Kurt nods to Blaine to encourage him to begin.

"_This time, I'll go anywhere my love, as far as I need to drive, though distance ain't on my side, I'll go anywhere for love." _Kurt smiles at the lyrics. Usually they weren't even driving distance apart, but two hours was in fairness quite a way from one another to be. Blaine smiles too at his reaction, enough encouragement to sing a little louder.

"_It's not long 'til both of our paths align, our fingers and hearts intertwined, and then with our steps in time, we'll go anywhere, my love." _Blaine watches as Kurt can't resist pulling up his sleeve enough to ghost his fingertips over the long faded zeroes of his countdown. Their aligned paths. Their fingers, hearts and lives wrapped around one another.

"_Anywhere our steps are led to fall, I'll walk, I'll run, I'll crawl, three sets of footprints through it all, I'll go anywhere my love, we'll go anywhere for love." _Kurt smiles down at his hands, seemingly avoiding meeting Blaine's gaze. He is in his own little world, and just needs a moment to process it all. Blaine understands, and keeps his eyes locked on his boyfriend as he continues.

"_An old car, small towns and dusty roads, people to get to know, we'll go where the wind says go, we'll go anywhere my love." _Kurt cocks his head at Blaine. _"Anywhere?" _he mouths, and Blaine nods. He would do anything for Kurt.

"_Let's take all we have, our hearts and the years left, and leave all the rest that ties us to our death, and take on the road, 'til God calls us home, let's see where we can go." _Blaine repeats the chorus again, and fades out. Kurt claps softly, and looks up at the backdoor behind Blaine long enough to notice his dad standing in the doorway, though Burt quickly ducks back inside before Blaine can turn around. Kurt shuffles forward and takes the guitar from Blaine's hands, putting it down on the grass beside them, and replacing it with himself in his arms. He kisses Blaine as he adjusts to Kurt's weight on his lap, but doesn't hesitate to comply. Eventually they settle down on their backs beside one another, looking up at the starry night.

"It's a little too cold for this," Kurt says, "as much as I'm enjoying it. Can we continue inside?" Blaine agrees, and they pick themselves up and brush the grass from one another. Inside the pair warms up together the best way they know how- body heat. They don't hear from Burt for the rest of the evening, not even as they head to bed together in Kurt's bedroom and fall asleep.

* * *

Blaine wakes up an hour or so later and remembers that he had agreed to his mom's Christmas plan, which only involved being there in the morning for presents. Having slept he feels as though as it's too late to drive all the way back to Westerville, but he knows he can't keep everyone happy. He attempts to wriggle out of Kurt's grasp and eventually manages to slide away from him, stepping out into the hall to call his dad. It is only eleven, and he expects one of his parents to be awake still- and his dad was usually the safer bet. Phillip answers promptly. _"Yes, Blaine?" _he says, being as no-nonsense as ever.

"Hey, dad," Blaine starts, "I'm still at Kurt's, but I'll be on my way home soon. Don't wait up, but I'm not sure I have a current house key."

"_Oh, we'll have to do something about that. Do you know where the spare is?"_

"Is it still behind the loose brick?"

"_Yes. I won't leave the door unlocked then, I trust you'll be able to make it inside. Just set the alarm when you do, okay?"_

"Sure. See you in the morning, dad."

"_Good night, Blaine."_ Blaine waits for Phillip to hang up first, which doesn't take particularly long. He dreads the drive back to Westerville, but he knows that it's necessary to everything working out. He was planning on being in Lima again the next day- if he had thought about it, he would have planned a day time date with Kurt rather than a dinner date, or he would have brought something with him to change into. He creeps into Kurt's room and bends down to kiss him, though he still sleeps. As he kneels down on the bed Kurt yawns and reaches for Blaine.

"C'mere," he mumbles, "what time is it?"

"Late. I've got to go home now, baby."

"No. Stay here." Kurt demands firmly, even as he is just waking up.

"No, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, okay? But I really do need to leave."

"Let me come with you then, or something. I'm still dressed?" Kurt checks, and they _had_ fallen asleep on top of the covers, indeed fully clothed, "I'm still dressed." He affirms. "I'll just grab some things and we can go."

"Kurt, it's nearly two hours to Westerville. You don't want to come when you can be sleeping." Blaine insists.

"I can sleep in the car. I just don't want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. Give me a moment to wake up." Kurt stretches a bit before standing up, letting himself adjust to being awake again. He begins to pack his bag for the night, and Blaine gently reminds him they'll only be gone for half a day before he promises to go and make coffee for them. He is just pouring the coffee into travel mugs when Kurt appears in the kitchen with his overnight bag. He writes a note briefly to explain their absence, and then they leave. Kurt stays awake the whole drive, keeping Blaine engaged so he is functional enough to keep driving. When they get to Blaine's house they simply stumble up the stairs and land in bed together, sleep coming very easily.

* * *

Blaine wakes the next morning when his mother walks softly into his room to check on him. "Morning," he says, sitting up as much as Kurt's weight on him will allow.

"Merry Christmas, darling. What time did you get in?"

"I don't know. We left Lima about a quarter past eleven."

"Ah. It's about eight now, you can go back to sleep. Better not wake up Kurt. We've left your presents downstairs, whenever you want to open them. I think Santa brought you something too." He notices how easily his mom takes Kurt's presence into her stride, since he hadn't even warned his dad about Kurt coming with him the night before.

"Really, mom?" Blaine says, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't sound so upset, you're getting another present," She winks at him. "We might see you after church, but if you're gone by then, then have a nice day. There's a pie in the kitchen you can take with you to the Hummel-Hudsons."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for missing the gift giving, even if I was technically here. I know that was the only thing you wanted to do with me."

"That's fine, B. We're just glad to have you here." Kurt snuffles and nuzzles into Blaine, causing both Blaine and Marie to giggle lightly. Blaine can't help but notice how his boyfriend would manage to make himself the centre of attention, even in his sleep. "And Kurt, too. You were right when you said I would love him."

"I'm so happy you think so, mom. I don't think he's going anywhere for a while." Marie smiles and hesitates for a moment, before she blows a kiss at Blaine and leaves the room. He snuggles back down beside his boyfriend and allows himself fall back asleep.

Kurt wakes Blaine up a couple of hours later, already dressed, and tells him that they should leave to make it to Lima in time for lunch. Blaine rolls out of bed and makes it neatly behind him before getting dressed quickly and turning to Kurt. "Could you pick something out for me for tomorrow? I need coffee and I know how much you love to-" Kurt cuts him off by kissing him forcefully.

"Yes! Okay, what did you bring with you?" Kurt asks rhetorically as he opens up Blaine's suitcase and looks through everything while Blaine just chuckles and crosses the room to leave.

"Oh, and Kurt? Merry Christmas."

"Right, Merry Christmas, B. I'll meet you downstairs in ten." Kurt was in the zone now, and was hardly heartfelt in his sentiment. Blaine knew it wasn't worth disturbing him- it was exactly the same way once he got really into a sketch or sewing, and he really could snap.

Blaine makes himself a coffee and sits in the living room, looking at his small pile of gifts. He was too old for getting presents from most of his relatives, so there was a stack of cards to one side that he could open later, assuming they contained money at the most, and maybe vouchers. Usually his presents got sent to his apartment anyway, so he isn't surprised by the lack of things. There were three parcels in the stack- one from his parents, one from Santa, and one from his grandma. He started with his grandma- she had made him a quilt, and he knew that he would need to write her a thank you note before he left for New York. His parents' box contained a Nerf gun, and Blaine guessed they had sent Cooper a matching one. His mom remembered the fuss they had made at Thanksgiving last year, the first holiday in years that they had both been home for, when they discovered their old guns had been gotten rid of. He suspected they had probably made a tidy little deposit to his bank account, too. The last box is the one from Santa, and when Blaine's opens it, it's an _iPad. _His parents got him an iPad, just because he was visiting them in Ohio for Christmas. He is still trying to comprehend that when Kurt joins him. He always knew that he was from a family that was well off, and he had had plenty of expensive gifts before- but never like this, in addition to everything else.

"What did you get?" Kurt asks, sitting down beside him.

"Um, a quilt, a Nerf gun, iPad. Whatever else is in all these envelopes, I guess?"

"Not bad. When do you want us two to do presents? Because I didn't really think about bringing mine with me last night."

"Whenever. I'm not fussy."

"We can wait until we're at my place then, with all the others. Unless it's something inappropriate?"

"No, no. We can do that." Kurt smiles and kisses him, this one a lot more delicate than their earlier. "Don't be disappointed, we can always add sex onto the agenda." Kurt laughs a little, which makes Blaine grin broadly.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

They arrive at Kurt's house just before lunch and the house smells amazing. Blaine offloads his pie to Carole right away, and she thanks him, telling him to thank his mom for her. Everyone else is sitting in the living room chatting, and all of them perk up when Blaine and Kurt step inside. Finn has clearly been impatient about waiting for presents and food. Burt begins to hand out the presents, and Blaine is surprised to find a few presents end up with him.

Kurt ends up with an interesting assortment of accessories from his family members, no one completely sure what would and wouldn't pass the Kurt test, but unsure what to get him if not clothing. Someone else had clearly given Finn the idea of what to get him, but he didn't mind that. Rachel gives Kurt a complete restock of his skin products, all exactly matching his current regime, and he is glad that she did so. He had given her a vegan cookbook in the hopes that she would make something for herself on occasion.

Kurt sits on Blaine's lap, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He leans in and says softly into Blaine's ear, "Your present is like a treasure hunt. You won't get far today, alright?" Blaine nods, and then Kurt hands him a small gift. Blaine unwraps the present to find a Katy Perry CD. "it's only the start," Kurt explains, "and also a functional gift."

Blaine then passes Kurt a small gift too. "You didn't set up a gift hunt too, did you?" Kurt checks, and Blaine laughs and assures him that he didn't. Kurt is thrilled with the Broadway tickets inside, and he doesn't even stop to check which show they are for, but he just doesn't care at that moment.

Lunch is filled with lively chatting, with usually two conversations happening at one time. Eventually the chatter settles down to just one conversation, which Finn manages to steer to being in his control. "We have news," he says, looking to Rachel. Everyone, sans Blaine, rolls their eyes gently, having been subject to a few too many mealtime announcements beginning similarly. "We're engaged. And we've talked about it a lot, and we know exactly how we can make it work out this time. We haven't decided on anything yet, but we're going to get married." Everyone offers their congratulations, and Burt waggles his eyebrows at Blaine a bit. He laughs, knowing that Burt was just joking about the awkward conversation they had had the night before on the doorstep.

The afternoon is spent indulgently, Christmas specials constantly playing on the TV and people only watching occasionally, Christmas carols playing in the kitchen while Carole and Kurt cook for dinner, and they sing along. Rachel and Finn went to visit some people with the promise of keeping to themselves until dinner. Blaine floats around the house, splitting his time between the living room with Burt and the kitchen, helping where he can. His phone buzzes on the counter while he is chopping carrots, and he carefully places his knife down, as Kurt had been scolding him for not doing, to check it.

**Santana L. **_I've been trying so hard not to open your present for me yet._

**Santana L. **_Oh, screw it. I'm opening it._

**Santana L. **_Can I call you? I'm calling you._

He receives a call from Santana while he reads the last text and immediately makes sure that he isn't in the way while he answers it. "Hey, Ta-"

"_You got me a fucking chocolate fountain?! Blaine, you gorgeous human being!"_

"So you like it then?" he replies with a laugh.

"_You're kidding, right? B, I just... you weren't even here for us to use it for the annual chocolate breakfast!"_

"We'll just postpone it a bit! We don't _have _to have it on Christmas."

"_You're totally right. You should open your present." _Santana suggests.

"I'm in another state, Tana. It isn't happening."

"_Can I do it? I'll just tell you what it is then."_

"Fine, okay."

"_I got you a microwave, since the old one is screwed and it was selfish present because we'll both use it and we needed another one anyway. And you got me a chocolate fountain!"_

"Calm down," Blaine laughs, "I'll use the fountain too. When have I ever missed an occasion that you might possibly use it for?"

"_Okay, point taken. You win. Thanks, B. Merry Christmas."_

"You're welcome, and um, thank you, too. Merry Christmas."

"_Love you!"_

"Love you too. See you." Blaine hangs up and returns to his carrots, but doesn't miss the way Kurt glares at him questioningly.

"Who do you love?" Kurt asks teasingly.

"Um, you?" Blaine suggests, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes that he knows will earn him a kiss, and is rewarded accordingly.

"Good try. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, right, Santana. She opened my present. She likes the chocolate fountain."

"Santana?" Carole asks.

"Blaine's girlfriend," Kurt clarifies jokingly.

"My roommate," Blaine translates, "before Kurt came along she was sort of an all intents and purposes girlfriend."

"Ah," Carole says. Blaine recounts the rest of their phone conversation until Kurt tells him that he has to stop talking so he can cut better, since his carrots were all wrong when he was distracted. Blaine apologises, and soon the carrots are done to Kurt's standard, when he is politely excused.

Dinner follows a similar pattern to lunch, without any grand announcements. Though lunch seemed to be all about Rachel and Finn, dinner seems to be all about Kurt and Blaine. Burt asks them questions about their date without prying for too many details, and they happily comply. They share a little bit about how their relationship is in New York during the working week, since they work together. Kurt mentions that their boss is pregnant, which puts him into the potential line up for filling the position, at least while Quinn was on some form of maternity leave. He is congratulated accordingly, and no one at the table hides their pride in Kurt.

After dinner they all end up watching TV together, until Kurt breaks the silence saying, "Rachel, you are the least Jewish Jew I know." She takes some offense at that, at which stage she acknowledges that she visited her parents earlier in the day to wish them a happy Christmas, despite the fact that it had never been the holiday she had celebrated with them. Kurt knew that weddings made her delusional, and they were months away from her wedding. It would be a long time to live with her.

Kurt and Blaine go up to bed together fairly early to avoid a repeat of the night before. This time they change out of their everyday clothes and into their pyjamas, and they make it under the covers on Kurt's bed before they fall asleep. They lie awake for a while together, just talking about their trip so far and what they have left to go. Though both of them realise that they could be using their intimacy for something more than cuddling and talking, neither wants to risk it. They doubt that anyone would walk in on them, but Burt had placed the 'no funny business' rule on them, and it was a conversation that was plenty awkward to have without it having happened. If he overheard them, they were just asking for a stern talking to at breakfast. They settle for a late night make out session before they finally decide to go to sleep, and let Christmas pass over them.


	18. Friendships

_A/N: today isn't Friday, but it's been two weeks since I updated and I feel really bad about that. I'm figuring no one will complain about getting an update ;)_

_No promises that there will be another chapter later in the week, but that is the plan. Thanks for all your support again, it really means the world to me xx_

* * *

Blaine swings his hand with Kurt's as they walk to Kurt's apartment, having originally only ventured out of the warmth of Blaine and Santana's apartment to get what Blaine likes to call "proper coffee" since neither he or Santana had bothered to do any proper grocery shopping over the holiday break. As nice as it was to spend the time with Santana, the promise of the empty apartment at Kurt's had been too much to pass up, as they had admitted to their friend at her gentle prying. They had every intention of returning with more supplies for the next few days, but they had some... business to take care of first.

"Kurt?" a voice asks from in front of them. Kurt promptly stops walking and pulls Blaine to a stop with him, even with the puzzled look he gives him.

"David?" Kurt asks, squinting ahead.

"Yeah!" Kurt pulls Blaine forward a few steps, until they are face to face with the pair who had been walking towards them. "It's good to see you," he greets.

"You too," Kurt says, "How are you these days?"

"Great! Oh, um, this is my fiancé, Jay. Jay, this is Kurt Hummel, I've told you about him before, right?" Jay nods. "Right," David affirms, "and this is...?" he prompts, turning to Blaine.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine, and Blaine, this is David Karofsky. We went to high school together." Blaine has to think for a moment about when he heard the name, thinking it didn't sound like one of his Glee club friends- and Kurt very rarely mentioned anyone else. He remembers where it sounds familiar- Finn only ever referred to him by his last name and he never said it in any positive manner.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine says, offering David his hand. David shakes it politely, and Blaine then does the same with Jay.

"Do you two maybe want to come up to my apartment for a bit? We can have a nice catch up where it isn't freezing." Kurt suggests, and soon enough they had walked the rest of the way to his apartment and settled into his living room, everyone clutching a mug of something warm. Dave retells the story of how he and Jay met; he tackled Jay out of the way of a bike, and he had only thanked him by kissing him while they were still on the ground. They had been dating for two years, and had only gotten engaged a couple of weeks earlier.

"Actually," David says, "I'd like to invite you to our wedding. You'll get your pretty paper invite as soon as my better half here gets onto it, but for now, Kurt, It would really mean a lot to me if you came."

"I'd love to," Kurt replies sincerely before turning to Jay, "okay, Jay, what is it that you do for a living?" Jay is much smaller without all the layers he had been wearing on the street, and he didn't seem like much of a sports player himself. Kurt thinks he is cute, but Blaine doesn't see it, probably because they look oddly similar to one another.

"I'm in marketing, mostly print work but I've done some other bits and pieces."

"Oh, you and Blaine probably have a lot to talk about then. Photography is his first love- aside from me- but he was behind all of the latest ad campaign for Mode D'Etoiles."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Jay says, and he and Blaine settle into a conversation about the programs they use to edit and start to talk in a way that Dave and Kurt can't follow, but they both find it endearing.

"What are you up to these days?" Kurt asks Dave, "sports agent?"

"Yeah, I got there, after all. It's a good fit for me, and Jay actually understands what I'm talking about, which is nice." Dave smiles fondly over at his fiancé.

"That's part of soulmates work. You get some understanding as a consolation for being stuck with them, right, B?" Kurt jokes. Blaine whips around at the sound of his nickname, and looks at Kurt somewhat lost, clearly too deep into his conversation with Jay to have picked up what Kurt had said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Kurt says with a little smile.

"Well, love you too." Blaine says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kurt blows him a kiss and turns back to David.

"He gets the fashion thing, sometimes. You wouldn't guess that today." David laughs.

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Snuggle weather," Kurt explains, "we were only really coming over here to escape Santana- Blaine's roommate- for a bit. But don't get me wrong, it's lovely to have you over."

"It's okay, Kurt, I get what you mean. We won't be here long; we have the last of a New Year's party to organise. I really should grab your number before I go, though." Kurt agrees and they switch phones to enter their relevant details for one another. They stay chatting for a little longer before Jay suggests that it's time for them to leave. He fist bumps Blaine and says, "If I weren't already taken man, I swear, I would just marry you." They all laugh, and Blaine jokingly makes a _call me _gesture to him over Dave's shoulder as he leaves. Kurt puts the mugs they used by the sink and then practically leaps into Blaine's arms. He manages to catch his boyfriend and stumbles back until he sits down on the couch heavily, with Kurt straddling his lap.

"That was less graceful than I pictured," Kurt says with a giggle. Blaine kisses him.

"We need to talk." Blaine says.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, of course not. I know we came here for sex, but then Dave and Jay came up and now the agenda has changed a bit." Kurt pouts at him. "If you're willing to have a sensible conversation with me, I'll be more than happy to give you a blowjob afterwards."

"Deal. What are we talking about?" he climbs off Blaine's lap and holds his hands out to help Blaine off the couch.

"About high school," Blaine says, standing up and blindly following Kurt's lead, "Are we going to your bedroom? I thought we agreed the sex came second."

"Yeah, but serious conversations are always better for us with cuddles involved. You're going to hold me if I'm going to talk."

"Fine. You're lucky that your adorableness makes up for your stubbornness." Once they settle down on the bed, and then into each other's arms, Kurt breathes out a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"All I know is what I've pieced together myself. You told me that you haven't slept well since high school, and there's a reason for that. I hear a whole lot of negative slurs about one mister Dave Karofsky from your brother, and then we run into him and you let him into your apartment and serve him a hot drink? I'm just missing some links here." Blaine lists.

"Okay. Well. There was a time when he was a bully. Like, a full on, proper bully, shoving me into lockers, throwing me into dumpsters, hitting me with slushies. It got bad, really bad. I somehow- trust me, I'm still not sure what happened- somehow I got the courage to stand up to him... and he kissed me. It was assault, and then he told me he would kill me if I told anyone. I eventually plucked up the courage to tell someone, because I was already at such a low point that death threats didn't even feel like that big a deal, you know? Dying felt like a favour, not a punishment. A bunch of stuff happened here with people getting involved, etcetera, and he moved schools. Most of the problems went away, until _he _started to get bullied for being gay, even though he was still as far in the closet as he could push himself. He realised how shitty it was, how I must have been, and he got in contact to apologise again, and then things got better. That is, until he tried to kill himself. We got friendlier after that, and we only really lost contact recently. And that more or less leads us to today. Questions?"

"Kurt, you know how I feel about your high school self, right?"

"Yeah, you're immensely jealous that we didn't meet earlier and now you feel overprotective because you could have stopped most of that story from even happening."

"...that's pretty much it," Blaine admits, "I'm going to have to work on being friendly to him."

"Blaine, you liked him perfectly well before you knew that he was once my greatest tormentor. I'm over it, he's over it, and you should be over it too."

"I'll get over it. Besides, I like Jay and they're a package deal, really."

"Well, so are you and I, B. You can hardly complain," Kurt reasons.

"We haven't been going out for that long, Kurt. We still do things without one another." Kurt gives Blaine one of his patented _bitch please _faces, and Blaine rolls his eyes in response. "Okay, but we _could_ do things without one another, it just so happens we always get invited as a pair."

"True," Kurt kisses Blaine softly, "so you'll try to like David?"

"I'll try." Blaine affirms.

"And I've answered enough questions about high school?"

"You have." Blaine grins wickedly. Kurt raises an eyebrow suggestively, and leans close to Blaine's ear.

"So that means it's time for-" he whispers, and Blaine kisses him hard.

"I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

When they return to Blaine's apartment they find that Sebastian and Adam have come over, but that Brittany isn't there. Santana and Sebastian applaud them on their entrance, and when they sit down Santana explains simply saying, "Good stamina."

"We did go shopping while we were out too, you know." Blaine says.

"And we ran into an old friend of mine and his fiancé, so we caught up with them for a bit." Kurt adds.

"So you weren't fucking the whole time?" Sebastian clarifies, and they affirm.

"Do you always talk like this?" Adam asks. Everyone nods, and he just laughs softly under his breath.

"Kurt!" Santana says, as she remembers something, "we need you to make us chocolate chip pancakes on New Year's Day, if you can?"

"Of course, as long as I'm staying here in return?" He turns to Blaine who just nods wordlessly, asking and accepting in one gesture. "Yes. I'll make them."

"Great! Okay, Adam, Kurt," she addresses, "I don't know how much your boyfriends have told you, but it's been a long standing tradition for us to have an annual chocolate breakfast. It has usually been on Christmas, but this year Blaine left me for Ohio so we've had to reschedule. It's now a New Year's Day celebration, so you'll be here for New Year's Eve, and then we can all wake up and eat inappropriate breakfast foods together. Questions?" Blaine raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Do we get to use the chocolate fountain?"

* * *

On New Year's Eve Kurt, Brittany and Rachel turn up at Blaine and Santana's apartment by eight, which they hadn't processed as being far too early and giving way too much time to fill before midnight. Sebastian and Adam had already let them know that they would be there later, after going to another party.

Kurt dominates the kitchen and gets started baking various chocolate items for their breakfast the next morning while Blaine is happily left with a variety of bowls and spoons to lick clean, at the promise he would do the dishes. He ends up sitting on the couch hip to hip with Brittany as they scrape a bowl clean together and Rachel decides to set up SingStar and get a head start at beating the high scores. Santana floats between the three until she eventually decides to do the dishes, leaving Blaine and Brittany to entertain themselves and one another, finding how childlike they were being positively adorable. She half expects them to declare that they are staying up past their bedtime to see in the New Year.

At a quarter past ten the girls are incredibly driven by SingStar, and all three are proven to be hugely competitive. Blaine and Kurt had both had the chance to sing a few times- they sing duet mode on _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _and then Santana and Brittany do, and they compare scores. Kurt and Blaine win by a significant difference, and then Kurt has to console Rachel as she mopes about how her duet partner was still in Ohio and how her New Year's Kiss had been taken from her. After only managing a couple of further songs each- Blaine versus Santana, Kurt versus Rachel, Blaine versus Kurt- but they find they aren't able to even touch the microphones again, and instead sit across the room from one another and try to pay attention to the game. Santana and Rachel are singing, and Brittany is dancing around and forcing the boys to at least pretend to enjoy it.

**Kurt H. **_There is a half full piping bag in the kitchen, if you're interested._

**Kurt H. **_I hear icing tastes best when licked from skin._

**Kurt H. **_I swear to god Blaine if you don't check your phone soon I'm going to get started by myself._

Kurt smirks as Blaine's mouth falls open as he reads the messages and crosses the room casually, simply walking into his bedroom without explanation and a quick wink to his boyfriend. Kurt grabs the piping bag as promised and meets him there, finding Blaine is already mostly undressed.

"That was... quick," he says, beginning to strip himself, "So, how do you want to do this?" Blaine crosses the room in nothing but his underwear and kisses Kurt enthusiastically. Kurt lets himself become pliant as Blaine momentarily takes control of the situation, undressing him, until they are at equal stages of undress, and it isn't long until they lose the last layer too. Kurt lifts Blaine and drops him onto the bed, climbing easily on top of him and straddling his waist. He takes the piping bag in his hand and draws a small heart on Blaine's collarbone, and then cleans it off with his tongue. He then dots each of Blaine's nipples with the icing and flicks his tongue over each, sucking gently and making Blaine squirm beneath him. Soon enough the icing just becomes an excuse for Kurt to map out Blaine's torso with his tongue, tracing lines all over him, already knowing where he would react to best. Blaine moans appropriately at the sensations, and even more so as Kurt passes the attention to his cock, the piping bag discarded.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine says, but never finishes his thought, threading his fingers into Kurt's hair. Kurt sucks more insistently, but Blaine stops him. "We can do so much more than this." Kurt pulls off and moves up to kiss him.

"What do you mean?"

"The girls are fine. We don't need to be in any hurry." Blaine says, throwing a glance to the door. It was all still closed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I like that this is about you."

"About me? Kurt, I want this to be good for you too, you know that."

"Shut up, Blaine. Let me be in control of this, okay? This _is _good for me, believe me." Kurt kisses him long and slowly until Blaine's hand slides down and cups him, when he chokes out a moan. "I'm going to fuck you, baby." He says, with a wicked grin. Blaine responds by pulling him back down on top of him, unsure how much longer he could possibly wait.

* * *

"They're properly going at it, aren't they?" Santana says in between songs, "like, they aren't even sparing us. They're just fucking."

"I didn't realise Blaine was so vocal." Rachel adds.

"I didn't know they could _have _sex." Brittany says. Santana rolls her eyes.

"_Oh my god, I love you, I love you so much Kurt..." _comes from Blaine's room.

"Well they sound like they're having fun, nonetheless." Santana says.

"Yeah, 'fun'," Rachel replies, "how often do you think this goes on when I'm at home? They clearly aren't worried about not having an empty apartment!"

"They went back to your place a few days ago purely because you weren't there. They probably had sex in your kitchen." Rachel's mouth falls open.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" she exclaims, "He would not! He would at least have the decency to disinfect it, right? Right?" She stands up and walks over to the door before she pauses and turns back to Santana and Brittany. "Now really isn't a good time to bring it up with him."

Santana claps sarcastically. "Yes, Rachel. Good job."

"Yeah Rachel, nice work!" Brittany joins in, without really understanding what's going on and having genuine enthusiasm in her claps.

Rachel curtsies playfully, but then sighs dramatically. "Okay, what are we singing next?"

"Something that won't make you think of your best friend fucking his boyfriend where you cook your food." Santana suggests.

"Don't even bring it up!"

"Oh, they brought it up alright, if you know what I mean."

"I can't have this conversation. I need another drink." Rachel storms towards the kitchen to fetch herself another glass of wine, and Santana can't help but laugh. Overhearing her boys having sex was hardly a first. She is flattered they are comfortable enough to do it even when she's around, really.

* * *

Sebastian and Adam turn up at about eleven, a little tipsy from the party they had been to before but not drunk enough to stumble over a single word when they see the SingStar set up. The others had all gotten over it and were just trying to kill the last hour by talking to one another, but it wasn't really getting anywhere. Blaine and Kurt are ruffled and had been sufficiently teased by their friends when they had left the bedroom eventually.

They watch the countdown on TV and when midnight hits they chorus 'Happy New Year!' as they feel obligated to do, and all kiss their significant other. Rachel pouts by herself and only breaks it to smile when her phone buzzes with a call from Finn to wish her well.

"I think I might just go to bed now," Blaine says with a stretch, "Santana, you're officially in charge of our apartment's wellbeing."

"I'll go too," Kurt says.

"Well, surprise surprise, our favourite old couple is off to bed in relatively sober condition." Santana teases.

Blaine walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek, wishing her a happy new year, and then does the same for most of the others in the room, with hugs and handshakes as it feels appropriate. As he leaves with Kurt he pretends not to overhear Santana lower her voice and tell the others to be quieter.


	19. Sickening

_A/N: this chapter is sort of short but I'm going away for a bit and I just wanted to give you something before then. Also, it's all fluff. All of it. Oh well, who needs that much plot anyway? ;)_

_I just want to thank you all a lot! I have nearly 100 reviews and nearly 250 followers (so much sooner than with my last fic too, which is an odd feeling) and you all mean the world to me. Sometimes I think maybe you people are intimidated by me, but I really value all of you and you are honestly the reason I bother to keep doing all this stuff. Thank you xxx_

* * *

The next morning Blaine is the first one awake and wiggles his fingertips to try and shake feeling back into them, and his boyfriend really isn't moving from on top of his arm. He eventually just lets himself snuggle back against Kurt's chest, because when the feeling comes back he realises that the angle he fell asleep at is the only comfortable one to accommodate Kurt's weight on top of his arm. Soon enough Kurt wakes up too and seeing Blaine resting against his chest finds that he had a similar issue and can't remove himself from under Blaine without disturbing him. They manage to pull themselves apart and pad quietly out to the kitchen to begin preparations on the chocolate breakfast.

"You're part of tradition now," Blaine says, "We'll be doing this for years to come, you know? Usually it's a Christmas thing, but it is a little belated this year."

"It's a nice tradition. I'm happy to join yours until we get our own." Blaine leans across the counter to kiss Kurt, which is happily reciprocated. It feels domestic, the two of them in the kitchen with the low hum of the radio in the background, Kurt preparing the pancake batter and Blaine decoratively placing fruit slices and dipping sauce on a platter. It was all Kurt had trusted him with, aside from taking plates to the table.

"Okay," Kurt says, looking at their work set out on the table, "I think we ought to get dressed before the others get up." They pause as they pass by the couches, noting how Sebastian and Adam had fallen asleep on the same couch and managed to both stay on through the night, holding the other close. Rachel was on the other and was also very deeply asleep.

They shower quickly together (they had five others who might want to use it, after all) then get dressed in relative silence. Blaine stands by his full length mirror as he tucks his polo shirt into his jeans, frowning down at himself. "Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt replies, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Do you think I'd be hotter if I got abs? Would you like that better?" Blaine asks shyly, poking at his belly tentatively. Kurt crosses the room, forgetting that his shirt is still hanging open, and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Blaine, I need you to look at me," Blaine looks up and meets Kurt's eyes in the reflection, "Do you honestly think that's something I care about?"

"I don't know, I just guess that it could be? I mean, you're _you_, all lean muscle and tall and gorgeous and I'm just... not. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of way out of my league." Kurt smiles into his shoulder.

"No, Blaine, I hadn't, because I'm usually too busy thinking about how perfect you are. Even your goddamn imperfections are perfect, B. You have zero reason to be self conscious; you are hands down the sexiest man I know. If you want to work out more or whatever because _you _want abs, then I'll be there to massage you after a few too many rigorous work outs, but I'm not going to let you do that because you think that's what I want." Blaine turns his head to catch Kurt's mouth and kisses him firmly.

"Thank you," he mumbles against Kurt's lips, "for everything."

"I love you," Kurt replies, rather than the '_you're welcome' _that Blaine expects.

Blaine pauses for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's arms around him, before he says, "But Kurt, what about all those sexy men that you _don't _know? I'm not going to be the sexiest then."

"I could slap you right now," Kurt says, "Blaine, even if there were sexier men, and the longer I stand here with my arms around you the more I doubt their existence, I don't want to be dating any of them. I don't want to be sleeping with any of them. No matter how sexy they are, if one of them held my hand my first response would be to pull away. Because _I love you. _Separate your sexual attraction and aesthetic attraction, B. You're far more beautiful than any guy you can name."

"Fabien from work." Blaine begins.

"You beat him by far."

"Ryan Gosling."

"That's the best you've got?" Kurt says, and it sounds like a challenge.

"Taylor Lautner."

"If you catch him in the right light he looks like a llama." Blaine giggles.

"Tom Daley."

Kurt pretends to think about it for a moment and Blaine's face falls. Kurt kisses his cheek again. "You far surpass even him."

"Okay." Blaine says, giving a half smile to Kurt.

"Okay?"

"I feel better now."

"Good. I'm going to let go of you now so I can finish doing up my shirt, okay?" Blaine nods and Kurt pulls away from him, but only gets his first button done before Blaine's arms are around him and his face is being attacked with kisses. Kurt chases Blaine's lips and finally catches up, kissing him long and hard.

"I love you so much, Kurt, you don't even know." Blaine mumbles into his shoulder, not even caring that Kurt hasn't been able to even touch his buttons to get them all done up. He just holds his boyfriend close and savours the moment of feeling safe and loved in his arms.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I love you so much that I'll let you do up your buttons if you promise to hug me again after I've done my hair and then again after you're done with yours and then-"

"Whatever you want, Blaine," Kurt says, and kisses him again chastely when Blaine finally pulls his arms away from him. They take a while longer to get ready, because Blaine is inexplicably clingy and just needs Kurt to hold him whenever he possibly can. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt checks as Blaine walks to the door to leave.

"I'm fine. I just..." Blaine thinks for a moment and starts again, turning back and stepping forward into the room and closer to Kurt. "I get myself into these places where my self esteem is just low for no reason. I mean, there was no real trigger this morning; usually I'm not bothered by this sort of thing at all. When it happens I just need some assurance that you aren't going to _not_ want me in the future. I meant what I said- you're sort of way too gorgeous for me, Kurt. You would think I would be used to it, working with models all the time."

"I'm not even, but thank you so much, B. I'm not going to turn down your compliment, and I _know _I'm gorgeous, but you're stunning too. We don't go anywhere without people flirting with you."

"What? No." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh. You're just so nice to everyone that you don't even see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You flirt right back! You just don't call it flirting. But you know what? I'm not bothered by it, because you always come back to me and kiss me on the cheek or take my hand or put your arm around my waist, and then I know that you don't mean anything by it, and if they did mean something they've just seen how very taken you are. And I _love _that. Do you know how many broken hearted barista girls there are in coffee shops all across New York?" Blaine giggles.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you don't know the strength of your own charm." Blaine giggles again. And again. And again. "Stop it, Blaine; you'll fill my daily adorable quota before ten if you keep that up."

"Adorable quota?" Blaine says, and buries his face in his hands, "that's ridiculous." The grin in his voice is practically audible.

"_You're _ridiculous. Now come on, we have inappropriate chocolately goods to eat for breakfast." Kurt extends a hand to Blaine, who takes it and can't help but pull Kurt that bit closer as they walk from the bedroom.

Everyone else has gotten up while Kurt and Blaine were dressing and are standing around the table and talking quietly when they emerge. Santana is the first to notice them come in and calls them over. "I think that's our cue to start eating, right?" she asks.

Blaine grins. "It's fountain time." They all help themselves to plates of food and sit on the couches; Blaine and Kurt sitting hip to hip on one with Rachel on Kurt's other side, Adam and Sebastian sit next to each other on the other couch, and Santana and Brittany sit on the floor.

"Your couch is bigger than it looks," Sebastian says, "more comfortable, too. Especially considering how cheap it was. You can't fool me."

"If only you had realised this sooner, before you thought it was a good idea to go home drunk by yourself and ended up with me taking you to the hospital because you broke your ankle falling down the stairs- by which I mean _stair_- outside our building," Blaine teases.

"Or that time you went to sleep in _Blaine's _bed and he didn't kick you out," Santana adds.

"And you didn't even cuddle me, jerk." Sebastian says.

"You are the least cuddly person I know, Bas. I think I've hugged my dad more than I've hugged you, and you know what he's like." Blaine replies.

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Adam says.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad Blaine has all those built up cuddles. He's cuddly enough for the both of us," Kurt says. Blaine balances his plate awkwardly and slides one arm around his boyfriend for effect. Kurt kisses him on the cheek.

"Maybe we should just cuddle, Blaine. Since our boyfriends aren't so keen." Adam suggests.

"You know, I think they need someone left to convert them. Without us they stand no chance of ever becoming cuddlers."

"How about you, Tana, Britt?" Kurt asks.

"We don't really cuddle," Santana admits, "not often, anyway."

"Just when it's cold," Brittany elaborates, "and usually our sex is hot." Rachel is the only one to have any reaction, tutting softly and shaking her head.

"Finn doesn't like to admit that he's cuddly, but he totally is. Right, Kurt?" Rachel says, trying to bring the conversation back to her and away from any discussion of their sex lives. Rachel was seemingly the last person of the group to be uncomfortable talking about it.

"I don't cuddle him, Ray. That would be weird."

"Maybe if my parents had given me a brother I would understand." Rachel sniffs dramatically.

"I don't cuddle my brother, either," Blaine contributes, "even if we were closer we probably wouldn't. Coop's not so into that sort of stuff."

"My cat is cuddly. He's kind of like a brother." Brittany says. Santana picks up her plate and hands it to her.

"Just eat some more cake, Britt-Britt."

"I love your cake," Blaine says, smiling at Kurt.

"You love everything about me."

"Of course."

"You two are sickening." Sebastian says.

"Isn't that the ultimate goal?" Adam teases, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend and being rewarded accordingly.

"Are you going soft, Bas?" Santana says.

"Oh, shush." Sebastian says, waving his hand at her dismissingly.

"But really, cake." Blaine repeats.

"Mm, cake," Santana agrees, "There will always be room in my life for your cake. Can you make my wedding cake? And my birthday cake? And my everything cake?"

"Why was wedding cake first, hmm?" Kurt teases.

"Fine, my piece of cake at your wedding. You win."

"My wedding?" Kurt looks at Blaine teasingly.

"We'll have a wedding, Kurt. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And he meant it. He didn't know when, but he was positive that it would happen. He knew they loved each other, and that they wanted to be with each other in the future. It was just a matter of timing.


	20. Special

_A/N: My world has been pretty busy this last week and I had no internet last Friday and I kept putting this off but now you have it, and yes, I'm a little early, but it's done._

_And with it, you have some super smut. There are no halves in this chapter, I just powered through and wrote the whole thing, so maybe it's more detailed than previous smutting? I don't know. Enjoy ;)_

_Also, a huge thank you to everyone who had been reviewing, it means the world to me, and I've recently passed 100 reviews and 250 followers, which is a super huge achievement for me. Thanks for giving me someone to share my story with! xx_

* * *

Henry pushes the door to the office open with his shoulder, balancing a tray of coffees in his hands. He backs into the room and pauses for a few moments. "I'm going to turn around in three seconds. One, two, three." Henry turns around and surveys the room, finding Kurt and Blaine on opposite sides of the room as they had been when he had left on the coffee run. They catch each other's gaze and break into a fit of giggles. Henry looks shiftily between them. "Am I missing something?"

"What did you think you were going to walk in on?" Blaine asks.

"Indecency. You two have been making out far too many times when I've come back with your coffees, okay?" Henry says, placing the tray of coffees down on Blaine's desk.

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry. It's probably my fault," Kurt says, "I know Blaine was technically yours first, but it's hard to help myself." Henry shakes his head.

"Oh my god, too many details."

"Hen, do you want to come to the showroom with us on Saturday? We're taking our friends as their Christmas present and half working while we're at it. We need some new pictures for the website," Blaine offers.

"Yeah, okay. Did you show Julia and Quinn my banner design?"

"Quinn liked it and someone put it on the website, so I assume Julia liked it too."

"What? That's the sort of thing you're meant to tell me about, doofus," Henry says, punching Blaine lightly on the arm. "Open the site for me now. I need to see it."

"Okay, okay," Blaine says, rubbing his arm. He opens the website as promised as Henry does a little happy dance.

"Congratulations, Henry," Kurt says, "I think you could get yourself some cash for that, just about."

"Really?"

"Just you wait. You can get paid for everything once I'm in charge."

"So that's happening now, is it?" Blaine asks teasingly, "you could have told me that. I could have taken you out for dinner in celebration, or I could have given you a blow-"

"You're going to end that with 'dryer', right?" Henry interrupts, "but that's great, Kurt, though I don't know what's going on."

"Henry, you're seventeen. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." Blaine says.

"I just don't want to hear it from _you_. You're like my brother or something." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I'm so pleased that was how you ended that. I'm very, very glad you didn't say 'dad'."

"You two could be like my cool gay dads. Would you go along with that?"

"That would mean we adopted you at eight, Hen."

"Don't crush the boy's dreams, Blaine," Kurt says, "I will gladly be your honorary cool gay dad."

"Does that make Sebastian and Santana his grandparents?" Blaine says, "Seeing as I'm being dragged into this." Kurt smirks.

"Sure, they can join our family. Why not?" Henry says. Before he leaves with the excuse of having homework to catch up on, Henry hugs them both and calls, "Later, pops!" over his shoulder. Blaine and Kurt stand in the doorway to their office with their arms around each other, looking down the hall and waving him goodbye.

"They grow up so fast," Kurt jokes, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before he steps back inside.

* * *

That Saturday Kurt and Blaine head to the Mode D'Etoiles showroom with most of their friends- Henry, Rachel, Brittany and Santana all come along- and they immediately scatter throughout, looking through racks to decide what to take with them. The three males of the group are left standing at the front of the store and Kurt sighs, tapping out a text to the girls.

**Kurt H. **_I don't know which of you were listening, so *two* items each from in here, okay?_

"So what are you two up to?" Kurt asks, turning to Blaine and Henry. Blaine lifts up his camera from around his neck.

"Photos. And you?" He answers.

"Quinn sent me on executive business, since she's trying to slow down the more pregnant she gets." They agree to meet up in half an hour, and then they all split up to do their various jobs. Blaine sneaks up behind Santana, who only turns at the sound of the shutter closing.

"Are you taking photos of me?" she says suspiciously. Blaine grins.

"Yup. I can't post them online without your permission, but we can get you a nice little model contract form."

"Will I get paid for it?"

"I don't know. Ask Kurt," Blaine says with a shrug, "he's the boss-to-be."

"Sleeping with the boss, Blainers? Risky move," Santana teases.

"I thought that would be the sort of thing you would encourage."

"Of course. Now, B, if you aren't going to help me shop- and god knows how bad you are at shopping for anyone but yourself- can you politely scram to take whatever other photos you were going to?" Blaine rolls his eyes but walks off, instead finding Rachel and taking a surprise photo of her too. Unlike Santana, she demands a do-over and poses dramatically. Blaine takes another photo nonetheless, but knows that, because it seems forced, it isn't going to make it to the website. Brittany is looking so genuinely happy while she looks through the racks that it isn't hard to take a few pictures of her that he is happy to use, and she barely even notices that he's there.

They meet up and the assistant rings up their items, Kurt paying for the lot with a heavy discount as a designer. He isn't surprised to see that Santana had chosen a dress that he had designed and she had been mooning over for weeks, asking if he could hook her up. Then he leads the whole group through to a back room with dated stock, and tells them that they can choose another two items each. The three guys stand back as the girls begin to sort through the boxes, which are a mismatch of sizes of styles.

"So where do they all go from here?" Henry asks, "Not that I'm taking an interest in fashion."

"I don't know," Kurt replies, "I assume they're here to be gotten rid of, in one way or another. Sometimes they limited release them again, if one style was super popular or something. They must be keeping them here for a reason. Quinn just gave me permission to let the girls go for it."

"She really wants you to fill her spot, huh?" Blaine says.

"I've always been her favourite."

"Yeah? Well you're my favourite, too."

Kurt blushes and mumbles down at floor, "shut up." Blaine passes his camera to Henry and closes the gap between him and Kurt, pressing himself against Kurt's back with a chuckle, wrapping his arms firmly around his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's our two month anniversary in a few days," Blaine says softly into Kurt's ear.

"It just doesn't feel long enough."

"I know. Do you want to do anything?"

"I don't think we need to. It isn't a big date or anything."

"Okay. Maybe you can stay over at my place or something."

"That would be nice." Kurt turns and kisses Blaine, when they hear someone clear their throat. They pull apart, and turn to see the three girls standing in a row.

"Um, Kurt? We're done." Santana says. Kurt kisses his boyfriend again and then tells the girls to follow him, and they all go back to the front of the store together, Henry and Blaine trailing after them. They finish up and everyone disperses as they choose to go home rather than back to any one person's apartment. Santana and Blaine head inside together and head to their respective bedrooms.

"Okay, what's bothering you, B?" Santana asks, calling from her bedroom.

"Um, nothing is bothering me," Blaine replies, calling back as he boots up his laptop to look at the pictures he had taken.

"Come on, you had your thoughtful face on. What did Kurt say?"

"He doesn't want to do anything for our anniversary, and that's fine with me, but uh-" Blaine pauses, "Okay, I'll just come and talk to you properly." He knocks politely on Santana's door before he enters, even though he had just said he was on his way. She pats the spot on her bed next to her, and he goes and sits by her.

"So, anniversary plans," Santana says to prompt Blaine to begin.

"So it's only our two month, which isn't really a significant event, and I get that. I guess I'm just frustrated that it isn't longer, because I feel like I've been dating him forever, and it would be so weird to _not_ date him now. I would do anything for him. And two months is just not long enough to feel the way I do." Blaine twiddles his thumbs in his lap, speaking down instead of at his friend.

"Do _you_ want to do anything for your two month?"

"Not really. Especially if he doesn't think it's a big deal."

"Then save your romance. Surprise him for your two hundred day anniversary instead, or something. Valentine's Day is next month; you can go all out for that, if you want to." Santana suggests, putting her arm around Blaine. He rests his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Tana. I just wish we had more time under our belts already. I want to be thinking about marriage and family and moving in together."

"Well, have you talked to Lady Hummel about this? Maybe he feels the same way, B. You have the sex and the 'I love you's, and you make plans for the future, and you're goddamn soulmates."

"I-" Blaine stops, "you're right. Thanks, Tana."

"You're welcome. Now go and at least _text _him and see what's going on. If you want me out of here tonight, then I'm gone." Blaine hugs her quickly and then stands up to leave.

"Thanks. I might have to take you up on that."

"Any time, B. Gotta help my baby gays get laid." She says with a smile as he leaves.

* * *

Kurt ends up coming over after dinner that night, and Blaine stands holding him just inside the door for several minutes, just happy to be in Kurt's presence. Kurt complies happily, having expected similar cuddles before he arrived. "Blaine?" Kurt asks, "Are you okay?" he doesn't sound too worried, but Blaine knows that the last time he was a little bit clingy it was insecurities- and both worry for a moment that this is the same case.

"I'm fine." He releases Kurt, taking his hand instead, and leads him through to his bedroom. He had covered most of his room in candles, and he doesn't miss the hitch in Kurt's breath when he sees the room. "It's not too much, is it? I just wanted to do _something _and you said that you didn't want to do anything and I figured this was maybe a way that I could-" Kurt cuts Blaine off with a forceful kiss, and Blaine stumbles back at the impact before he relaxes into the kiss.

"Of course this isn't too much, silly. This is... perfect. Too much would have been setting this up in a suite at the Hilton," Kurt says.

"Well, I have to save some extravagance for our proper anniversaries, right?" Kurt buries his head in Blaine's neck and stifles his laughter.

"I love you too. Now can we lose some of this clothing?" Blaine kisses Kurt again, and they begin to delicately undress one another. Kurt pulls off Blaine's shirt and presses kisses to his collarbone, and then Blaine mimics the action, but teasingly flicks his tongue over Kurt's nipple instead, eliciting a pleasant gasp from him.

Neither is sure quite how, when or why it becomes a competition, but Kurt takes it into his stride as he undoes the fly on Blaine's jeans and slides his hands down the back of them, grabbing his ass. It is obvious Kurt knows that he will always be the real winner when Blaine undoes Kurt's pants but slides his hand into the front, cupping Kurt's cock through his underwear. For Kurt's move Blaine's pants come off. Then Blaine pulls everything left off Kurt, leaving him naked. It's only a brief moment of exposure, as before long Blaine has pulled off his own underwear, temporarily abandoning their new game. Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine's cock and strokes it gently a few times before Blaine pushes his hand away, dropping to his knees and taking Kurt into his mouth. Kurt smiles wickedly, because Blaine just played directly into his hands.

"Oh fuck, Blaine," Kurt says, moaning from low in his throat, running his fingers through Blaine's hair and then urging Blaine off of him. Blaine looks up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "You need to stop if you want me to help you come, okay? You know I'm a selfish bitch." He holds out his hands and helps Blaine to his feet, before swiftly picking him up (which makes Blaine giggle and bury his face in Kurt's neck) and dropping him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Are you going to fuck me, Kurt?" Blaine asks up at him, his voice deep and teasing, with fluttering eyelashes and flirty smile. Kurt shakes his head.

"Not tonight," he says. He leans forward and brushes his lips against Blaine's jaw, his mouth- Blaine needs to lean into that and never quite get the pressure he wants- and then up to his ear, where he whispers, "it was your turn last time. I'm going to ride you." Blaine swallows.

"You can do whatever you want. God, Kurt, just do it _soon_." Kurt leans over to Blaine's draw where he knows that he will find the usual supplies, among a variety of Blaine's other things. He plucks them out and places them on the bed, and then gently moves Blaine's hand and places them to his sides.

"No touching," Kurt says, and Blaine nods. Kurt lubes his fingers up and settles on the bed, sliding them into himself and beginning to stretch. He watches as Blaine's hand twitches, itching to touch _something_.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine says, "it's not even fair. And the confidence you have with me to do this... Kurt, it's so hot, you don't even know."

"I have a decent guess," Kurt says. He flicks his head towards the condoms on the bed and says, "Get ready, will you?" Blaine nods eagerly and opens one, rolling it onto his cock. He has to sit up to reach the lube, but Kurt promptly pushes him back down against the pillows and replaces Blaine's hand with his own, generously lubricating him. Kurt moves forward to straddle Blaine and slowly sinks down onto him, pausing for a moment before moving at all. Once they find a rhythm, Blaine sits up while Kurt continues, and he kisses Kurt until he can't anymore as the sensations build up too heavily, gasping and moaning as they come in near synchronisation. Kurt pushes Blaine onto his back again and hesitates a moment before climbing off of his boyfriend and lying down at his side. Blaine offers Kurt the box of tissues and finishes cleaning himself off while Kurt gets comfortable again. Both of them catch their breath, neither wanting break the peaceful silence.

"It's so much more work," Kurt says, "but god, it's so worth it."

"I'm not complaining."

"You wouldn't complain about anything, so long as there's an orgasm on the other side for you. And even _then _you don't always mind."

"I just want you to be happy, and your orgasm face is so beautiful..." Blaine lifts his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and kisses him long and slowly.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispers.

"So, what do we do now?" Blaine says, sitting up. Kurt pulls him back against him.

"No."

"No?" Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him.

"We have to cuddle now, you moron. You aren't going anywhere." Blaine relaxes into Kurt's arms, glad of how successful his plan was. Blaine wasn't going anywhere, not now, not ever. He just isn't sure Kurt feels the same way.


End file.
